Apprivoise moi
by greynono
Summary: Un Gboy gît au fond d'une cellule... Mais il n'est pas tout seul. Yaoi. Quatre x Wufei
1. Prisonnier

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Pas du tout… Nada, que dalle ! Z'ont pas voulu me les donner… Même le Père Noël a refusé… Pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut !!! TT

Note : pour l'instant, je vous laisse un peu dans le mystère, mais vous verrez, cela ne durera pas longtemps ! Promis.

…

….

**_Apprivoise-moi _**

Chapitre : Prisonnier

…

…

Les soldats jetèrent sans ménagement le prisonnier dans sa cellule et refermèrent la porte en ricanant avant de sortir. Leurs voix étaient remplies de mépris et de joie malsaine, fiers d'avoir réussi à capturer l'un de ces fameux G-boy qui les terrorisaient depuis un bout de temps. Fiers d'avoir enfin mis un visage sur l'origine de leurs peurs. Fiers de l'avoir humilié pour se prouver à eux-même qu'ils étaient des hommes virils et puissants, et pas des lavettes qui tremblaient devant des gosses.

La porte de la salle des cellules se referma dans un grincement sinistre, puis le silence retomba lourdement, comme une chape de plomb glaciale.

Le prisonnier rampa jusqu'au mur et se releva suffisamment pour se positionner dos au mur, dans un effort visible. Sa respiration était difficile et il porta une main à son ventre douloureux. Lorsqu'il la retira, il pu apercevoir malgré la pénombre des cellules la tâche rouge sombre qui couvrait sa paume.

- Merde… cracha-t-il faiblement.

Sa voix résonna contre les parois de la cellule et il entendit soudain un bruissement sur son côté droit, provenant de l'ombre dans le fond de sa prison. Ses muscles se tendirent immédiatement et il tenta de percer l'obscurité des yeux, sans succès.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un autre bruissement furtif. La chose s'était déplacée dans le fond, s'éloignant de lui.

C'était trop gros apparemment pour être un rat, mais trop petit pour être un homme. Il se refusa à avoir peur, mais il savait que dans son état, il aurait du mal à affronter qui que ce soit, et il serra ses poings. Il tenta de se relever pour faire face à l'inconnu mais son ventre le rappela rapidement à l'ordre et il retomba contre le mur dans un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux, un peu assommé par la douleur et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

Il était en mauvaise position… Si jamais la chose décidait de l'attaquer, il ne pourrait pas parer.

Il scruta une nouvelle fois la pénombre de la cellule mais l'ombre ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer de loin. Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le mur.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal… dit-il clairement en s'adressant à l'inconnu.

Aucune réaction.

- Toi aussi tu es prisonnier ?

Parler… Même si la chose ne réagissait pas plus et ne le comprenait peut-être pas. Parler pour ne pas devenir fou. Au moins il n'avait pas l'impression de se parler à soi-même, c'était déjà ça.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Peut-être dérangée par sa voix, ou tout simplement intriguée, la chose bougea de nouveau sur elle-même. Ses muscles se tendirent de nouveau : après tout, il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était…

De nouveau le silence…

- Tu dois te sentir seul.

Un battement dans l'air. La chose devait posséder une queue, ce qui vint confirmer les pensées du g-boy : il devait avoir à une bête ou un quelconque animal. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était sa taille : la chose était vraiment grosse pour un animal. Quoique plus petite qu'un gros félin… Un grand chien peut-être…

- Je vais sûrement troubler ta tranquillité un bout de temps, si ça ne te gêne pas…

Le garçon sourit ironiquement à ses propos : de toute façon, même s'il gênait, il voyait mal comment se sortir de là…

Sa voix était restée calme malgré tout et la chose semblait s'y habituer, se contentant de l'écouter sans émettre le moindre bruit, ou tout au plus un battement dans l'air. Elle ne bougeait pas : si elle avait eu la moindre intention de l'attaquer, elle l'aurait probablement déjà fait, et le g-boy se détendit.

- Tu ne veux pas approcher ?

Il tendit la main vers l'ombre et la chose se tassa un peu plus sur elle, effrayée. Il retira aussitôt sa main et s'excusa.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas le moindre mal.

Si seulement il avait eu le don de Trowa avec les animaux, il aurait peut-être su trouver les mots et l'intonation de voix suffisants pour rassurer la chose. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas cette qualité, et il dû se contenter de piocher dans ses propres capacités pour arriver à l'apprivoiser.

- N'aie pas peur de moi, s'il te plaît…

Sa voix était légèrement plaintive et la chose, après avoir attendu quelques instants en observant l'étranger, sembla amorcer un geste dans sa direction.

Le g-boy ouvrit un peu plus les yeux pour tenter de voir ce que c'était, mais un bruit désagréable retentit dans la salle, faisant grincer les barreaux de sa cellule, et la chose, complètement effrayée, courut se réfugier dans l'ombre la plus épaisse de la prison avec un tout petit couinement.

- Tu as de la chance mon grand, le général Treize en personne est venu pour t'interroger ! Je sens que tu vas apprécier… ricana le garde en s'approchant.

Ils entrèrent à trois dans sa cellule et s'emparèrent du garçon qui ne lâcha pas un gémissement malgré sa douleur. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur avec violence.

Le g-boy lança un dernier regard à l'ombre de la cellule avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lorsque les gardes ramenèrent le prisonnier quelques heures après, celui-ci était en piteux état. Ils le jetèrent violemment au sol.

- Ordures… siffla le g-boy.

Enervé, l'un des garde lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, et allait recommencer, ravi de la grimace de douleur qui apparaissait sur le visage du prisonnier quand l'un de ses camarades l'en empêcha d'une main sur le bras.

- Arrête, vu son état, il n'y survivrait pas !

- Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de l'état des prisonniers toi ? gronda le garde.

- Depuis que Treize a dit qu'il le voulait vivant pour la prochaine séance d'interrogatoire abruti !

Ils sortirent en s'injuriant mutuellement, ignorant totalement le garçon allongé par terre qui souffrait le martyr.

La porte grinça de nouveau sinistrement : la scène se répétait et le prisonnier esquissa une grimace. Il détestait ces états stationnaires où les mêmes cycles se répétaient en boucle : d'ici quelques heures, ils reviendraient le chercher pour l'emmener devant Treize, qui lui poserait les mêmes questions, et auxquelles il ne répondrait pas, puis le ramèneraient ici et il entendrait encore une fois cette maudite porte grincer sinistrement, comme dans un cauchemar.

Il soupira et porta la main à son ventre : les mauvais traitements de Treize avaient aggravé la plaie.

Epuisé, il n'eut pas la force de ramper et sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience, oubliant l'ombre qu'il avait côtoyé quelques heures auparavant qui n'avait pas bougé et l'observait calmement de loin.

…

…

A suivre…

Alors, je suis sûre que tout le monde se demande qui est prisonnier et quelle est cette ombre étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas une petite idée… ?

On lance les paris ? lol


	2. Un ami

Disclamer : persos pas na moi !

Note : le mystère est enfin levé et je peux déjà vous annoncer que peu d'entre vous( je crois même personne lol) n'ont réussi à découvrir l'homme-mystère ! Mais j'avais bien caché la surprise aussi…

Et pour une fois, j'innove un couple que j'avais envie d'essayer depuis longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

…

…

**_Apprivoise-moi _**

Chapitre : Un ami…

….

….

Un bruit le tira de sa torpeur et il se réveilla en sursaut.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas déjà les gardes… Sa blessure le faisait horriblement souffrir et en portant la main à son front, il se rendit compte qu'il avait de la fièvre. Sa tête était lourde et il se sentait nauséeux…

Il eut néanmoins le courage de se relever doucement et d'aller se repositionner dos au mur, en position assise. Il préférait être ainsi, avec l'impression de venir voir ce qui allait arriver.

Il ferma les yeux. Le bruit se réitéra et il dû les rouvrir.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Sa tête était si lourde et son esprit si embrumé… Il avait perdu trop de sang…

Un mouvement dans la pénombre de la cellule attira son attention.

- Ah… C'est toi…

C'était amusant en soi : il avait l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami.

L'ombre remua de nouveau comme pour acquiescer et il sourit. Cette présence le rassura, même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Sûrement oui… Tu as veillé sur mon sommeil, c'est gentil de ta part….

La chose ne l'avait pas attaqué durant son inconscience :manifestement, elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, il en était maintenant sûr.

Il porta la main à son ventre et gémit : lors de la mission, il avait reçu une balle dans le ventre dans un moment d'inattention, et les ozzies avaient profité de sa faiblesse pour le capturer. Heureusement, les intestins n'avaient pas dû être touchés, sinon il serait déjà mort, mais la plaie n'était pas belle, l'atmosphère de la cellule favorisant l'infection, et il perdait trop de sang. De toute façon, si cette blessure ne le tuait pas, il pouvait encore compter sur Treize qui s'était fait un malin plaisir à appuyer sur son ventre pour en voir couler le sang. Il se demandait même si c'était les informations qu'il pouvait livrer ou le plaisir de le torturer qui poussaient Treize dans ce qu'il faisait… Peut-être les deux.

La chose tapie dans l'ombre bougea soudain lorsqu'il gémit et s'approcha timidement. Tout doucement, le g-boy vit sortir un petit pied de l'ombre, suivit d'un corps tout aussi petit.

Ni animal, ni homme.

Un enfant.

Il ne devait guère avoir plus de 4 ans, à en juger par sa taille. Tout petit, d'une maigreur à faire peur, des cheveux mi-long d'une couleur étrange, ressemblant au sable blanc… Il avait des yeux calmes quoiqu'un peu effrayés devant la carrure du g-boy. Il s'approcha très lentement, étudiant la réaction du garçon avant de se lancer réellement.

Le prisonnier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de chasser son hallucination. Ce devait être la fièvre qui lui faisait avoir des visions, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

L'enfant avait deux longues oreilles animales sur la tête, dont la base était dissimulée dans son cuir chevelu, et une longue queue touffue pendait dans son dos, juste au-dessous de ses fesses. Les oreilles et la queue étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, d'un sable tirant sur le blanc.

Etrangement, l'enfant évoqua chez le g-boy l'image d'un fennec, ce petit renard des sables dont la fourrure était de la même couleur que les cheveux de l'enfant.

Deux grands yeux noirs se levèrent sur le g-boy, y cherchant comme une approbation et le garçon fondit complètement en voyant ces deux pupilles foncées trembler, posées sur lui. Il oublia tout le reste et tendit une main pacifique à l'enfant-animal qui s'approcha doucement et vint la renifler.

Oui, un petit fennec… C'était ça.

Comment Oz pouvait garder un enfant dans leurs geôles et l'y abandonner. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que l'enfant séjournait depuis longtemps ici et que personne ne s'en occupait : il était très sale et trop maigre pour avoir manger quelque chose ces derniers jours. Le prisonnier se demanda même comment il avait survécu jusque là, cela tenait du miracle.

Le petit posa sa main dans celle du g-boy et ce dernier sentit ses petits doigts fins la parcourir pour en analyser chaque détail. Il tenta de refermer gentiment ses propres doigts sur ceux du gamin, mais l'enfant lui échappa rapidement et recula d'un pas, un peu effrayé. Ses oreilles se couchèrent sur sa tête et ses yeux fixèrent cette main qui avait osé bouger alors qu'il l'examinait. L'image arracha un sourire au g-boy qui aplatit de nouveau ses doigts en signe de paix.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal… Promis.

Les oreilles de l'enfant se redressèrent en entendant sa voix et il pencha la tête de côté comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire. Ses yeux se collèrent littéralement aux siens, sans aucune gêne et le g-boy sentit son cœur fondre une nouvelle fois. Ce gosse était trop mignon… Ses yeux étaient d'un noir si profond qu'ils lui rappelèrent ceux de Wufei.

Il aurait tout donné pour que les yeux du chinois se posent sur lui comme ceux de cet enfant…

Ce souvenir lui arracha un soupir et les yeux du petit se voilèrent d'inquiétude. Il oublia sa méfiance et se rapprocha du prisonnier, posa une petite main sur sa jambe et tendit l'autre vers son ventre, sans le toucher toutefois. Il semblait montrer sa blessure et ses yeux lui lançaient une muette interrogation.

- Oui, j'ai mal, mais ce n'est pas grave… tenta de le rassurer le g-boy, même s'il ignorait si l'enfant le comprenait.

L'enfant continua de l'observer quelques minutes, puis il le considéra inoffensif, se roula en boule tout contre sa jambe et ferma les yeux en poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction. Ses oreilles bougèrent encore un peu, agitées de petits soubresauts nerveux, puis s'immobilisèrent. Il s'était endormi.

Très étonné de sa confiance, le prisonnier l'observa à son tour et osa porter sa main sur sa tête pour le caresser. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent dans la chevelure douce malgré la crasse du petit et ce dernier poussa un petit soupir de bien-être.

Le prisonnier sourit : décidément il aurait pu s'attendre à tout trouver dans les geôles d'Oz, mais sûrement pas ça !

L'enfant-animal se bouina un peu plus contre lui, recherchant sans doute de la chaleur et le garçon l'attira à lui pour poser sa tête sur son côté et l'entoura de son bras. Ainsi blotti, l'enfant cessa de bouger et plongea dans le sommeil des justes, suivi de peu par son nouvel ami.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il était quand il se réveilla. Il se sentait tellement mal… Et son corps était si lourd…

Un bruit assourdissant l'avait tiré de son sommeil et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Des murs noirs, la pénombre, des barreaux…

Oz.

Tout lui revenait maintenant et il tourna la tête vers la porte de sa cellule où venait d'apparaître une silhouette. Il tenta de voir qui c'était mais il y avait un tel brouillard devant ses yeux… Cependant, l'ombre était trop agitée pour être un garde de Oz. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement.

Sa voix lui parvint comme à travers une paroi :

- … Atr… Qua… QUATRE !!

Il voulut articuler quelque chose de cohérent, mais il ne pu dire qu'une seule chose :

- Wufei…

- Debout Quatre, je viens te sortir de là !

Le chinois ouvrit brutalement la porte de la cellule et se précipita vers l'arabe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- J'ai fait exploser la partir nord de la base, ils sont tous occupés là-bas, ça nous laisse du temps pour fuir. Allez viens Quatre !

L'arabe lui renvoya un faible sourire et tenta de garder ses yeux ouverts. Wufei comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il s'accroupit prés de lui. Il l'examina quelques secondes, porta une main à son ventre et la retira avec un petit cri horrifié.

- Mon dieu Quatre, mais tu es blessé !

- Wufei… soupira le blond, très las.

- Bon, je vais te sortir de là.

La voix du chinois trahissait une certaine inquiétude et Quatre comprit que son état devait être grave. De toute façon, il aurait pu le deviner même sans cela : il n'avait jamais été entouré d'un tel brouillard auparavant et il ne sentait pratiquement plus son corps.

Le chinois s'empara de lui et le bascula sur son épaule, avant de se relever et de le sortir de là.

- Tiens bon Quatre… le supplia le chinois.

Quatre fronça les sourcils : il lui semblait oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il avait eu avant et qu'il n'avait pas vu à son réveil.

Son esprit totalement embrumé, il tenta de se souvenir et l'image d'un enfant-animal ressemblant furieusement à un fennec s'imposa à son esprit.

Le même enfant qui le regardait partir sur les épaules de son camarade, debout devant la porte de la cellule ouverte, n'osant pas faire un pas de plus, lui lançant un regard perdu.

Il avait dû s'éclipser quand Wufei était apparu, effrayé.

Quatre tendit un bras vers lui et articula aussi fort qu'il pu :

- Arrête Wufei !

Le chinois stoppa aussitôt et s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passa Quatre ? On a pas le temps !

- Derrière… se força le blond, totalement épuisé.

Wufei se retourna, intrigué, et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'enfant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Faut le sortir de là… murmura faiblement Quatre.

Grognant par principe, le chinois s'approcha néanmoins de l'enfant et tenta de l'attraper, mais le petit s'enfuit loin de lui.

- Mais il est con ou quoi ce gosse ? s'écria furieux le chinois. Bon, si c'est comme ça, moi je le laisse ici et…

- Pose-moi par terre Wufei…

- Quatre on a pas le temps pour ces conneries, c'est lui qui veut pas venir !

- Wufei, je ne peux pas l'abandonner ici ! gronda l'arabe, réunissant toutes ses forces pour cet effort.

- Si on se fait prendre, ce sera de ta faute ! siffla le chinois, furieux.

Il redéposa le blond à terre. Celui-ci appela immédiatement l'enfant, la main tendue vers l'ombre.

- Allez viens petit… Il faut partir d'ici… Tu me fais confiance ? Allez viens…

Le chinois observa l'ombre qui hésitait et pesta :

- Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas venir ! Quatre !

- Petit… souffla une dernière fois le blond avant de s'effondrer, totalement épuisé.

Le chinois le rattrapa immédiatement, passa son bras sous ses genoux et un sous ses épaules et il le souleva pour l'emmener. Au même moment, l'enfant surgit de sa cachette et sauta dans les bras du blond qui referma ses mains sur lui avec un soupir satisfait, avant de s'évanouir. L'enfant s'accrocha littéralement au cou de l'arabe et se cramponna de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux.

Wufei lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avait de s'élancer à l'extérieur, portant son précieux fardeau dans ses bras.

La respiration de Quatre était trop saccadée, sa peau trop brûlante sous ses doigts, et cela inquiétait énormément le chinois. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche…

Il courut jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait cachée sous les arbres, sans rencontrer un seul garde. Il fallait dire que les explosions avaient alerté la base et tout le monde courait en tout sens, sans se préoccuper de la sécurité du site. Cependant, cette désorganisation servait au chinois. Il posa l'arabe, l'enfant toujours noué à son cou, à l'arrière de la voiture et jeta rapidement une couverture sur lui avant de se précipiter sur le volant.

La voiture démarra en trombe et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la base, laissant comme seul souvenir un nuage de poussière derrière elle.

…

…

A suivre…


	3. Un retour difficile

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, hormis le petit bout de chou mi-homme mi-fennec…(faudra d'ailleurs que je lui trouve un nom…)

Genre : yaoi !!

…

…

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

Chapitre : Un retour difficile

…

…

La voiture arriva en trombe à la planque qu'ils occupaient tous deux pour leur mission et Wufei descendit rapidement pour sortir Quatre.

L'enfant dans ses bras lui lança un regard noir et fit semblant de lui montrer les crocs quand le chinois s'avança pour récupérer l'arabe.

- Mais arrête imbécile, je veux juste l'aider ! s'exclama furieusement le chinois.

Il avait autre chose à faire que de gérer la crise d'un enfant qui à première vue avait tout d'un animal sauvage. Il tendit la main et l'enfant gronda sourdement.

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil à l'arabe : il était vraiment dans un sale état, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder.

Il avança alors sans peur et prit son coéquipier dans ses bras. L'enfant bondit aussitôt sur lui et mordit son avant-bras, ce qui arracha un petit cri au pilote.

- Espèce de taré, je veux l'aider ! L'aider !!

Il secoua son bras, ce qui fit lâcher prise à l'enfant, et sortit enfin Quatre de la voiture. Il ouvrit avec difficulté la porte de la planque, maudissant le gamin au passage et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans refermer complètement la porte.

L'enfant l'avait regardé emmener son nouvel ami, impuissant, la peur au fond du regard. La seule fois où l'on avait emmené son ami loin de lui, il lui était revenu en piteux état, aussi avait-il raison de craindre ce nouvel enlèvement.

Lorsque l'homme aux yeux bridés eut disparu derrière la porte, le gamin sauta hors de la voiture et le suivit le plus silencieusement possible, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Il poussa doucement la porte, reniflant toutes les odeurs qui se dégageaient de l'intérieur, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger malgré la nouveauté de l'endroit. Il sentit l'odeur très forte de son ami blond, celle du sang frais, et celle de l'homme aux yeux bridés qui venaient de passer. Derrière ces odeurs fortes car nouvelles, l'enfant pu sentir plusieurs autres odeurs qui venaient s'y coller, des odeurs anciennes qui se dégageaient de toute la maison. Cela sentait la nourriture, les produits ménagers, la poussière… C'était étrange mais pas agressif aussi se permit-il d'entrer doucement à l'intérieur, poussé par la curiosité et par l'envie de savoir où était passé son ami blond. Il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour lui mais bizarrement, même si l'homme aux yeux bridés criait fort, il ne semblait pas méchant, aussi y avait-il un petit espoir qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à son nouvel ami.

L'endroit semblait attrayant, beaucoup de choses nouvelles et inconnues lui sautèrent aux yeux, mais sans doute un peu effrayé par toute cette nouveauté, l'enfant se précipita vers les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et grimpa à l'étage. Il suivait l'odeur du sang, très forte. C'était métallique, désagréable, mais il savait qu'au bout il trouverait son ami.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte : le blond était derrière, il en était sûr. Seulement, l'homme aux yeux bridés était avec lui et il préféra guetter avant d'entrer.

Ce dernier jurait : il avait déposé Quatre sur le lit, enlever son dessus et essayait de canaliser l'hémorragie tout en lui donnant les premiers soins. La blessure était sérieuse et lui faisait peur, d'autant plus qu'un début d'infection l'avait gagné. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, et Wufei s'inquiétait énormément, peu sûr de réussir à guérir son ami seul.

Il nettoya avec un soin extrême la blessure de Quatre, veillant à ne pas le faire souffrir davantage, le força à avaler des calmants qu'il avait trouvé dans la pharmacie de secours, et il banda très doucement la plaie, tout en récitant, la voix tremblante :

- Ça va aller Quatre… Il faut tenir…

Quelque temps plus tard, une fois Quatre soigneusement bandé, Wufei s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro de ses amis restés dans une autre planque.

Il tomba rapidement sur Duo :

- Allô ?… Wufei, Maxwell, je m'appelle Wufei !!! Ecoute, c'est pas le moment de blaguer, je… Non, justement, Quatre ne va pas bien du tout ! Passe-moi Heero s'il te plaît.

Quand il eut enfin le japonais à l'autre bout du fil, Wufei lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

- Il faut que je ramène Quatre très vite, sa blessure m'inquiète… Sans parler de la torture qu'il a subi…

- _Je crois que ça va être très difficile_, expliqua le japonais, très gêné. _OZ est partout en ce moment, et heureusement que j'ai protégé cette ligne, sans quoi ils seraient à votre porte d'ici quelques minutes… Trowa n'a pas pu sortir hier tellement la situation est tendue…_

- Mais Heero, je ne peux pas laisser Quatre mourir ici !!

- _Mais si vous sortez, c'est la mort assurée pour vous deux. Un jeune garçon avec un blessé sur les bras, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Il faut que tu t'occupes de Quatre, le temps que la situation se calme et que je vous donne le feu vert pour rentrer… Je suis désolé Wufei…_

- Pas autant que moi ! gronda le chinois en raccrochant rapidement.

Il lança un regard inquiet à Quatre, qui dormait à présent, la respiration toujours aussi laborieuse.

- Comment je vais faire…. ?

Il avait fait les premiers soins, et espérait que Quatre n'aurait pas besoin de plus, auquel cas il ne pourrait guère l'aider.

Il s'assit à ses côtés sur les draps et le regarda, les yeux soudain perdus dans de sombres pensées…

- Je suis désolé Quatre…

Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, appréciant le contact doux de sa peau.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Tu es la dernière personne au monde que j'aurai voulu voir dans cette cellule…

…

…

De son côté, l'enfant n'avait rien perdu de la scène et ses petites oreilles se levèrent devant le changement de ton du chinois. L'homme semblait plus calme, moins agité par cette colère qui l'avait effrayé au début et timidement, il se risqua à entrer dans la pièce.

A pas de velours, il se glissa jusqu'au lit, prenant garde toutefois à ne pas trop se faire voir du chinois, et il contourna le matelas pour venir s'asseoir sur ses fesses, au pied même du lit où reposait Quatre.

Ses oreilles étaient dressées, guettant le moindre bruit. Elles bougèrent en entendant le chinois soupirer et se lever.

Aussitôt que l'homme fut sorti de la pièce, l'enfant grimpa comme il le pu dans le lit, s'accrochant de ses petites mains aux draps que le corps du blond retenait, se démenant comme un beau diable et il réussit enfin à monter aux côtés de son ami.

Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté, observant le blond qui dormait, abruti par la fièvre et les calmants, sa peau trop pâle et ses traits trop tirés.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, l'enfant le sentait bien. Son instinct lui criait que son ami n'allait pas bien.

Doucement il posa sa petite main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le secoua, cherchant à le faire revenir à lui, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part du blond. Terriblement inquiet de l'immobilité de son nouvel ami, l'enfant émit un petit couinement plaintif avant de prendre la main de Quatre dans les siennes, la serrant doucement en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir frappé en le voyant, le seul à ne pas lui crier dessus. Il s'était montré gentil et aux yeux de l'enfant, il avait tous les droits de porter le titre d'ami.

…

…

C'est à ce moment-là que Wufei revint, une petite bassine remplie d'eau dans les mains et une autre trousse de soin pendue à son bras.

- Toi !! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant le gosse.

L'enfant sursauta et il tenta de nouveau de montrer les crocs à cet homme qui ne cessait de hurler sur lui, ses petites mains tremblant sur celle de Quatre. Il voulait protéger son ami mais l'homme aux yeux bridés l'effrayait et quand Wufei se rapprocha du lit, l'enfant apeuré sauta hors du lit et courut se réfugier contre l'armoire de la chambre, dans un petit coin où il se recroquevilla en tremblant.

Le chinois haussa les sourcils, étonné de ses réactions dignes d'un enfant sauvage et il le scruta, vraiment intrigué par cet enfant qui ne réagissait pas du tout comme il l'espérait.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et finit par déclarer plus calmement :

- Allez, je vais pas te faire de mal… Tu peux venir…

Mais le petit corps tremblant refusa de bouger, si bien que le chinois finit par hausser les épaules en maugréant.

Puis il se détourna de l'enfant et reporta toute son attention sur Quatre. Lentement, avec une douceur surprenante, il prit plusieurs serviettes et les trempa dans l'eau, avant de les éponger pour ensuite nettoyer les plaies moins importantes de Quatre.

Pour certaines blessures trop importantes, il prit un peu d'alcool et s'appliqua à les désinfecter avec une délicatesse extrême, essayant de ne pas trop faire souffrir le blondinet qui de toute façon était beaucoup trop abruti par son état pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Ca va aller Quatre, je te le jure. Il faut juste que tu tiennes un peu d'accord ?

Rarement le chinois se montrait aussi prévenant envers quelqu'un, mais voilà, Quatre n'était pas n'importe qui… C'était un de ses coéquipiers, c'était un ami… C'était une personne auquel il tenait beaucoup. La seule peut-être pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie pour que cela n'arrive pas… Le seul qu'il arrivait à regarder depuis Meiran.

Il n'avait jamais osé avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Quatre, pas même à lui-même. C'était trop dur, trop difficile de faire plier cet orgueil incommensurable qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Mais maintenant, il en venait presque à le regretter. Parce que Quatre avait frôlé de si prés la mort durant ces deux jours qu'il avait passé dans les geôles d'Oz. Wufei en frissonna : s'il avait trop attendu, il n'aurait retrouvé qu'un cadavre.

Et c'est souvent dans ces moments-là qu'on se rend compte qu'il faut parfois dire certaines choses avant qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour les entendre. Avant que l'unique personne qui soit réellement concerné ne puisse plus ouvrir les yeux et le regarder en face pendant qu'il lui avouait ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur…

…

Le chinois soupira et continua sa tâche, lavant ainsi soigneusement le corps torturé du blond. Il serra souvent les dents, furieux de voir avec quel acharnement Oz traitait ses prisonniers. Quatre avait dû passer de très mauvais quart d'heure entre leurs mains…

Wufei se maudit de n'avoir fait exploser qu'une partie de la base : il aurait dû faire sauter la base entière, avec tous ces salauds qui avaient osé toucher Quatre !

La nuit s'écoula lentement, très lentement, alors que dans son coin, la petite forme recroquevillée s'était doucement assoupie, vaincue par la fatigue et la peur…

…

…

A suivre…


	4. Petitdéjeuner

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, hormis le petit bout de chou mi-homme mi-fennec…

…

Genre : yaoi !!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait chaud au cœur !

…

…

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

Chapitre : Petit-déjeuner

…

…

Wufei finit de bander les dernières plaies, trop importantes pour être laissées à l'air libre et passa son bras sur son front dans un geste de lassitude. Le pauvre Quatre n'avait plus une parcelle de peau qui ne soit pas blessée ou griffée, même si Wufei avait fait son possible pour lui épargner toute souffrance.

Il jeta un œil inquiet sur son ami et soupira avant de se relever pour aller ranger la trousse de soin un peu plus loin.

C'est en se levant qu'il aperçut la petite forme recroquevillée dans son coin, tremblant toujours un peu, mais cette fois-ci de froid. Le gamin s'était endormi, roulé en boule dos à l'armoire, et le bruit très doux de sa respiration régulière arracha un soupir au chinois.

Ce dernier s'empara d'une petite couverture et s'approcha avant de la laisser tomber doucement sur le petit corps allongé par terre, le recouvrant et lui apportant un peu de chaleur. Probablement épuisé, l'enfant ne se réveilla même pas et continua à dormir paisiblement, ses tremblements se calmant doucement.

Wufei eut malgré lui un petit sourire attendri, même s'il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Winner avait tellement tenu à ramener ce gamin ici. Certes le laisser chez Oz n'aurait pas été sympa de leur part, mais maintenant, qu'allaient-ils en faire ?

Parce qu'à première vue, le gamin ne serait jamais accepté dans un quelconque orphelinat : sans parler de Oz qui le retrouverait aussitôt, il y avait trois petits éléments gênants dans l'histoire… Une queue et deux oreilles. Certes adorables, mais quand même gênantes.

D'ailleurs le chinois avait été impressionné la première fois qu'il avait aperçu le gamin mais maintenant il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une expérience d'Oz qui n'avait peut-être pas donné de résultats satisfaisants et qu'ils avaient oublié dans une cellule en attendant probablement de voir combien de temps le gamin tiendrait sans mourir de faim…

Pitoyable et rien que l'idée fit frémit le chinois qui rapporta la trousse de soin jusque dans la salle de bain, en espérant ne pas avoir à la ressortir de sitôt.

Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Quatre et finit bientôt par s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue…

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Lorsque le chinois se réveilla, il s'étira énergiquement sur son fauteuil et ouvrit doucement les yeux, un par un, avec une paresse étonnante de sa part. Il posa aussitôt un regard inquiet sur Quatre, dont le teint pâle et les traits fatigués reflétaient la nuit agitée qu'il avait dû passer. Il posa sa main sur son front légèrement humide et soupira : la fièvre avait un peu diminué… Il semblait se rétablir tout doucement…

Un léger bruit attira son attention et Wufei tourna son regard vers l'armoire. Une petite bouille curieuse le regardait attentivement, suivant le moindre de ses gestes comme si le chinois était un dieu. Ses oreilles étaient fièrement dressées sur sa petite tête, immobiles, attentives elles aussi au moindre bruit dans la pièce.

Le petit air sérieux du gamin fit secouer la tête à Wufei qui se releva aussitôt et sortit de la pièce, toujours sous le regard curieux de l'enfant.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, et pendant ce temps, le gamin ne bougea pas : il s'était réveillé dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, très différente de sa cellule habituelle et dont les odeurs l'avaient pendant un court instant déstabilisé. Mais celle de son ami avait survolé le reste et le gamin s'était un peu calmé en se souvenant de la veille.

C'était la première fois qu'il quittait sa cellule et ce réveil un peu troublant l'avait laissé perplexe. Il n'avait pas osé aller rejoindre son ami car l'homme aux yeux bridés était toujours là et même s'il se montrait gentil avec le blond, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa présence à lui, aussi le gamin préféra-t-il ne pas bouger et rester à sa place, dans cette étrange petite chose qui lui apportait tant de chaleur.

Il avait un peu bougé sous la couverture, s'était roulé à l'intérieur, s'amusant comme un petit fou avec ce bout carré de douceur et de chaleur, jusqu'au moment où le chinois s'était réveillé. Inquiet, il avait suivi le moindre de ses mouvements et maintenant qu'il était sorti, le gamin préféra attendre, devinant qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir.

Mais Wufei ne revint pas seul. Une étrange odeur l'accompagnait, agréablement distillée dans l'atmosphère par les croissants qu'il avait ramené sur un petit plateau, accompagnés d'une grande tasse de thé fumante et d'un verre d'eau.

Le petit, attiré par l'odeur très alléchante, surtout pour lui qui n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, releva ses oreilles et fixa Wufei sans bouger, soudain encore plus curieux et attentif.

Le chinois posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et fit d'abord boire un peu Quatre en lui soulevant la tête doucement. L'arabe avala difficilement quelques gorgées et replongea aussitôt dans l'inconscience sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

Puis Wufei attrapa un croissant et le mit bien en évidence pour le môme, devinant que l'enfant devait avoir faim et cherchant à l'attirer prés de lui. Il lui montra la pâtisserie, se faisant tentant :

- Allez viens, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promet ! Tu n'as pas faim ?

Il secoua le croissant et quand il vit que les yeux intéressés du gamin suivaient le mouvement, il eu un petit sourire et se pencha vers le sol, amenant le croissant à la hauteur du petit.

C'était vraiment étrange de réagir ainsi, mais depuis le début, le gamin lui donnait l'impression d'être un animal sauvage et il réagissait en tant que tel. Et visiblement la méthode fonctionnait car il vit la petite bouille s'animer et l'enfant sortit finalement de son petit nid douillet pour s'avancer à pas très prudents jusqu'à Wufei, gardant toutefois une distance de sécurité, prêt à courir jusqu'à la couverture au moindre mouvement suspect.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas que le chinois aurait pu franchir facilement, mais il préféra rester sagement assis, attendant que l'enfant fasse de lui-même le premier pas.

Le gamin leva les oreilles, guettant avec une crainte discrète les réactions du chinois et comme ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il s'avança en tendant sa petite main vers le croissant qui dégageait une odeur irrésistible, baissant les oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, s'aplatissant comme un fauve à la chasse.

Mais dés que sa petite main se posa sur le croissant, il le tira d'un geste vif et trottina allégrement jusqu'à sa petite couverture avant de s'y réfugier comme derrière une barricade et il jeta un coup d'œil au chinois qui secouait la tête, se demandant décidément quelle étrange créature ils avaient bien pu ramener, mais malgré tout un peu amusé par la situation.

Puis il but tranquillement sa tasse de thé, veillant sur Quatre, alors que le gamin se mettait à mordre énergiquement dans son croissant, écarquillant les yeux devant tant de délice ! Lui qui ne connaissait que le pain rassis que les soldats lui jetaient parfois était aux anges ! Jamais il n'avait rien goûté d'aussi bon…

Il mordit dedans à pleines dent, poussant parfois des petits grognements quand le croissant opposait un peu de résistance mais il finit par en venir à bout, remplissant de miettes sa petite couvertures et se roulant dedans alors qu'il achevait le croissant par un dernier coup de croc.

Il se redressa soudain dans sa couverture, ce petit nid adapté à sa taille et regarda avec attention le chinois, ses oreilles bougeant au gré d'un rythme connu de lui seul.

Wufei finit par se rendre compte de cette observation et tourna un visage contrarié vers le gamin.

- Quoi ?

Les oreilles bougèrent légèrement alors que les yeux du gamin étaient concentrés sur le petit sac blanc qui contenait les autres croissants et le chinois comprit aussitôt l'intérêt du gosse.

Il prit un croissant dans sa main et aussitôt le regard de l'enfant se fit plus acéré.

- Tu aimes ?

Evidemment il n'eut aucune réponse, et plus le temps passait plus il lui paraissant évident que l'enfant ne savait pas parler, ou bien n'en était pas capable, mais il se contenta de lever le croissant à sa hauteur, se repérant sur les mouvements des petites oreilles blanches, particulièrement nerveuses.

Il secoua un peu le croissant, faisant saliver le môme qui finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de confrontation, sortit de sa couverture et reprit son chemin vers le chinois, à pas de loup. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, observant Wufei avec toujours un peu de crainte.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles tous deux restèrent immobiles, Wufei testant l'enfant et ce dernier attendant un quelconque signe pour agir. D'autant plus que le croissant, à hauteur du visage du chinois, était beaucoup trop haut pour lui : il ne pourrait jamais l'attraper comme ça… Et l'homme aux yeux bridés ne semblait pas décidé à l'abaisser comme la première fois.

Alors, prenant sur lui pour avoir cette proie si appétissante, il fit un nouveau pas et tendit naïvement sa main vers Wufei, ou plus exactement le croissant, ses petits yeux fermement décidés et un peu suppliants.

Le chinois observa la petite main tendue avec courage vers lui et sourit : le petit n'avait pas peur ou du moins il apprenait à la combattre et cela lui plaisait. Et puis il était également un incroyable gourmand au ventre affamé. Cependant, à voir son extrême maigreur, il en avait bien le droit et vaincu par les petits yeux suppliants et la main tendue, paume face au ciel comme si elle exigeait un dû, le chinois se baissa lentement et vint déposer le croissant dans la petite paume quémandeuse.

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent, se remplissant de joie et il attrapa le croissant à deux mains avant de retourner rapidement jusqu'à sa couverture, tournant aussitôt le dos à l'homme aux yeux bridés.

Wufei venait sans le savoir de gagner un titre honorable aux yeux de l'enfant : non seulement il soignait son ami blond mais en plus, il lui donnait sans rien demander en retour ces choses délicieuses… Certes il criait un peu trop fort et semblait toujours en colère, mais la nourriture qu'il dispensait était bien trop bonne pour que l'enfant ne passe pas au-dessus de ces choses-là.

Il mordit dans son croissant avec plaisir et le chinois ne pu retenir un petit sourire en le voyant aussi dégourdi. L'enfant lui rappelait un peu Duo dans ses manières, et un peu Heero dans sa sauvagerie naturelle. Et son silence lui faisait penser à Trowa…

…

…

A suivre…


	5. Colère et remords

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise et moi aussi je trouve le bout de chou trop mignon En espérant que la suite sera tout aussi captivante.

…

…

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

…

Chapitre 5 : Colère et remords…

….

…

L'état de Quatre resta stationnaire, et la fièvre ne semblait pas vraiment diminuée depuis son retour, ce qui inquiétait énormément Wufei. L'arabe ne supportait pas longtemps une température trop élevée, mais malheureusement il n'avait rien pour la faire descendre.

Il lavait souvent son corps à l'eau fraîche, s'occupait de lui avec un soin extrême. Ses bandages étaient constamment renouvelés, au minimum trois fois par jour, mais Quatre ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

L'esprit du chinois était tout entier préoccupé par cela, si bien qu'il finit presque par moment par oublier la petite créature qu'ils avaient ramené des geôles d'OZ. Le petit bout de chou n'avait absolument pas bougé de sa couverture le premier jour, observant les allées et venues de Wufei, écoutant attentivement chacun de ses grognements et grommellements comme s'ils lui permettaient de décoder l'inquiétude qui envahissait son compagnon de chambre. Il s'était fait tout petit, ne dérangeant absolument pas le chinois, profitant de cette chaude couverture tombée du ciel qu'il adorait plus que tout.

Quelquefois le regard de Wufei avait dérivé sur la petite boule de poil qui s'amusait dans sa couverture, comme un enfant aurait pu le faire, même si parfois il rappelait davantage un chiot qu'un humain. Cette vision apaisante lui avait arraché quelques sourires que son inquiétude pour Quatre effaçait rapidement.

Il avait ramené quelques croissants pour nourrir leur étrange invité et ce dernier s'approchait de plus en plus prés et restait plus longtemps prés de lui afin d'obtenir les succulentes viennoiseries qu'il partait aussitôt dévorer dans son petit nid douillet.

Wufei savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas très bien de nourrir l'enfant uniquement avec ça, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait ni le cœur ni l'envie de préparer un repas correct. Rien que l'idée de savoir que Quatre ne pourrait pas le partager avec eux le rendait malade.

Le deuxième jour, l'enfant était enfin sorti de sa couverture et s'était approché du lit, jetant sur les couvertures un regard inquiet et curieux. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi son ami blond n'allait pas mieux et les sourires de ce dernier lui manquaient. Il avait tiré sur les couvertures, réclamant l'attention de Quatre malheureusement toujours aussi faible et inconscient, et il n'avait réussi qu'à s'attirer la colère du chinois, furieux que le garçonnet ennuie le blond alors qu'il tentait de se reposer.

Effrayé, l'enfant s'était précipité dans sa couverture et n'en avait plus bougé, ne comprenant pas ce soudain accès de colère contre lui et détestant entendre la voix du chinois monter en volume de cette manière.

Wufei, en le voyant se réfugier dans son petit coin, s'était aussitôt senti coupable. Comment pouvait-il en arriver à décharger son angoisse sur un enfant innocent ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse… Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé depuis quelques jours, et à part boire du thé, il n'avait rien avalé de solide. Ses muscles commençaient à peser lourd et Wufei se sentait de plus en plus mal, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. A trop rester inactif et aussi nerveux, il allait devenir fou.

Soupirant, Wufei se passa la main sur son visage et se releva en titubant : Quatre allait se réveiller, il allait s'en sortir et il ne mourait pas sans savoir ce que le chinois ressentait pour lui ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Alors il devrait être en forme lorsque le blond ouvrirait les yeux...

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante pour se mouiller le visage avec de l'eau et se rafraîchir un peu. Le temps de se pencher sur le lavabo et d'ouvrir le robinet, un bruit de verre cassé retentit dans la chambre attenante et le chinois sursauta. Fou d'inquiétude, il se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté pour apercevoir le plateau sur lequel il avait posé le verre d'eau qu'il utilisait pour faire boire Quatre de temps en temps à terre. Le verre s'était brisé en tombant mais heureusement la carafe d'eau semblait seulement avoir roulé mais ne s'était pas brisé.

Les yeux du chinois se rétrécirent quand il aperçut le coupable de toute cette casse, à même le sol, les oreilles baissées et un petit air penaud sur son visage. Wufei se rapprocha en soupirant, sentant la colère monter de nouveau en lui et l'enfant se recula en tremblant, ses instincts sentant qu'il allait de nouveau se faire disputer. Il gémit doucement et baissa la tête, des petites larmes apparaissants au coin de ses yeux.

- NON MAIS REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIS !!!!

L'enfant se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et posa ses mains sur sa tête comme pour se protéger, couinant de plus en plus. Mais la colère du chinois redescendit brutalement quand son regard se posa sur l'être effrayé devant lui, tremblant de tout son petit corps comme si le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête. Du sang coulait sur sa main blessée, sans doute à cause du verre brisé au sol et pourtant l'enfant n'avait même pas émis une seule plainte de douleur.

Il semblait davantage craindre le chinois que la douleur, et Wufei se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Décidément il faisait tout de travers en ce moment !

Il ne s'occupait que de Quatre, s'oubliait lui-même et oubliait cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé mais qui était là et avait droit peut-être à un peu plus de tolérance de sa part. Depuis le début, Wufei n'avait fait de lui hurler dessus, si on exceptait le moment où il lui donnait des croissants. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des idiots, à effrayer le garçonnet qui avait déjà beaucoup de mal à s'adapter. A croire que son inquiétude pour Quatre l'avait rendu aveugle et de plus méchante humeur que d'habitude.

Un petit soupir lui échappa et il s'accroupit devant l'enfant lentement, tentant de retrouver un certain calme qui lui avait échappé depuis bien trop longtemps. Avec délicatesse, il leva sa main pour aller s'emparer de la petite main blessée qui continuait de trembler alors que l'enfant avait fermé les yeux et attendait sa punition. Il l'examina quelques secondes : la plaie n'était pas trop profonde mais il lui faudrait quand même s'en occuper. Il admira le courage de l'enfant qui n'émettait aucune plainte de douleur.

Celui-ci, ne recevant aucun coup, ouvrit précautionneusement un œil et observa le chinois, intrigué par son changement brutal d'attitude. Pourquoi le regardait-il avec autant de douceur tout d'un coup ? Il n'était plus en colère ? Déstabilisé, l'enfant le regarda avec curiosité, se demandant ce qui allai se passer. Il sentait la douleur sur sa main mais il n'osait pas la toucher, effrayé par le sang qui coulait.

Wufei attrapa la trousse de soin qui reposait non loin d'eux et il en sortit un petit coton. Il l'imbiba d'alcool avant de le passer très doucement sur la petite main blessée. L'enfant n'émit pas une seule plainte : ses grands yeux foncés étaient posés sur lui, légèrement inquiet. Le chinois se maudit presque d'inspirer de la crainte chez cet enfant qui ne le méritait pas. Il continua de le soigner gentiment avant de poser un petit pansement sur la plaie.

- Voilà, c'est guéri maintenant.

Sa voix s'était apaisée et l'enfant le sentit nettement. Il regarda sa main pansée avec un drôle d'air, avant de toucher le pansement avec ses doigts, essayant d'analyser cette drôle de chose qui collait à sa peau. Il se mit à le gratter et à soulever les bords, mais le chinois l'arrêta aussitôt en posant délicatement sa main dessus :

- Non, il ne faut pas y toucher.

L'enfant s'arrêta aussitôt et releva un visage perplexe sur Wufei : visiblement il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait et son petit air perdu fini d'attendrir le chinois. L'homme qui ne connaissait que le mot honneur se sentit fondre devant cette petite bouille qui semblait le supplier de l'aider, comme si le chinois était la seule personne au monde à détenir les clés de toutes ces choses nouvelles qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Wufei eut un petit sourire et il caressa gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant, effleurant ses oreilles au passage sans même s'en rendre compte. Elles étaient incroyablement douces au toucher et le chinois les sentit bouger à son contact, apparemment dérangées.

- Tu dois avoir faim, et moi aussi… Cela ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et d'attendre sans réagir. Quatre m'en voudrait s'il était réveillé. Allez viens bonhomme, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Puis sans attendre, Wufei se releva et sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte et invitant l'enfant à le rejoindre. D'abord intrigué, le garçonnet le regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe d'hésitation. Il l'entendait l'appeler et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Devait-il rester ici à veiller sur son ami ou bien devait-il aller avec cet homme qui l'appelait et qui semblait si gentil tout d'un coup ?

Tiraillé, il finit par s'approcher à pas de velours de la porte et il regarda le chinois descendre les escaliers lentement, comme s'il l'attendait. Un petit coup d'œil à gauche, un petit coup d'œil à droite… Personne. Il n'y avait que l'homme aux yeux bridés qui continuait de l'appeler doucement, et sa voix lui promettait mille douceurs…

Intrigué et incapable de résister à la curiosité, l'enfant le suivit finalement et déboula dans la cuisine au moment même où le chinois sortait une casserole.

L'odeur qui envahit bientôt la cuisine finit de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

…

…

A suivre…


	6. Un peu d'eau

Disclamer :les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf le bout de chou aux petites oreilles pointues

Genre : yaoi

…

…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

…

…

**Apprivoises-moi **

_Chapitre 6 : Un peu d'eau…_

…

…

Wufei finit la vaisselle, le cœur enfin serein. Certes, il était mort d'inquiétude pour Quatre, dont l'état stationnaire n'était guère rassurant, mais quelque part, il avait réussi à retrouver cette maîtrise de lui-même, ce calme zen qui lui faisait tellement de bien.

Le repas s'était bien passé et le petit garçon en bout de table avait dévoré tout ce que le chinois lui avait mis dans son assiette, pire qu'un Duo miniature ! Mais cela avait fait rire Wufei qui l'avait laissé manger tranquillement pendant que lui-même reprenait quelques forces en mangeant un peu lui aussi. Il s'était laissé aller, il ne se reconnaissait même pas. A croire qu'il avait perdu les pédales parce que Quatre n'était pas bien.

Oh Quatre, si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller, que je te dise enfin ce que j'ai sur le cœur…

Il finit de faire la vaisselle tranquillement, réfléchissant dans un silence étrange. Remarquant soudain que le gamin ne faisait plus un bruit, il se tourna et se rendit compte d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il n'était plus dans la cuisine !

Un peu inquiet, il finit rapidement de faire la vaisselle et laissa égoutter le tout pendant qu'il filait dans le salon. Il n'eut pas à aller loin… Ses pieds rencontrèrent un coussin éventré et plusieurs plumes blanches s'étalaient par terre, résultat de la petite boule de poil qui s'amusait un peu plus loin sur le canapé.

Le gamin mordait avidement dans un coussin, grognant comme un petit animal. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser et Wufei ne pu retenir un soupir exaspéré malgré le comique de la situation.

- Toi alors…

Au ton de la voix, le gamin releva la tête et fixa le chinois, mais la lueur maligne qui passa dans ses prunelles ne trompa nullement Wufei.

- Et tu trouves ça amusant ?

Cette fois-ci, quand le chinois aperçut le beau sourire qui illumina les traits de l'enfant, il ne pu retenir à son tour un petit pouffement amusé. Bon sang, on aurait dit Duo, en beaucoup plus innocent !

La petite bouille le fixait en souriant, les cheveux remplis de plumes, et Wufei finit par s'approcher en grommelant, histoire de cacher qu'il était plutôt attendri par le spectacle.

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon bain ! Allez viens, suis-moi.

Si Wufei n'était pas sûr que l'enfant sache parler, il semblait pourtant comprendre ce qu'il disait et il descendit aussitôt du canapé, tirant une dernière fois sur le malheureux coussin avant de le lâcher, et il le suivit sans rechigner, apparemment très curieux.

Il monta à l'étage avec lui, le suivant de prés, sautant de marche en marche. Il était plutôt dégourdi pour son âge et le chinois attribua cela à son étrange mutation. Les bébés animaux se débrouillaient bien plus vite que les humains, et cet enfant semblait fonctionner sur le même mode.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et fit couler un petit bain, ne remplissant pas entièrement la baignoire pour éviter de noyer le gamin. Il mit du bain moussant puis se tourna vers l'enfant qui le regardait en bougeant les oreilles, visiblement intrigué.

Il tendit les bras et lui retira délicatement ses vêtements. Très bizarrement, le gamin n'opposa aucune résistance, se laissant faire en riant même lorsque les doigts du chinois frôlèrent ses côtes, et Wufei eut un petit sourire amusé :

- Ca te chatouille ?

Il n'insista pas longtemps et une fois l'enfant déshabillé, il le souleva sous les aisselles pour le faire rentrer dans l'eau.

Ce fut en fait à ce moment très précis que tout se précipita. L'adorable bambin se transforma soudain en un véritable petit monstre quand ses pieds touchèrent l'eau chaude, et il se débattit de toutes ses forces dans les bras de Wufei, cherchant à s'échapper. Le chinois écarquilla les yeux et se mit à crier :

- Mais arrête bon sang, je vais te lâcher sinon !!!

Il faillit d'ailleurs le faire involontairement quand l'enfant planta ses ongles dans ses bras pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

- Aïe !! Mais espèce d'idiot !! Ce n'est que de l'eau !!

L'enfant grognait et tempêtait, mais le chinois refusa de céder : il était trop sale pour qu'il le laisse sortir sans avoir pris un bon bain. De plus, il risquait d'amener des germes à Quatre et cela était hors de question !!

Alors il continua de batailler dur, luttant contre le gosse déchaîné à la simple vue de l'eau. Il finit par réussir à l'asseoir dans l'eau, mais ce fut encore pire ! S'agitant dans tous les sens, le gosse en envoya partout, aspergeant toute la salle de bain et le chinois qui réussit on ne sait par quel miracle à le garder prisonnier entre ses mains. Le tenant solidement, il attrapa un gant et commença à le laver, peut-être un peu rudement vu les circonstances. Le gamin tentait de se protéger avec ses bras, mordant et grognant contre le gant qui passait sur son visage, sur ses bras et son torse. Il n'aimait absolument pas ça !!

Les deux têtes de mules s'acharnèrent longtemps, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure de combat effrénés, le gamin était propre et Wufei complètement trempé ! Il finit enfin par le lâcher et il s'enfuit aussitôt de la baignoire, courant se cacher dans un coin de la salle de bain, continuant de grogner en continu comme pour exprimer son désaccord. Ou d'éventuelles menaces si le chinois essayait de retenter le coup…

Wufei secoua la tête, excédé, et il jeta sur la petite forme recroquevillée une serviette sèche.

- Allez essuye-toi, y a assez d'un malade ici !

Mais le gamin, dés que la serviette lui tomba dessus, commença à se battre sauvagement avec elle, visiblement énervé. Le G-boy leva les yeux au ciel et gronda :

- Et bien défoule-toi là-dessus… Tant que tu me laisses tranquille !

Là-dessus, il tira le rideau de la douche sur la baignoire et enleva ses vêtements trempés qu'il jeta sur le sol. Il prit à son tour une douche méritée, qui lui fit un bien fou. L'eau coulait sur ses muscles fatigués et le détendait du précédent combat qu'il venait de livrer. Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'un être aussi petit aurait autant d'énergie ? Même Duo faisait pâle figure à côté de lui !

Il ressortit de la douche un peu plus calmé et un rapide coup d'œil lui signala que le gamin avait déjà fui hors de la salle de bain.

- Bon débarras ! grogna-t-il.

Il enfila des vêtements propres, refit sa queue de cheval et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait déjà plus fière allure et semblait reposé.

Satisfait il revint quelques temps après dans la chambre de Quatre : il avait beau tout faire, l'arabe hantait ses pensées et il avait du mal à ne pas revenir à son chevet, quoi qu'il se passe.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver le gamin au-dessus du lit de Quatre, assis tout prés du jeune homme. Il posait sur lui un regard tellement inquiet et tellement désolé, sa petite main tenant celle de g-boy, que Wufei en eut le cœur serré.

Dés qu'il entra, le gamin leva des yeux brillants sur lui, d'un air de dire : « Et alors, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas hein ? ».

Il tendit sa main et caressa doucement la petite tête en soupirant :

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, il va s'en remettre. Quatre est fort.

Tellement d'espoir dans ces pupilles fendues… Le chinois en fut ébranlé et sa main dériva vers une mèche blonde qui était retombée dans les yeux de Quatre. Il la retira délicatement et la ramena derrière ses oreilles.

C'était tellement dur de le voir allongé ici, si pâle, sans pouvoir l'aider ! De se dire qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre, sans rien faire d'autre !

Il déglutit et tourna son regard vers l'enfant, qui n'avait cessé de le regarder avec ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Il lui adressa un petit sourire triste et murmura :

- Mais je suis là moi aussi…

Une petite pointe d'émotion tremblait dans sa voix, et son sourire ne cachait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'y avait plus aucune envie de se chamailler entre les deux être qui veillaient sur le jeune arabe endormi. Juste une émotion intense à constater que leur ami ne se réveillait toujours pas…

Le petit se releva soudain et s'approcha de Wufei avant de venir doucement se blottir contre son torse. Ses petits bras passèrent autour de la taille du chinois et se serra ainsi contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son t-shirt. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait réclamer un peu de tendresse et de réconfort, d'une manière si douce et si enfantine que le chinois ne résista pas bien longtemps.

D'abord surpris, il finit par passer ses bras autour du petit corps fragile et il le souleva dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Le gamin n'eut même pas peur, au contraire. Il se pelotonna contre son nouvel ami aux yeux bridés et n'en bougea plus.

-Allez viens, on va se coucher…

…

A suivre….


	7. Un petit garçon têtu

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, hormis le petit bout de chou.

Note : désolée pour mon retard, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

Chapitre 7 : Un petit garçon têtu.

Wufei entra dans une des chambres de la planque et vint aussitôt déposer le petit garçon sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce. Il lui adressa un petit sourire tout en défaisant les couvertures pour venir recouvrir chaudement l'enfant, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant le visage du chinois.

- Tu as besoin de dormir. Je reste à côté, ne t'inquiéte pas.

Wufei n'était pas très habile avec les enfants, alors il se contenta d'une petite caresse dans les cheveux avant de souffler un « bonne nuit » rapide et de le border en vitesse, d'une façon un peu maladroite.

Puis, sa 'corvée' terminée, il se dirigea vers son propre lit, son corps réclamant à son tour un peu de repos. Ces dernières journées avaient été épuisantes et Wufei tombait littéralement de fatigue.

Il s'assit lourdement, retira son dessus et s'allongea enfin sous les couvertures du lit, dans un petit soupir las. Son pantalon en toile ne le gênait pas pour dormir et il avait pris une certaine habitude de dormir avec, au cas où… Et puis, les blagues stupides de Maxwell qui venait le réveiller en jetant sa couette à terre lui avaient appris à être méfiant…

Il se mit aussitôt de côté et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier les derniers évènements afin de prendre un repos bien mérité. Quatre dormait à côté à poings fermés et même si son état était inquiétant, Wufei ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui.

Sa fatigue eut rapidement raison de lui et il se mit à somnoler quand un mouvement étrange dans les couvertures attira son attention.

Se réveillant en sursaut, il se redressa et balaya son lit du regard, cherchant l'intrus. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le localiser. Deux petites mains s'agrippaient avec fermeté aux draps et bientôt, le garçonnet grimpa avec agilité sur le lit. Son petit minois qui arborait un air satisfait se leva aussitôt vers lui et il lui adressa un grand sourire joyeux avant de venir se glisser à ses côtés, bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

- Hé le môme !! s'exclama Wufei, visiblement pas aussi heureux que son invité.

Il prit le petit corps qui commençait déjà à se pelotonner contre lui, tel un chaton avide de caresses, et le souleva pour se relever et repartir vers l'autre lit.

- Non gamin, ton lit est ici.

Il le recoucha rapidement, ignorant l'air perplexe de l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas le manège du chinois, et pointa un doigt autoritaire sur lui.

- Tu restes ici. Bonne nuit.

Puis, fier de lui et de ce semblant d'éducation, Wufei repartit vers son lit pour se recoucher en soupirant, pressé de retourner au royaume de Morphée.

Malheureusement une nouvelle fois, son assoupissement fut de courte durée et un petit corps revint se blottir contre lui, dans son dos.

Bon sang, le môme était têtu ! Wufei se redressa, cette fois-ci énervé et jeta sur le gamin un regard noir. Ce dernier avait déjà fermé les yeux et semblait prêt à s'endormir, croyant sans doute que son compagnon allait oublier son intrusion.

- Bien, je ne vais pas m'énerver. Tu veux ce lit ? Je te le donne.

Le chinois se releva alors, abandonnant l'enfant qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en sentant sa source principale de chaleur quitter les draps, et partit se coucher dans l'autre lit, tournant ostensiblement le dos à l'enfant afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

Mais cela ne découragea nullement le petit garçon qui sauta aussitôt de son lit et revint vers celui où était couché Wufei, grimpant à nouveau vers lui, visiblement bien décidé à trouver sa place à ses côtés.

Cette fois-ci le chinois réagit bien avant et il l'attrapa à mi-chemin, le soulevant par les aisselles et lui jetant un regard noir.

- Non ! J'ai dit non tu comprends ?! Je ne dors pas avec toi !

Le petit minois de l'enfant adopta soudain un air triste, et ses petites lèvres se mirent à trembler. Ses yeux se remplissaient déjà de larmes quand Wufei se mit à paniquer, toute sa belle assurance partant en fumée.

- Hé non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ! Non, arrête ça !

Mais visiblement, ses cris alarmés redoublèrent les larmes du garçon et il renifla doucement, prêt cette fois-ci à exploser en sanglots.

Terrifié, le chinois ne vit pas d'autre solution que de le déposer aussitôt à ses côtés dans le lit et il ramena les couvertures sur lui, essayant à tout prix de l'apaiser.

- Non ne pleure pas. Ca va aller, regarde… Tu peux dormir avec moi. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas… Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire…

Mais dés que l'enfant fut à ses côtés, il cessa immédiatement de pleurer et un petit sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il se pelotonnait avec une joie sensible aux côtés du chinois qui comprit, bien trop tard, qu'il avait été dupé. Mais bon… Il préférait encore dormir avec lui plutôt que d'assumer une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- D'accord, d'accord. Tu es un petit malin toi. Mais évite de bouger, j'ai horreur de ça.

En soupirant, le fier chinois plia face au garçonnet et il se coucha à ses côtés, ramenant enfin la couverture sur eux deux, mais tournant tout de même le dos au gamin. Même si personne n'était là pour constater, il n'était pas question qu'il s'attendrisse comme une onna devant un gamin ! Aussi mignon soit-il !

Alors il se mit de côté et ne pipa mot, fermant les yeux en espérant s'endormir très vite. Surtout, ne pas craquer. Essayer d'oublier que le gamin était juste à côté de lui. Et qu'il avait le don de le faire craquer.

Mais évidemment, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et il sentit soudain une petite main venir gratter son dos. Le chinois soupira et ouvrit les yeux en les levant au ciel.

Il se retourna alors et prit le gamin dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec une tendresse nouvelle, quoiqu'un peu sèche et il déclara froidement :

- Maintenant, tu dors !

Le gamin eut le plus beau sourire qui soit et il se pelotonna avec délice dans les bras du chinois, pour finalement s'endormir rapidement, à bout de forces…

Wufei le suivit rapidement, bizarrement réconforté par la petite boule de poil chaude serrée contre lui…

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

On le secouait et Wufei grogna, désappointé d'être réveillé alors qu'il dormait si bien.

- Hn…

Il sentait déjà qu'il allait être de mauvaise humeur à son réveil et pourtant il ouvrit courageusement un œil pour observer l'impudent qui osait le réveiller.

Son regard tomba sur deux yeux alarmés et une petite bouille inquiète, qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur.

- Hé… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais l'enfant insista, persévérant jusqu'à ce que le chinois se redresse en soupirant.

- C'est bon, je me lève, je me lève… Y a intérêt à ce que ça ne soit pas pour rien !

Dés qu'il fut totalement réveillé, le petit garçon sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, indiquant par là-même à Wufei de le suivre. Intrigué, le chinois le suivit docilement, de plus en plus inquiet d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la chambre où dormait Quatre.

Comprenant enfin que le gamin entrait bien dans la chambre du blond, Wufei s'y précipita, craignant le pire.

Les draps du lit de Quatre étaient totalement défaits et le jeune arabe s'agitait en gémissant sur son lit, le visage crispé par la souffrance.

- Mon dieu, Quatre !

Wufei se précipita à son chevet et porta aussitôt la main sur son front : il était bouillant de fièvre !!

- Merde, merde, merde… Quatre ne me fais pas ce coup-là, t'entends ?!

Affolé mais essayant de contrôler un certain calme apparent, le chinois se précipita sur la trousse de soin et il en sortit tout ce qui pourrait faire baisser la fièvre du jeune homme. Courant chercher un verre d'eau, il força Quatre à boire des médicaments censés l'aider, avant de le recoucher et de rabattre les couvertures sur lui, de plus en plus inquiet de l'état de santé du jeune homme.

Cette fièvre n'était pas bon signe, et qu'il ait fait cette poussée de température en quelques heures à peine non plus… Il faisait encore nuit dehors, signe qu'ils ne devaient guère avoir dormi plus de cinq heures avec l'enfant.

Repensant soudain à lui, Wufei le chercha du regard et il le trouva au pied du lit de Quatre, sage mais visiblement très inquiet. Le chinois dû reconnaître qu'il avait bien fait de le réveiller et il bénit le sixième sens du gamin, visiblement très développé.

- Merci gamin…

Mais l'enfant ne l'écouta même pas, tout entier concentré sur Quatre. Wufei eut un petit sourire et finalement, il se rapprocha du petit garçon et le souleva pour venir le déposer aux côtés de Quatre.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour faire baisser une fièvre pareille et le chinois rejoignit les deux jeunes gens dans le lit, se couchant de l'autre côté de Quatre. Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, alors que le gamin s'accrochait comme une sangsue contre le blondinet, cherchant lui aussi à réconforter leur ami qui semblait aller si mal.

Les traits du jeune arabe se crispèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne s'apaise subitement, et il replongea dans un sommeil profond, blotti dans les bras de Wufei.

Le chinois se coucha confortablement, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse rester longtemps là, et sa main vint relever une mèche blonde trempée de sueur qui collait au front de son ami.

- Ca va aller Quatre… On est là. On veille sur toi. Tous les deux. Tu vas guérir…

Son regard croisa les deux prunelles attentives du gosse et il lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il va aller mieux…

Le sommeil les saisit un peu plus tard et les deux garçons s'endormirent rapidement, serrés contre Quatre, lui apportant chaleur et réconfort.

…

…

A suivre…


	8. Réveil

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf le petit bout de chou, enfin baptisé dans ce chapitre lol

Genre : yaoi

Note : encore un chapitre tout en douceur, qui vous plaira puisque vous me réclamiez toutes le réveil de Quatre… lol. La suite par contre va mettre beaucoup plus de mouvement et d'action, et nos deux persos iront sûrement retrouver leurs camarades…

En attendant, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

**Apprivoise-moi**

Chapitre 8 : Réveil

…

Deux turquoises s'ouvrirent et une lueur étonnée les traversa. Un corps chaud se pressait contre lui et le serrait avec une tendresse désarmante… Qui… ? Et que s'était-il passé pour qu'il partage son lit ?

Déstabilisé, Quatre essaya de se remémorer les évènements précédents et sa capture par Oz lui revint brutalement, ainsi que les séances d'interrogatoires violentes que Treize lui avait réservé… Il grimaça à ce souvenir et une voix inquiète lui demanda aussitôt :

- Tu as mal ?

Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien et il sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la vague d'inquiétude qui le traversa.

Quatre leva ses yeux et croisa deux onyx qui le fixaient, attentifs et étrangement protecteurs.

Wufei… C'était Wufei. Il… dormait dans le même lit que lui. Il était venu le chercher, il l'avait veillé durant tout ce temps… Ses yeux semblaient tellement inquiets que le blondinet répondit aussitôt :

- Ca va…

Il ressentit le soulagement infini du chinois et cela l'ébranla plus que de raison.

Il…devait sans doute se faire des films… Wufei était juste rassuré de le voir en meilleur santé, c'était la seule raison, il n'y avait rien de plus… N'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, une petite voix lui criait que s'il était dans le même lit du chinois, ce n'était pas simplement parce que Wufei s'était inquiété pour un coéquipier…

Une main douce se posa soudain sur sa joue et la caresse avec une telle tendresse que le jeune arabe cru que son cœur allait exploser. Il retint son souffle et leva un regard rempli d'espoir sur son compagnon, n'osant pas émettre les mots qui se bousculaient pourtant dans son esprit.

Wufei… souriait. Il souriait !! Quatre était aux anges et il pria pour que cet instant dure éternellement, quand il sentit soudain un mouvement entre eux qui le fit sursauter.

Un petit minois adorable se redressa alors entre eux deux et son sourire n'avait aucune comparaison avec celui de Wufei… D'abord étonné et recherchant dans sa mémoire, Quatre finit par reconnaître enfin l'enfant qui le regardait comme s'il était un dieu.

- Lui ? Mais…

- On l'a ramené avec nous, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Il s'inquiétait énormément pour toi tu sais.

Etonné, mais ravi de le revoir, le jeune arabe lui sourit doucement et leva sa main pour venir caresser la tignasse blonde. Le gamin en jappa de joie et il lui sauta au cou, sa petite queue s'agitant avec frénésie sous les yeux plus qu'amusés du chinois.

- Et bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux dis donc !

Quatre eut un petit rire et il tenta de passer faiblement son bras autour du corps de l'enfant, mais son bras refusa de répondre et il soupira, exténué. Le chinois le remarqua aussitôt et sa main se posa sur le bras fragile de Quatre, l'empêchant de poursuivre son geste.

- Garde tes forces Quatre… Ces derniers jours ont été plutôt durs, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Oui…, souffla le jeune arabe avant de lui sourire doucement.

Son sourire fut sans doute son plus beau cadeau et Wufei, sentant son cœur s'emballer, décida de réagir. Il se releva lentement et attrapa le gamin par la taille, le décollant à grand-peine de Quatre sous les pouffements amusés de ce dernier.

- Allez viens, laisse respirer Quatre !

Le gamin, ne cessant de tendre ses bras vers le blondinet, se retrouva pourtant rapidement par terre, hors de la chaleur de la couette et il lança un petit regard triste aux deux hommes. Le chinois tenta de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment qu'il craquerait si jamais il plongeait ses onyx dans les deux mirettes suppliantes du gamin, et il sortit à son tour du lit pour venir vers Quatre.

- Allez viens, je vais vous préparer un repas… Je suis sûr que tu as envie de quitter cette chambre non ?

Quatre lui sourit et s'accrocha à son cou dés que le chinois passa ses bras sous lui pour le soulever, le prenant contre lui avec une force impressionnante. Mais il fallait dire que ces quelques jours, plus le temps passé dans les geôles d'Oz avaient considérablement joué sur son poids, et Wufei s'exclama :

- Il est temps que tu manges Winner, tu n'es guère plus lourd qu'une plume !

Le jeune arabe posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son compagnon et sourit. Il entendait les battements du cœur de son ami et un flot ininterrompu d'émotions différentes provenaient du chinois. Et à la différence de d'habitude, où il aurait probablement été incapable de supporter tout cela dans son état, les émotions de Wufei n'étaient pas assez virulentes pour lui causer le moindre mal…. Au contraire. Wufei ne respirait que calme, joie et… Un autre sentiment qui faisait battre le cœur du jeune arabe un peu plus fort.

Il n'osait pas y croire encore, même si son empathie le lui criait, alors il se contenta de se serrer contre Wufei et de se laisser amener jusqu'à la cuisine, où son compagnon le déposa très délicatement sur une chaise en lui enjoignant surtout de ne pas faire le moindre effort.

Ravi, Quatre le laissa donc faire, l'observant de sa chaise alors qu'une petite boule de poils était rapidement venu réclamer une place sur ses genoux, que le jeune homme lui avait volontiers accordé. Sa main glissait dans les cheveux du petit garçon et ce dernier semblait vraiment apprécier ce traitement de choix.

Wufei l'aperçut de loin, alors qu'il cuisinait, et seul un soupir amusé fut sa réaction. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas empêcher le gamin d'accueillir Quatre à sa manière, même s'il aurait voulu que l'arabe se repose avant tout.

Un copieux petit-déjeuner fut bientôt déposé sur la table, attirant l'attention du gamin qui grimpa sur la table pour venir voler un croissant. Espérant échapper à toute punition, il tenta de courir jusqu'à une chaise pour sauter hors de la table mais deux mains l'attrapèrent vivement et il se retrouva soulevé dans les airs, devant le visage d'un chinois pas vraiment commode.

- Dis donc toi ? Depuis quand on court sur la table, et depuis quand on prends sa nourriture à la sauvette comme ça ? Si j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, c'est pour que nous mangions tous ensemble boule de poil !

Roulant des yeux penauds et ses oreilles venant se coucher sur sa nuque, le gamin baissa la tête et doucement, tendit le croissant à Wufei, le lui rendant volontiers pour échapper au sermon. Devant cette image attendrissante, Quatre éclata de rire et s'exclama :

- Allons Wufei, laisse-le tranquille ! Il a faim, c'est normal !

Grommelant, le chinois finit par abandonner sa proie, dont les yeux se remplirent de joie et le gamin se sauva rapidement, disparaissant sous la table avec son croissant.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il sera éduqué…

L'arabe eut un tendre sourire et demanda soudain :

- Boule de poil ?

- Ben quoi, tu lui voies un autre nom plus approprié ?

- Wufei… Je vois une multitude d'autres noms.

- Ok ok… Mais il doit sûrement avoir déjà un nom…

- Je vois mal Oz s'occupe de baptiser une de leur expérience malheureusement, soupira le jeune arabe.

Wufei lui servit son thé à la menthe et lui mit d'office un croissant dans la main en ordonnant gentiment :

- Maintenant tu manges Quatre. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Merci Wufei…

Le chinois rougit brutalement et pour ne pas être remarqué, il se releva et partit chercher son propre thé. Et tout en versant le liquide ambré dans sa tasse, il s'exclama soudain :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gahou ?

- Gahou ?

- Oui, c'est une traduction plus ou moins adaptée de Petit Renard. Je sais que c'est un peu…

- Non Wufei, c'est parfait ! Je suis sûr que Gahou sera heureux de son nouveau prénom…

- Au fait, il est passé où ?

- Sous la table, répondit Quatre en souriant.

Choqué, le chinois se précipita alors à quatre pattes sous la table, histoire de récupérer le petit polisson et de lui inculquer les bonnes manières. Manger par terre comme un animal… Non mais ce gamin était impossible !

- Viens ici… Viens ici je te dis… Raaah ne fais pas ton entêté !!!

Quatre pouffa en entendant les récriminations du chinois mais bientôt, Wufei revint à table avec le gamin dans les bras, triomphant, pour le poser sur une chaise.

- Allez tu n'en bouges plus maintenant ! Je ne vais pas aller te rechercher sous la table à chaque fois !

Bizarrement, Quatre trouva la situation très attendrissante. Le chinois fier et droit, presque insensible parfois, s'occupait de cet enfant dont il ne savait rien avec une attention particulière. Les trois autres n'en seraient probablement pas revenu de le voir ainsi, mais l'arabe était fier de son compagnon. Fier et… de plus en plus amoureux.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa bien mais Quatre fatigua bien vite et dés ses premiers signes de faiblesse, Wufei vint aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'étage, avec une tendresse et une délicatesse désarmante. Quatre s'abandonna dans ses bras, ravi et secrètement heureux de n'avoir le chinois que pour lui… Certes il aurait préféré ne pas être blessé pour avoir droit à un tel traitement, mais ce n'était pas là le plus important.

Cependant, au lieu de le ramener dans son lit, le chinois se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Gahou sur les talons.

- Wufei ? s'étonna Quatre.

- Je suis sûr qu'un bon bain te fera du bien, alors ne proteste pas Winner.

Intimidé, le jeune arabe se laissa donc faire et son compagnon le déposa délicatement sur le siège des toilettes avant de s'occuper de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Puis, se tournant vers le blondinet, il demanda avec prévenance :

- Je vais te retirer tes habits Quatre, je…

- Non, vas-y. Ca ne me gêne pas.

Wufei eut un petit sourire et ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur le dessus du t-shirt du blond.

- Très bien.

Lentement, Quatre fut déshabillé, avec une douceur et une délicatesse qui le touchèrent encore plus. Wufei lui retira également ses pansements, très lentement pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Il rougit, terriblement troublé de se retrouver nu devant son compagnon. Pourtant ils étaient tous les deux des hommes mais… Wufei était différent. Il était l'homme qu'il aimait, et ses gestes n'avaient rien de comparable et ne faisaient pas naître en lui les mêmes émotions que si Duo ou Trowa l'avaient déshabillé à sa place…

Wufei avait également rougit et quand enfin l'arabe fut nu devant lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que jamais il n'avait vu un corps aussi magnifique…

- Tu es… très beau…

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et le chinois releva la tête vers Quatre, déstabilisé par sa propre réaction.

- Je…

- Non chut, tais-toi… le coupa l'arabe en posant ses mains sur son visage.

Il l'attira à lui avec les forces qui lui restaient et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Wufei n'osa pas bouger ni même respirer, tremblant rien qu'à l'idée de perdre ce contact et cet instant avec Quatre.

Oh mon dieu, il en avait tellement rêvé… Ses lèvres étaient si douces… Si chaudes… Il fit tout pour prolonger ce doux contact et quand enfin il se brisa, ses bras vinrent naturellement entourer le corps fragile du blond, qu'il serra tendrement.

Quatre sourit, follement heureux d'avoir enfin eu ce qu'il avait toujours espéré depuis si longtemps et il se laissa aller dans les bras fermes et solides du chinois qui le soulevèrent pour le déposer dans l'eau. Sa tête se reposa contre le rebord et il ferma les yeux, sachant son compagnon tout proche.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, même pas besoin de se voir. Ils savaient. Tous les deux. Les sentiments de l'autre ne leur étaient plus inconnus et cela seul suffisait à les rendre follement heureux, si bien qu'ils s'abandonnèrent à la magie de l'instant, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Gahou de son côté était resté prudemment en dehors de la salle de bain, de peur d'avoir droit à un nouveau bain, et il courut se réfugier dans les draps encore chauds, se faisant un petit nid douillet où il attendit patiemment les deux hommes, les yeux grands ouverts.

D'ailleurs, quand Wufei ramena Quatre dans ses bras en direction du lit, deux oreilles se dressèrent bien droites entre les draps et une frimousse ravie ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

Le chinois coucha son compagnon, lui adressant un sourire merveilleux, avant d'attraper le gamin pour se coucher aux côtés de Quatre, mettant Gahou entre eux deux.

Quatre trouva la force de venir caresser les cheveux blonds et, épuisé, il s'endormit rapidement, les deux jeunes gens veillant sur son sommeil avec la même tendresse…

…

…

A suivre

…


	9. Alerte et tornade maxwellienne

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Gahou évidemment. Et celui-là, je le garde pour moi toute seule, na !

…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est très gentil de votre part et j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera également plaisir.

…

**Apprivoise-moi**

Chapitre 9 : Alerte et tornade maxwellienne

…

…

Une sonnerie stridente réveilla Wufei en sursaut, et il ouvrit difficilement un œil en maugréant. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur Quatre qui ouvrait également les yeux en baillant, émergeant en douceur du repos bénéfique où il était plongé quelques minutes auparavant.

Wufei lui sourit tendrement, heureux de revoir les deux prunelles turquoise et, se penchant pour déposer un petit baiser sur son front entre les mèches blondes, il murmura :

- Rendors-toi, ce doit être Yui qui appelle pour le rapport.

- Moui…

Le pauvre Quatre était fatigué et il se contenta de sourire doucement avant de refermer bien vite ses yeux, retournant au doux royaume de Morphée, Gahou tendrement blotti dans ses bras. Bizarrement le téléphone ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure et Wufei profita donc du calme du couple enlacé pour se relever et aller répondre à ce maudit téléphone qui les privait d'un peu de tranquillité.

Son œil s'attarda sur l'horloge électronique avant de décrocher et il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il était très tôt… Les chiffres affichaient à peine 4h17 du matin, et même si Heero était le soldat parfait en tous points, cela étonnait le chinois qu'il puisse être réveillé aussi tôt.

A moins que…

Inquiet, il décrocha rapidement et la voix froide et sans ton d'Heero répondit aussitôt :

- Allô 05 ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui…

- Repli immédiat 05 ! Oz présente des signes inquiétants de déplacements, qui semblent se diriger vers vous. Nous soupçonnons qu'ils aient découvert votre planque.

- Quoi ? s'alarma Wufei, sentant l'adrénaline monter en lui.

- Peu importe les risques maintenant, vous devez rentrer le plus vite possible ! C'est un ordre.

Pour une fois, le chinois ne tiqua pas au mot ordre et sans attendre, saisissant la gravité de la situation pour qu'Heero s'adresse ainsi à lui, il raccrocha sans ajouter un mot de plus et se précipita dans la chambre.

Dire que Quatre venait de se rendormir… Malheureusement s'ils restaient ici trop longtemps, il s'endormirait probablement pour toujours et il était hors de question de courir ce risque-là !

Wufei secoua un peu brutalement l'épaule du blondinet. Les mots se bousculèrent à ses lèvres, lui qui d'habitude était si calme.

- Quatre, dépêche-toi ! Il faut partir !

Il courut à l'armoire et sortit une tenue qu'il jeta sur le lit, en ordonnant sèchement :

- Habille-toi, Oz arrive !

Si Quatre eut un mal fou à émerger, la simple évocation d'Oz le pétrifia et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, inquiet.

- QUOI ? OZ ?

Ce brusque mouvement eut un impact considérable sur son corps affaibli et la douleur de sa blessure se rappela à lui, lui arrachant une grimace affreuse alors que son teint pâlit. Il était loin d'être remis malheureusement et il avait présumé de ses forces, ce dont le chinois se rendit compte tout de suite. De toute façon, vu ses capacités et ses connaissances en médecine, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement : Quatre était loin d'être guéri.

- Ecoute, contente-toi de t'habiller, je file préparer nos affaires. Ne bouge pas sans mon accord !

Et sans attendre de réponse, ayant déjà enfilé un simple pantalon et s'évertuant à enfiler un t-shirt à la va-vite, le chinois sortit précipitamment de la pièce, partant au rez-de-chaussée pour emmener le plus important. Il récupéra quelques affaires indispensables et prépara un sac contenant les choses les plus essentielles, à savoir les documents sur la mission et quelques armes, ainsi que tout objet susceptible de devenir dangereux pour eux si jamais il tombait dans les mains de Oz…

De son côté Quatre tenta de s'habiller en faisant fi de la douleur, sans même remarquer que tout ce remue-ménage avait grandement énervé Gahou. L'enfant s'était redressé dans le lit, les oreilles bien droites, et fixait avec nervosité le jeune arabe, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi s'affolaient-ils ainsi et quelle était cette agitation ? Les évènements lui échappaient totalement et inquiet, il se saisit de la manche que Quatre venait à peine de réussir à enfiler, pour tirer dessus, exigeant une explication de ses petits yeux suppliants.

L'arabe sentit le pincement sur le tissu et quand il croisa le regard terrifié de Gahou, il eut un petit sourire crispé et passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux couleur sable. Le geste était maladroit et peu rassurant dans le fond, mais l'enfant sembla pourtant s'en contenter.

- Tout va bien aller hein ? On doit quitter cet endroit mais tu viens avec nous bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les prunelles de l'enfant s'agitaient, remplies de peur et d'une lueur d'incompréhension. Tout cela l'inquiétait terriblement. Il se passait quelque chose, il en avait conscience mais il était incapable de mettre la main dessus. Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin âgé de quelques années, qui venait de quitter une prison sinistre mais tranquille, contre un monde nouveau et coloré, mais terriblement dangereux. Quatre ne comprenait que trop bien sa peur et il voulut le rassurer en le serrant contre lui, mais Gahou lui échappa soudainement, glissant hors des draps pour sortir précipitamment de la chambre, ses jambes tricotant allègrement sous les yeux effarés du jeune arabe.

- Non Gahou !!! Reviens ici !

Son cri et l'affolement qui s'empara de lui réveillèrent la douleur à son estomac et il suffoqua pendant quelques secondes angoissantes. Il n'avait pas le temps…

L'esprit fixé sur son objectif, essayant de mettre de côté sa douleur, il fit glisser ses jambes sur le côté du lit et tenta de se relever. L'effort fut considérable et lui arracha une larme qu'il refusa de prendre en considération. Son corps vacilla une fois debout et il se retint juste à temps contre le mur, d'une main tremblante.

Un pas l'un après l'autre, réapprenant les rudiments de la marche, qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi difficile qu'en cet instant, il ne réussit même pas à atteindre la porte de la chambre.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et le blondinet croisa deux onyx surprises, qui se teintèrent rapidement d'une lueur colérique :

- Quatre, tu ne devais pas bouger !

N'écoutant même pas les faibles balbutiements du jeune arabe, le chinois s'approcha et passa un bras sous ses genoux, un autre sous ses bras, pour le soulever loin du sol, l'empêchant ainsi de gaspiller le peu de forces qu'il avait réussi à gagner durant ces quelques jours.

- La voiture est prête, on y va !

- Non Wufei… Attends…

Le chinois ne l'écouta même pas : de toute façon, à part sauver leurs vies et empêcher Oz de refaire le moindre mal à son ange blond, il n'y avait aucune autre urgence dans l'immédiat. Il descendit précipitamment les escaliers, secouant peut-être un peu trop Quatre qui retint difficilement des grimaces de douleur. Leur simple vue força Wufei à se calmer un peu, mais c'est d'un pas tout aussi stressé qu'il sortit dehors avec son précieux fardeau. Il l'installa à l'avant et l'aida à attacher sa ceinture, quand les gémissements de Quatre tiltèrent enfin dans son esprit.

- Merde ! Le gamin !

Sursautant comme un diable en boîte, il claqua rapidement la portière de Quatre et courut à l'intérieur, hurlant comme un damné :

- On doit partir ! Hé le môme !!

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre violemment. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait personne et Wufei sentit son taux d'adrénaline grimper encore plus.

- Saleté de gamin… Merde, merde, merde…

Il fit ainsi toutes les chambres à l'étage, se démenant pour constater avec effarement que le gamin n'y était pas. Même pas l'ombre de deux petites oreilles pointues…

- Mais c'est pas possible ça !

Wufei redescendit et fouilla le salon du regard. Le temps pressait, Oz pouvait être là d'une minute à l'autre et si jamais ils repéraient leur mouvement de fuite, ils ne les lâcheraient plus ! S'ils devaient partir, c'était maintenant. Et de toute urgence !

Le chinois eut brusquement envie de hurler, quand un mouvement dans les coussins du canapé attira son attention et ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers le gamin qui tentait de trouver un refuge quelconque à la tension qui régnait dans la demeure. Sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par la taille et son précieux paquet enfin dans les bras, il courut à l'extérieur pour venir s'asseoir devant le volant, juste à côté de Quatre qui tendit instinctivement les bras vers ce que le chinois n'avait absolument pas tenu à abandonner derrière eux.

Terrifié par les évènements, Gahou se jeta contre lui en couinant et jetant sur lui un regard exaspéré, Wufei enclencha la première…

Maintenant le plus urgent était de rentrer. Parce que Quatre avait vraiment besoin de soins, vu la pâleur inquiétante de son visage…

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

10h de route… Wufei ne s'était arrêté que pour refaire le plein d'essence, foudroyant du regard le jeune pompiste qui avait cru qu'il désirait de l'aide et lui enjoignant muettement de ne pas approcher du véhicule. Ce que l'homme avait préféré éviter, vu l'attitude clairement hostile du chinois. Son client avait payé et était reparti aussitôt, le pied collé sur l'accélérateur.

10h de route… et d'angoisse. A se poser cent fois la même question, sans oser la formuler à voix haute pour ne pas inquiéter Quatre : est-ce que Oz les avait repéré ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient partis à temps ?

Mais cette précaution semblait inutile : avec son empathie, le jeune arabe n'avait cessé de percevoir l'inquiétude et la nervosité de son compagnon, ce qui l'avait lui-même plongé dans un état de stress intense. N'étant pas en état de le supporter longtemps, il avait fini par s'évanouir deux heures auparavant et depuis, il semblait dormir paisiblement, même si son visage était parfois crispé dans une grimace de souffrance.

Wufei s'en voulait de lui faire subir cela, mais il en voulait encore plus à Oz et il s'était juré une bonne dizaine de fois durant le trajet qu'ils payeraient dés qu'il serait aux commandes de Nataku. Foi de Wufei !

Jamais son soulagement ne fut plus grand que quand il aperçut enfin la planque où se cachaient les trois autres. Perdue à côté d'une petite bourgade dont même le nom ne lui disait rien, Oz ne risquait pas de les retrouver ici et le chinois soupira quand il arrêta enfin le moteur. Il s'appuya contre son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux passagers. Quatre dormait enfin ou tout du moins était plongé dans une sorte de somnolence qui, si elle ne devait pas vraiment être rassurante, n'était pas non plus mauvaise pour lui. Quant à Gahou il venait de se réveiller, émergeant du sommeil avec une facilité déconcertante qui aurait donné des leçons importantes à Duo. Ses oreilles dressées sur le crâne, il observait Wufei avec curiosité, se demandant sûrement quelle serait la suite du programme.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le chinois aperçut bientôt la silhouette familière du français s'approcher de la voiture : il avait dû reconnaître son conducteur car il semblait détendu et son visage apparu bientôt par la fenêtre du côté de Quatre.

Cette apparition effraya le gamin qui sauta soudain hors du siège et fila à l'arrière avec une agilité déconcertante, sous les yeux écarquillés de Trowa. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte passager et questionna Wufei du regard :

- Ce n'est rien Trowa. Un invité surprise dirons-nous. Dis, tu peux t'occuper de Quatre. Il a besoin de soins urgents et de repos surtout.

- Bien.

Le français ne demanda pas plus d'explications et il prit le blondinet dans ses bras, son regard inquiet se posant sur son meilleur ami, dont le visage un peu trop pâle n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Il l'emmena à l'intérieur et même Wufei pu entendre de là où il était le cri de joie de Duo, visiblement heureux de les voir rentrer. Le connaissant il avait dû se ronger les sangs depuis leur appel et le chinois secoua la tête en maugréant contre ces 'abrutis expressifs d'américains…'.

Puis il descendit et ouvrit le coffre pour commencer à décharger leurs affaires, avant de lancer un regard sur le gamin qui, blotti à l'arrière, continuait de le regarder fixement, avec ce regard incroyable qui avait un don certain pour faire craquer Wufei.

Le pauvre soupira et il revint ouvrir la porte au gamin à l'arrière, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête de descendre de là.

- Allez viens toi. Tu ne pas rester ici quand même…

Obéissant, le gamin descendit non sans peine de la voiture, bien trop haute pour les jambes d'un enfant de quatre ans, et il jeta un regard curieux sur la maison qui se présentait devant lui.

- Avance Gahou. Ici on ne risque rien.

Le chinois s'avança, comme pour confirmer ses dires, et trop inquiet pour rester tout seul, Gahou le suivit à la trace, trottinant derrière lui.

Wufei espérait sincèrement pouvoir poser les affaires dans l'entrée pour continuer ensuite à décharger le coffre, mais c'était sans compter la tornade maxwellinenne qui se précipita sur lui en hurlant :

- WUFFYYYYYYY !!!

- WUFEI MAXWELL ! Je m'appelle WUFEI !!

Mais pour une fois, il n'y eut aucune réplique cinglante de la part du natté. Ce dernier venait de se figer, une expression surprise sur le visage et les yeux agrandis d'émerveillement. Ce qui mit aussitôt l'alarme intérieure du chinois en route.

Il vit très nettement Heero s'avancer vers lui pour l'aider à porter ce qu'il tenait, et ce dernier se figea à son tour alors que son regard se posait vers le sol, juste derrière Wufei. Une lueur froide traversa les yeux du soldat parfait et le chinois écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit prêt à sortir son arme.

- Non Heer….

- SO CUUUUUUUUTE !!!! (1)

Le cri de Maxwell fit même sursauter Wufei qui foudroya Duo du regard. Il allait lui répliquer de se taire quand il sentit quelque chose s'agripper avec force à la jambe de son pantalon et inquiet, il tourna son regard vers Gahou.

Le pauvre semblait complètement affolé et il se cramponnait à Wufei comme si sa vie en dépendait, jetant sur Duo un regard terrorisé. Ses lèvres se pliaient doucement et s'incurvaient dans un pli annonciateur de larmes prochaines.

- Maxwell, tu ne peux pas te la fermer de temps en temps…

- Mais il est trop adorable ce bout de chou ! Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

Duo voulut venir s'agenouiller devant l'enfant mais ce dernier, affolé par les cris qu'il avait poussé, se cramponna avec davantage d'ardeur à Wufei, couinant de peur.

Le chinois réagit aussitôt et déposa sans douceur ce qu'il tenait sur le sol, avant d'attraper l'enfant qui se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule comme pour se cacher de tous ces étrangers aux cris assourdissants et aux manières effrayantes.

Evidemment, Duo n'avait pas pu se contenir, et Wufei sentait le cœur affolé de Gahou battre avec frénésie, alors qu'il se cramponnait à lui en gémissant légèrement.

- Maxwell, bon sang… ! Les mots 'calme', 'douceur' et 'tact' ne te disent rien ?

Furieux, le chinois décida qu'il était temps d'éloigner Gahou de là, sans quoi le gamin risquait de lui faire une crise cardiaque dans les bras, et abandonnant les affaires dans l'entrée, ce qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à son sens de l'ordre et du rangement, il remonta rapidement vers Quatre, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Il lui paraissait évident qu'il fallait du temps à Gahou pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, et avec une tornade folle furieuse telle que Duo, ce n'était pas gagné…

De son côté, le natté tourna un regard sidéré vers le soldat parfait, qui avait gardé un visage impassible, et il demanda d'un air ahuri :

- Non mais attends ! C'est lui qui me dit ça ?... Je rêve là, c'est pas possible !

…

…

A suivre…

(1)  traduction anglaise de 'très mignon'


	10. J'ai confiance en toi

Disclamer : à part Gahou, ces perso ne sont pas à moi.

Note : j'aime de plus en plus cette fic, et mon petit Gahou. lol. Je pense qu'il y aura certainement une séquelle à Apprivoise-moi, et j'en ai déjà la trame principale.

Mais pour l'instant, place à ce nouveau chapitre, et bonne lecture !

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

Chapitre 10 : J'ai confiance… en toi.

…

….

Lorsque Wufei entra dans la chambre de Quatre, Trowa releva son regard vers lui en soupirant, avant de trancher rapidement sur le sort du jeune arabe :

- Il faut appeler Sally en urgence.

- Je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de faire vite, répondit le chinois, le visage crispé.

L'idée même que le voyage ait pu aggraver l'état déjà terrible de Quatre lui torturait l'esprit, malheureusement il n'avait guère pu faire autrement. Attendre qu'il soit en meilleure forme aurait été suicidaire…

Il s'approcha doucement du lit du jeune malade, comme s'il craignait de le réveiller, et dés qu'il fut assez prêt, Gahou osa se détacher de lui, malgré la présence toute proche de Trowa, pour venir sauter sur les draps juste à côté de Quatre endormi. Wufei n'eut même pas le cœur de protester contre son initiative quand il le vit venir se couler juste aux côtés du blondinet pour se coucher contre lui, attrapant sa main et s'y agrippant avec force.

Le pauvre gamin semblait être particulièrement réceptif à l'état de santé de Quatre et Wufei était parfaitement conscient qu'il existait un lien particulier entre ces deux-là depuis les cellules de Oz. En cet instant, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser de s'inquiéter pour Quatre. Lui-même était mort d'angoisse, même s'il arrivait encore à le dissimuler. Mais combien de temps son masque tiendrait-il ?

De son côté, Trowa jeta un coup d'œil au garçonnet et, un peu perplexe, il sortit le chinois de ses réflexions par une remarque inattendue :

- Il semble être attaché à Quatre…

Le regard du chinois se détacha du jeune arabe et vint se poser dans les deux émeraudes curieuses du français. Trowa était décidément un être à part : il ne remettait même pas en question la présence du gamin ou son physique étonnant, au contraire. Seul son lien avec le blondinet l'intriguait, et Wufei eut subitement envie d'en sourire, même s'il ne le fit pas.

- Oui… Je l'ai trouvé dans les geôles d'Oz, aux côtés de Winner quand je suis allé le délivrer. Apparemment, ils y sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Trowa eut un petit sourire charmant avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers la porte :

- J'imagine que tu dois avoir faim. Je vais préparer quelque chose.

Il eut droit à un petit « merci » de la part du chinois, avant que ce dernier, après un dernier coup d'œil à Gahou qui bâillait déjà, ne décide de le suivre. Il est vrai qu'il avait faim et surtout, il se sentait lessivé, épuisé, ce qui était normal après la route qu'il venait de faire… Et quand il imaginait les questions dont Heero et surtout Duo allaient le presser, cela achevait déjà de le vider de toute énergie.

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Effectivement, Wufei avait à peine eut le temps de s'asseoir dans la petite cuisine de la planque que Duo lui avait sauté dessus, le pressant de questions sur l'étrange enfant qu'ils avaient ramené dans leurs bagages. Wufei eut droit à tout : qui il était, comment il s'appelait, où il l'avait trouvé, pourquoi il avait des oreilles…

Le chinois eut la force d'esprit de rester de marbre face aux questions assidues de son camarade, qui s'acharna pourtant avec une éloquence toute maxwellienne, qui démontrait ainsi la curiosité brûlante de Duo vis-à-vis de Gahou.

Et quand Heero entra à son tour dans la cuisine, il eut droit à des plaintes en bonne et due forme sur le silence du chinois.

- Heeeeeee-chaaaaaannn !!! Wu est devenu muet !!!!!

- Maxwell…

- Ouiiii mon Hee-chan adoré ?

Trowa eut un léger sursaut alors qu'il préparait un chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du natté qui s'empressa de rectifier avec un amusement non feint :

- Oups… Pardon Tro', je voulais dire ton Hee-chan adoré bien sûr.

- Maxwell, tais-toi, trancha aussitôt le japonais, venant au secours de son pauvre Trowa qui n'osait pas se retourner de peur qu'on ne remarque la rougeur subite de ses joues.

Et fier de lui, Duo se pencha par-dessus la table en direction du chinois pour lui murmurer avec un petit clin d'oeil :

- Ils ont concrétisé pendant votre absence… Les murs en tremblent encore !

- Maxwell, encore un mot et je te jure que je cache le pot de nutella pour le reste de notre séjour ici !

En langage maxwellien, il n'y avait pas pire menace au monde et Duo adressa un regard noir à son japonais préféré :

- Heero, si jamais tu touches à mon Nutella…

- Alors arrête d'ennuyer MON Trowa…

Le cerveau de Wufei crut à une hallucination consécutive à la fatigue de son voyage : il rêvait ou… Heero était en train de blaguer, un micro-sourire sur les lèvres… ?

Il se frotta les yeux et se râcla la gorge, histoire de rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre, terrifié à l'idée que si le soldat parfait avait déteint au contact du natté, la vie dans la planque allait devenir infernale pour lui.

- Wufei, tu peux me dresser un rapport de ton action sur la base d'Oz ?

Ravi qu'on s'intéresse enfin à autre chose qu'à leurs pitoyables histoires sentimentales, le chinois se tourna vers Heero qui s'était assis et s'empressa de répondre :

- J'ai surtout cherché à distraire leur attention, le temps que j'aille délivrer Quatre. J'ai détruit une bonne partie de la base, sans avoir le temps d'aller plus loin. Mais je pense qu'il leur faudra du temps avant de reconstruire quelque chose…

- Bien. Et… Pour la créature que tu as ramené ?

A ces mots, Wufei ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, tiquant à la dénomination que le soldat parfait avait attribué bien rapidement au pauvre Gahou.

D'accord, c'était un sale gamin capricieux et mal élevé mais… C'était un enfant, et non une créature.

Cependant, Duo fut plus rapide à la détende que lui et il s'écria, scandalisé :

- Mais enfin Heero, c'est un enfant ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Maxwell. Tu pourrais utiliser une autre expression Yui…

Le japonais soupira mais préféra rester silencieux et Wufei comprit qu'insister ne servirait à rien. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était hors de question qu'Heero continue sur cette attitude.

- Quand je suis allé récupérer Winner, il était avec lui dans la cellule, et Quatre a absolument tenu à ce que je l'emmène. Apparemment, vu l'état dans lequel nous l'avons trouvé, il semblait livré à lui-même depuis plusieurs semaines…

Le juron que lâcha Duo ne passa pas inaperçu et à vrai dire, Wufei pensait à peu prés la même chose. Chaque fois qu'il revoyait Gahou au milieu de la cellule, complètement perdu et dans un état pitoyable, il avait envie de massacrer du ozzie… Ces gens étaient des monstres !

- Et pour ses oreilles ? questionna Heero, toujours aussi impassible dés qu'il s'agissait de parler des missions.

- Sans doute s'agit-il d'une… expérience. Ca paraît extravagant de dire ça mais… Avec Oz, il ne faut pas se voiler la face.

- Les salauds !!! s'emporta violemment Duo, déchaîné à l'idée qu'ils aient pu utiliser un enfant âgé d'à peine quelques années pour leurs maudites expériences. Comment peut-on faire ça sur un enfant !! Merde, ça me dégoûte !!

- Une expérience… songea Heero. A-t-il présenté des signes inquiétants, ou une attitude équivoque ?

Wufei écarquilla les yeux devant la supposition qu'émettait le soldat parfait et son ton devint aussitôt sec et froid, se rapprochant d'une colère de plus en plus grondante en lui.

- Non Yui, je peux te l'assurer. A quoi penses-tu ? Un espion âgé de quelques années et terrifié par ce qui lui arrive ? Mais comment peux-tu même imaginer ça ? C'est seulement un pauvre gamin abandonné qui serait mort sans nous et qui tremble maintenant à l'idée d'être séparé de Quatre, le seul qui se soit comporté correctement avec lui apparemment !

Même Duo en resta bouche bée : jamais Wufei n'avait fait preuve d'une telle passion envers quiconque devant eux. Ce qui donna aussitôt une dimension toute autre au gamin et finit de convaincre Heero qui le rassura rapidement d'un geste de la main.

- C'est bon, je te crois. Je voulais juste savoir.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, tu gardes tes réflexions désagréables pour toi Yui.

Afin d'apaiser la tension qui montait dangereusement entre eux, Trowa déposa devant le chinois une assiette remplie d'œufs au plat et de bacon grillé. Aujourd'hui, c'était Duo qui avait fait les courses apparemment, vu le menu.

Mais Wufei n'était pas en mesure de protester vu sa fatigue et il attrapa sa fourchette pour se mettre à manger. Evidemment il était hors de question que Duo le laisse tranquille, même pour une chose aussi sacrée que manger, et posant ses coudes sur la table afin d'y poser sa tête, il demanda avec un grand sourire :

- Et il s'appelle comment le petit chéri ?

- Gahou.

- Whaaa t'es allé chercher ça très loin Feifei…. ! 'Petit renard'… Mouais, ça lui va bien…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis Maxwell.

Duo pouffa et sa curiosité maintenant satisfaite, il se leva pour aller réclamer à Trowa un petit encas, affamé rien qu'à la vue de ce que mangeait le chinois.

Heero regarda son homme se faire ennuyer en bonne et due forme, avant de dire à Wufei :

- Sally va arriver. Je l'ai prévenu et comme elle est dans un hôpital tout proche, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Parfait. L'état de Quatre m'inquiète vraiment.

Heero hocha la tête et voyant Trowa en mauvaise posture, il se releva à son tour et passant son bras autour de la taille du français, il l'attira contre lui, le protégeant contre le bruyant natté en déclarant froidement :

- Si tu as faim Maxwell, tu te fais à manger toi-même et tu te débrouilles. Trowa n'est pas là pour te servir.

Le français pouffa devant la tête atterrée de Duo, qui finit par tirer la langue au japonais en s'écriant :

- Hé je voulais pas te le manger ton français !! Je suis affamé, j'ai bien le droit de manger un peu non ?

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel devant une telle comédie, déjà fatigué par les sentiments dégoulinants des G-boys. Ils n'allaient pas faire long feu devant Oz avec de pareils sentiments…

Quoique… Il pouvait bien les juger lui… Alors que ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur un blond de sa connaissance…

Et bizarrement, l'idée de jouer pareille comédie avec Quatre ne lui déplût pas, au contraire… Lui aussi aurait aimé passer son bras autour de sa taille et se l'accaparer jalousement. Finalement, Heero était peut-être moins idiot que lui. Il avait au moins réussi à sa déclarer, au lieu de continuer à rêver comme lui-même était en train de le faire.

Soupirant, Wufei se leva, ayant fini de manger, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où venait de résonner la sonnette. Trop pris dans leur petite chamaillerie, les trois autres ne l'avaient même pas entendu, ce qui était surprenant de la part du japonais.

Il fut soulagé de voir le visage de Sally à travers le judas, et il s'empressa de lui ouvrir. La jeune femme semblait fatiguée mais elle entra sans attendre et dés que Wufei lui eut indiqué l'emplacement de la chambre où reposait Quatre, elle se dépêcha de s'y rendre. Heero lui avait indiqué que le blond n'allait pas bien et pour que le japonais dise cela, il devait s'agir d'un cas d'urgence, aussi ne s'attarda-t-elle pas inutilement.

Wufei la regarda monter, un peu songeur, avant que le souvenir de Gahou ne lui revienne en mémoire. Un cri se fit soudain entendre à l'étage et les trois g-boys surgirent aux côtés de Wufei en bas de l'escalier, inquiets et perplexes.

- Qui est là ? demanda Heero.

- Sally… Elle est montée voir Quatre.

- Et c'était quoi ce… cri ? s'inquiéta Duo.

La raison de tout cela surgit bientôt au-dessus des escaliers, apparemment terrifié et bien décidé à trouver un abri le plus rapidement possible. Dés qu'il aperçut le chinois en bas des escaliers, Gahou s'élança dans les marches à toute vitesse et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se rua dans les bras de Wufei qui ne pu que le serrer contre lui, comprenant peu à peu ce qui avait dû se passer là-haut.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait totalement oublié de prévenir Sally… La pauvre avait dû se demander de qui il s'agissait.

Le pauvre gamin tremblait dans ses bras, muet comme une carpe et le chinois passa doucement sa main sur le dos arrondi de Gahou, essayant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ca va aller, ça va aller… Du calme Gahou… Je suis là…

Il sentit le nez du gamin se coller contre la peau de son cou et il soupira. Intégrer Gahou dans leur petit univers allait être dur et il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience.

Duo, finalement amusé par la tournure des évènements, qui n'avait rien de tragique d'ailleurs, s'approcha du chinois et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du gamin.

- Hé… Gahou…

Mais le geste qui se voulait rassurant affola encore plus le gamin qui couina de peur, et en pure réaction de défense, il tourna son visage vers la main de Duo et tenta de le mordre, claquant ses dents dans le vide en espérant l'éloigner de lui. Ce qui réussit à la perfection car le natté retira prestement sa main, déstabilisé par l'attitude du gamin.

- Mais…

- Laisse-le Maxwell. Tu lui fais peur…, gronda Wufei.

Il semblait être passé en mode « père-poule » et même Heero souleva un sourcil étonné, pris de court par ce nouveau visage du chinois qui s'imposait à eux.

Gahou se pelotonna contre Wufei en geignant, et le chinois n'eut pas le cœur à lui en faire subir davantage.

- Je vais l'emmener là-haut.

- Oui, vous avez tous les deux besoin de repos, rétorqua Trowa avec calme. Je vais aller rassurer Sally.

Sa grande silhouette monta aussitôt, suivie de peu par le chinois qui tenait toujours l'enfant contre lui, essayant de le calmer et de l'apaiser. Il n'aimait pas savoir Gahou dans un état de nerf aussi difficile à supporter.

…

Lorsque Trowa poussa la porte de la chambre où reposait le jeune arabe, Sally releva son regard vers lui, s'attendant presque à cette visite.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le brun, inquiet.

- Mieux que je ne l'avais craint. Le voyage semble l'avoir fatigué et j'ai craint une infection, mais apparemment Wufei a bien travaillé en le soignant. Il ne s'agit que d'une petite baisse de tension, sans doute dûe à la fatigue et au stress. D'ici quelques jours, il devrait aller beaucoup mieux.

Un petit sourire montra le soulagement de Trowa, et quand le docteur releva un regard à demi froncé vers lui, il s'empressa de répondre, comprenant la question muette qu'on lui adressait :

- Il semble que Wufei et Quatre aient trouvé un enfant dans les cellules d'Oz, et ils l'ont sorti de là-bas.

- Ooh je vois… Je suis désolée d'avoir crié, mais je ne m'y attendais pas et…

- Ce n'est pas grave Sally. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Wufei s'en occupe maintenant.

- Wufei ? Avec un enfant ? s'étonna Sally.

Trowa ne pu retenir un petit rire amusé et il hocha la tête avec vigueur :

- Il semblerait que notre petit chinois soit devenu un véritable « père-poule »…

- Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques jours, je ne l'aurai jamais cru ! s'amusa à son tour Sally, aussi discrètement que possible afin de ne pas déranger le repos du blondinet à ses côtés.

…

Un peu plus loin, Wufei était entré dans sa chambre, sachant parfaitement que de toute façon, tant que Sally serait avec Quatre, Gahou ne risquait pas d'aller se faufiler aux côtés du jeune arabe, et qu'il n'accepterait pas plus de dormir seul dans une autre chambre… Et vu comme il était accroché à son cou, la moindre tentative aurait fini en fiasco.

Attendri par la confiance aveugle que lui vouait le gamin, Wufei consentit donc à l'accueillir dans sa chambre, et il s'assit sur le lit quelques instants, histoire de calmer définitivement Gahou.

- Allez Gahou, ça va aller. Personne ne te fera du mal. On va essayer de dormir un peu, d'accord ?

Tout doucement, les petites mains de l'enfant relâchèrent la chemise du chinois et il s'écarta de lui, lui montrant un visage aux joues maculées de larmes et un regard encore brillant.

- Regarde dans quel état tu te mets toi…, maugréa gentiment Wufei en tentant de cacher sa propre émotion.

Il essuya délicatement les larmes du gamin qui se laissa faire, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Allez… Tout va bien aller d'accord ?

Bizarrement, l'enfant hocha tout doucement la tête et Wufei fut ravi de voir qu'il le comprenait.

Puis il se releva, Gahou toujours dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain qui attendait à sa chambre. Il fallait débarbouiller un peu le visage de Gahou, et le sien par la même occasion, avant qu'ils ne se couchent.

Il attrapa un gant, qu'il mouilla sous l'eau du lavabo, tandis que Gahou le regardait faire, intrigué et surpris, curieux surtout sur ce qui allait suivre. Et il en eut pour son grade : Wufei leva soudain le gant rempli d'eau et le passa sur le visage du garçon, le débarbouillant à sa manière, un peu brusque mais qui se voulait pourtant tendre.

D'abord surpris, Gahou finit par se débattre avec acharnement, balançant sa tête en arrière pour éviter les assauts du gant, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Wufei insista, combattit ardemment contre son petit renard, essayant ainsi de lui inculquer un semblant de propreté, mais quand il vit bientôt Gahou mordre dans le gant, il éclata de rire, et le reposa sur le siège des WC fermé, le mettant ainsi à la hauteur du lavabo, juste à côté de lui.

- Petit garnement…

Il prit de l'eau dans ses mains et s'en aspergea le visage, laissant le soin à Gahou de finir son combat contre le gant. Combat qui lui sortit bientôt de l'esprit quand il vit le chinois se mouiller ainsi juste devant lui….

Intrigué, il repoussa le gant plus loin et se leva sur ses jambes, s'approchant du lavabo pour regarder un peu mieux ce à quoi s'amusait l'adulte. Il finit même par tendre sa petite main pour venir la glisser sous le jet d'eau, curieux et étonné. Ses oreilles se dressèrent, guettant avec appréhension tout bruit suspect.

Wufei remarqua très vite son approche et il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une petite pichenette dans l'eau, qui vint éclabousser légèrement Gahou. Ce dernier, surpris, eut un petit hoquet très vite suivi par un petit rire étonnant de gaieté. Le rire d'un enfant qui avait malheureusement eut peu d'occasion de le faire résonner. Wufei s'en émerveilla comme un enfant, regardant cette petite boule de vie qui avait réussi à survivre aux geôles d'Oz et riait encore comme si la vie lui promettait milles richesses… Gahou était étonnant mais quelque part, il lui faisait un bien fou. Parce qu'à ses côtés, Wufei avait l'impression de ne pas se battre pour rien.

Il éclaboussa de nouveau l'enfant, dont le rire fusa de plus belle et Gahou tenta de faire pareil, avec sa petite main sous l'eau, mais sans grand succès.

Puis finalement, les bras solides du chinois l'attrapèrent, éteignirent l'eau et le ramenèrent vers le lit, pour le déposer au milieu des draps.

Et cette fois-ci, Wufei était rompu à l'exercice. Il ne chercha même pas à fuir le contact de Gahou, qui trouva rapidement sa place au milieu de ses bras, blotti contre lui, au chaud, et en sécurité.

…

…

A Suivre…


	11. Première mission : être apprivoisé

Disclamer : à part Gahou, ces perso ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

Chapitre 11 : Première mission : être apprivoisé

…

Ce fut une odeur sucrée et alléchante qui le sortit de ses songes. Une odeur difficilement oubliable, qui contracta son estomac et le fit déglutir.

Il avait… faim. Terriblement faim. Etant donné qu'il n'avait rien mangé la veille, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les frotta doucement avec ses poings serrés, avant de les relever vers le chinois qui dormait toujours. Il semblait tellement calme quand il dormait. Tellement gentil.

Gahou sourit, de ce petit sourire un peu endormi et béat, et leva doucement sa main pour la faire glisser sur la joue du chinois, essayant peut-être de l'amadouer pour le réveiller à son tour. Il avait tellement faim… Il était plus que temps de manger pour lui, mais si le visage de Wufei se contracta dans une petite moue ennuyée, il ne se réveilla pas pour autant et le garçonnet soupira.

L'odeur flottait autour d'eux, et son odorat infaillible, de mèche avec son estomac, le poussa bientôt à s'échapper des bras puissants du chinois pour aller chercher lui-même ce dont il avait besoin.

Tout doucement, Gahou descendit du lit, tirant un peu sur les draps pour se retenir, ce qui dérangea le chinois dans son sommeil et ce dernier se tourna dans le lit en grognant. Les oreilles de l'enfant se levèrent, guettant le moindre signe de réveil ou de mouvement de la part de son compagnon. Il n'avait guère envie de s'aventurer dans cette étrange maison sans Wufei, mais la faim commençait à contracter son estomac et il finit par renoncer à la présence de son garde du corps favori pour aller jeter un coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où s'échappait l'odeur alléchante.

Lentement, avec toutes les précautions du monde, il se glissa hors de la chambre et s'arrêta dans le couloir, attentif au moindre bruit suspect.

De l'eau coulait un peu plus loin et Gahou plia le nez : qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec l'eau ? Pourquoi vouloir toujours de laver comme cela ? Lui qui détestait cela, il était servit depuis qu'il connaissait ses nouveaux amis !

Prudemment, à pas de velours, il se dépêcha d'atteindre l'escalier, jetant un coup d'œil désolé devant la porte fermée de la chambre où reposait son ami blond. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il vienne voir s'il allait bien.

L'horrible créature hurlante qu'il avait rencontré la veille semblait avoir quitté la maison, il aurait donc le champ libre.

Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et sursautant, le gamin courut jusqu'en bas des escaliers avant de se cacher derrière le pilier de la rambarde. Très lentement, il osa jeter un coup d'œil sur la silhouette impressionnante du géant qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, ses cheveux bruns dégoulinants encore d'eau.

D'un pas rapide, Heero rejoignit sa chambre, laissant ainsi toute liberté à Gahou qui pour sa part, dés le japonais disparu, s'était remis en quête de nourriture, bien décidé à mettre la patte sur ce qui l'attirait depuis tout à l'heure.

Il finit par trouver enfin l'entrée de la cuisine et allait se précipiter à l'intérieur, quand un mouvement et un bruit de vêtements froissés, le figea net.

Ah zut !

Le deuxième géant brun était là, en train de sortir quelque chose d'un sac, qu'il disposait dans une corbeille. Quelque chose qui sentait vraiment bon, et Gahou en saliva d'avance.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il lui fallait absolument manger… Avec un peu de chance, le géant ne lui refuserait pas cela…

Il s'avança avec toute la prudence du monde jusqu'à la table, qu'il contourna lentement pour s'approcher du brun.

…

…

Trowa disposait les croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, et il sourit en en sentant le parfum qui s'échappait. Il s'était levé tôt pour aller en acheter, connaissant le petit faible de son japonais préféré pour les délicieuses viennoiseries, et il ne regrettait pas son achat.

Il sourit en imaginant le plaisir qu'il allait faire à Heero, quand une chaise bougea soudain, grinçant sur le sol et il tourna un regard surpris vers sa gauche. Et si ses yeux cherchèrent un quelconque intrus à hauteur humaine, il finit par les baisser vers le petit bout de chou qui essayait de se cacher derrière une des chaises, sans grand succès, et lui laissait un regard partagé entre la peur et la curiosité.

Le sourire de Trowa s'étira et il pouffa légèrement, très amusé par le gamin.

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que Wufei et Quatre trouve un enfant dans les cellules d'Oz, - à vrai dire, qui s'y serait attendu ? – mais il était heureux néanmoins qu'ils l'aient sortir de cet enfer. Ce n'était pas la place d'un enfant et en apercevant les petites oreilles tremblotantes du gamin, Trowa sentait une colère sans nom monter en lui devant la cruauté inimaginable d'Oz. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant âgé à peine de quelques années ? Ils avaient dû l'arracher à sa mère, s'il n'était pas né dans une éprouvette, comme nombre d'expérience d'Oz… Son enfance avait dû se passer dans une cage, surveillé et analysé sans cesse par des scientifiques qui osaient dire qu'ils travaillaient pour l'humanité.

Quand il voyait cette petite vie qu'on avait massacré si jeune, Trowa en doutait fortement. La science tuerait l'homme, tout comme elle avait essayé d'étouffer cette petite vie qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Il soupira et essaya de sourire à Gahou. Désormais, c'était à eux de s'en occuper, et de lui montrer que la vie était bien plus belle qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Tout comme Wufei, Trowa comprit enfin pourquoi il se battait et cela lui fit du bien. La paix était si utopique quelque part, mais Gahou était bien réel lui.

- Bonjour Gahou.

L'enfant leva un peu plus ses oreilles en entendant son prénom, qu'il aimait de plus en plus depuis que le chinois le lui avait donné. Le sourire de l'homme était apaisant, rassurant. Gahou se sentit rassuré et il s'approcha, même si une once de méfiance courait toujours en lui. Il semblait prêt à détaler au moindre mouvement suspect de Trowa, et ce dernier, habitué au contact avec les animaux sauvage grâce à son séjour dans le cirque de sa sœur, comprit aussitôt qu'il devait faire attention. Il resta paisible et attendit que l'enfant se rapproche suffisamment, qu'il gagne sur sa peur, tout en l'observant d'un œil amusé.

Il était terriblement mignon ce gosse, et le français comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le chinois avait aussi vite craqué. Il fallait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable exploit, pour réussir à briser la carapace de Wufei et Trowa n'en admirait que plus le petit bout de chou qui s'avançait vers lui.

Gagnant un peu en confiance, Gahou s'approcha suffisamment de Trowa et, en même temps que son petit estomac lançait un borborygme impressionnant, il tendit les bras vers le français, ou plutôt vers les croissants qu'il avait encore en main. Son regard suppliant et sa petite moue gourmande firent pouffer de rire le français, qui lui montra alors une viennoiserie :

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

Les yeux de Gahou s'agrandirent et il se mit à sautiller sur place, couinant légèrement en tendant toujours les bras aussi haut, et ses pitreries finirent d'attendrir Trowa qui s'agenouilla, croissant en main et sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tiens alors, il est pour toi.

Il ne lui tendit pas, se contentant juste de le mettre dans sa paume ouverte, afin d'obliger le gamin à avancer vers lui. Gahou n'hésita pas longtemps, tiraillé par la faim et il se précipita sur le croissant dans lequel il mordit à pleines dents, ce qui amena un nouveau rire de la part du français.

Tout doucement, il leva sa main et vint la poser sur la tignasse du gamin, qu'il caressa gentiment, retrouvant les gestes qui apaisaient les animaux sauvages.

Gahou sursauta à peine et releva un regard méfiant vers le français, essayant de deviner s'il lui voulait le moindre mal. Mais devant son sourire et son silence, qui semblaient plutôt apaisants, il finit par abandonner ses doutes et il continua de manger son croissant, se régalant avec appétit sous le regard conquis de Trowa.

Il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser.

Fier de lui et complètement sous le charme du gamin, Trowa sursauta en voyant débouler soudain un chinois affolé et haletant dans la cuisine, qui s'écria :

- Où est Gahou ??? Tu l'as pas vu ???

Il roulait des yeux paniqués et tremblait presque, si bien que devant un tel tableau, le français en resta béat un court instant.

Gahou avait fait des miracles !!! Non seulement il avait réussi à apprivoiser un chinois aussi inabordable que Wufei, mais il l'avait véritablement transformé en mère-poule !!

Un petit sourire terriblement taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que l'enfant, ravi de voir Wufei, fourra le dernier morceau de croissant dans sa bouche et courut se jeter dans ses jambes, s'agrippant à lui cette fois-ci non plus par peur, mais bien de joie.

Le français observa avec amusement la surprise et le soulagement envahir le chinois… Décidément, ils étaient aussi mignons l'un que l'autre ces deux-là !

Les yeux de Wufei se baissèrent vers Gahou, cramponné à sa jambe, qui relevait déjà un visage réjoui vers lui, arrondi par ses joues remplies, et il se sentit soudain ridicule…

Ah ben… Oui,il avait eu faim et il était descendu… Oui, c'était normal… Il… Mais pourquoi avait-il paniqué ainsi quand il avait vu le lit vide ?

Rougissant un peu devant son camarade, il se pencha et attrapa le bout de chou, qui se bouina aussitôt dans ses bras avec bonheur, et il balbutia :

- Faut faire attention… Qu'il ne sorte pas… Avec ses oreilles et sa queue… Faudrait pas que quelqu'un le voit…

Leur maison étant située en pleine nature, le français hocha la tête d'un air entendu, retenant à grand-peine son envie de rire.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Le chinois lui lança un regard méfiant avant d'abandonner la partie, et il prit une chaise pour s'y asseoir avec Gahou dans les bras, qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de tendre ses bras vers Trowa, réclamant un autre croissant.

Et quand le français approcha sa main du panier à croissants, le chinois le distança rapidement et s'en empara avant lui, pour le donner aussitôt à l'enfant.

Et devant ses joues rouges et son petit regard jaloux, Trowa eut le plus beau sourire du monde !

Comment ne pas craquer devant ces deux-là ?

…

…

A suivre….


	12. Apprivoiser Heero

Si Trowa avait littéralement craqué sur le couple adorable que formaient Wufei et Gahou, il n'était pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, hormis le petit bout de chou.

Note : j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

Chapitre 12 : Apprivoiser Heero.

Si Trowa avait littéralement craqué sur le couple adorable que formaient Wufei et Gahou, il n'était pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme. A en juger les yeux envieux que lançait Duo en direction des deux garçons, on devinait qu'il mourrait d'envie de participer à leurs éclats de rire… sans oser le faire. Depuis le début, Gahou éprouvait une telle crainte vis-à-vis de lui qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le faire fuir en tentant quoi que ce soit. Même si cela le démangeait !!

Après avoir avalé goulument trois croissants à lui tout seul, Gahou, debout sur les jambes de Wufei, s'était fait un plaisir de jouer avec lui. Le petit chinois n'était pas facile à apprivoiser, et nul doute qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait purement refusé de se donner en spectacle ainsi devant les autres… Mais face à Gahou…

L'adorable gamin avait désormais le coup pour faire fondre l'asiatique : un petit regard de chiot éploré, des lèvres tremblantes et des petites mains qui s'agrippaient à sa chemise dans l'espoir fou qu'il cède enfin… et le chinois était fait comme un rat ! Incapable de dire non, de s'opposer à ce petit être pas plus haut que trois pommes mais déjà sûr de lui et de ce qu'il voulait, il avait fini par craquer et devant l'enthousiasme du gamin, il s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre le jeu du ciseau-papier-pierre. Mais Gahou avait visiblement quelques difficulté à comprendre toutes les règles et comme il s'obstinait à proposer toujours papier, le chinois prenait un malin plaisir à le faire hurler de rire dés que ses propres doigts en forme de ciseau découpaient la petite main de Gahou. L'enfant s'amusait comme un petit fou et le chinois avait fini par être gagné à son tour par son hilarité, si bien qu'ils offraient un spectacle comme on en voyait peu. Même Heero avait eu du mal à reconnaître leur Wufei habituel sous les traits de ce garçon souriant, lorsqu'il était venu prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait lancé un regard curieux vers Trowa qui les regardait en souriant, et était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sa main s'était faufilé sous la table pour s'emparer de celle du brun et depuis ils n'avaient pas bougé, savourant tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

Même Duo avait été surpris et même s'il n'était pas vraiment réveillé, il avait failli lancer une de ses piques habituelles au chinois, prêt à courir dés le matin. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, deux regards chargés à mort l'avaient littéralement fusillé, et devant les menaces plus qu'explicites d'Heero et de Trowa, qui ne tenaient absolument pas à ce que l'on dérange leur petit spectacle privé, le natté avait sagement refermé la bouche et était venu s'asseoir sans rien dire, attrapant un bol en ronchonnant tout de même pour marquer son opposition à ce traitement de faveur si soudain.

Mais quand il avait entendu le rire de Gahou s'élever dans la cuisine, il avait aussitôt compris leur manège et s'était intéressé au jeu. Plusieurs sourires lui avaient échappé par la suite et il coulait des regards envieux au chinois.

Si on leur avait dit un jour que Wufei se lâcherait ainsi devant eux, jouant avec un gosse aussi librement et sans préjugés, ils n'auraient jamais voulu le croire. Connaissant leur petit dragon d'habitude si sage et si réservé, c'était vraiment étonnant de sa part.

Mais sans doute Wufei avait-il besoin de cela pour décompresser lui aussi. Gahou lui offrait ce que personne n'aurait pu lui donner : un petit peu d'innocence libre, sans remords et sans idées préconçues. Ils redevenaient tous deux des enfants jouant librement, loin de cette guerre atroce qui ne les avait pas épargné. Et cela leur faisait un bien fou.

Leur petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps si une petite voix faible ne s'était pas faite entendre tout d'un coup, cessant aussitôt tout rire et tout geste joueur :

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici…

Wufei se retourna aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent Quatre qui tentait de rester debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son visage pâle et ses traits fatigués trahissaient son état et le chinois réagit promptement. Déposant Gahou à terre avec délicatesse, il se releva aussitôt pour aller aider Quatre, posant sur lui un regard sévère.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever Quatre !! gronda-t-il sans méchanceté, mais avec l'autorité qu'ont tous les gens un peu trop protecteurs.

Les trois g-boy remarquèrent vite que le chinois avait utilisé le prénom du blondinet, et au regard qu'ils se lancèrent, n'importe qui aurait compris qu'ils savaient depuis longtemps les sentiments que Wufei avait mis tant de temps à découvrir. Et à la joie qu'on lisait dans leurs yeux, c'était visiblement une bonne nouvelle, si bien qu'elle dérida enfin Duo, qui s'empressa de s'exclamer :

- Ma parole, t'es devenue une vraie mère-poule Wuwu !!

Le chinois, qui aidait Quatre à s'asseoir, releva un regard noir vers le natté et grinça :

- C'est Wufei Maxwell ! A croire que tu es trop bête pour t'en rappeler !

- Et toi, tu deviens trop gâteux Fei pour oublier que j'adoooore te taquiner !!

Les joues du chinois s'empourprèrent et il faillit se jeter sur le natté si le blond n'avait pas soudain demandé de boire quelque chose. Toute sa colère retomba aussitôt et il attrapa la théière ainsi qu'une tasse qu'il rempli pratiquement à ras-bord avant de la déposer devant Quatre. Il s'assit à ses côtés et resta sagement assis ainsi, tout en fusillant allègrement Duo du regard, et lui promettant mille tortures…

Le natté se contenta de lui tirer la langue et attrapa un bout de pain qu'il tartina de nutella, avant de se tourner vers le gamin qui était resté à terre et qui levait un regard heureux vers Quatre, apparemment joyeux de le voir être réveillé et en meilleure forme.

- Tiens Gahou, je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Cependant, le gamin tourna à peine la tête vers lui et observa d'un air morgue le bout de pain qu'il lui tendait. Il eut une petite moue et finalement trottina de l'autre côté de la chaise de Quatre, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Duo qui prit un air mortifié.

Devant la réaction craintive de Gahou, Wufei ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, prenant enfin sa revanche après des mois à entendre son prénom être écorché par le natté :

- Tiens donc Maxwell, on fait peur aux enfants ?

Duo se reprit aussitôt et eut une petite moue dédaigneuse avant de rétorquer, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

- Que veux-tu Feifei, tout le monde n'a pas ton savoir-faire !

S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, Wufei lui aurait déjà fait rabattre son caquet, mais la main de Quatre qui se posa sur la sienne l'en dissuada et il resta sagement à sa place, fulminant de loin contre le natté qui s'éclipsa aussitôt dans une pirouette toute maxwellienne.

- Bon allez, je vous laisse roucouler ensemble !

Si le chinois rougit brusquement, Quatre lui adressa un sourire ravi et se tourna ensuite vers son chinois préféré, prenant la place de Gahou dans l'attention de Wufei et réclamant alors son petit-déjeuner. Le chinois craqua rapidement et se dépêcha de le servir, sous les regards plus qu'amusés et étonnés de Trowa et Heero.

Qui leur avait changé leur chinois durant cette mission ? Parce que Wufei… n'était tout simplement plus Wufei !!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quatre avait fini par remonter, accompagné de Wufei, de plus en plus surprotecteur vis-à-vis de lui : et vu les récriminations du chinois, le blondinet avait intérêt à rester au lit pour les cent prochaines années !

Il est vrai qu'il était fatigué et qu'il prenait dans ses maigres forces pour rester un peu avec eux, et le chinois avait décidé de remédier à cela. Il savait que rester en bas fatiguerait Quatre, aussi s'était-il (gentiment) proposé pour rester à ses côtés dans sa chambre.

Personne n'avait rien objecté : vu les regards amoureux qu'il coulait vers le blond, il ne faisait aucun doute que Quatre ne pourrait trouver meilleure infirmière, et même Duo s'était fait une joie de le clamer haut et fort, ce qui avait considérablement fait rougir Wufei… A son plus grand dam !

Et dans ce mouvement qui s'opéra, on oublia un peu Gahou qui était parti se réfugier sur le canapé. Sa principale occupation résidant dans le fait de 'faire la peau' au coussin imprudent qui avait élu domicile là, on avait jugé qu'on ne risquait rien à le laisser là quelques instants, le temps que Wufei aille recoucher Quatre et prenne soin de lui.

Trowa avait quelques réparations à faire sur son gundam et s'était éclipsé rapidement, et Duo, le seul qui avait envie de jouer au baby-sitter, et malheureusement le seul que Gahou ne semblait pas encore accepter, s'était fait une raison et était remonté dans sa chambre, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il n'était bientôt resté qu'Heero, tranquillement assis à table, son laptop devant lui. Gahou était vraiment silencieux, il avait jugé qu'il ne serait pas un obstacle ni une gêne pour son travail, aussi 'cohabitaient-ils' en toute sérénité pour l'instant, chacun restant sagement à sa place, le japonais se permettant de jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil pour juger de la défaite future du coussin… Coups d'œil qui s'espacèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir nuls.

Ils écrivait tranquillement son rapport, quand son laptop glissa soudain sur la table, et le japonais s'en saisit avec force avant de froncer les sourcils et de baisser les yeux vers… l'impudent qui osait toucher à son laptop chéri… Deuxième dans son cœur après Trowa évidemment.

Gahou levait des yeux innocents vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et le fil du laptop dans sa main. Sans doute trouvait-il cette pêche 'miraculeuse' très amusante car il tira de nouveau sur le fil électrique, au grand dam d'Heero qui contrecarra rapidement l'offensive en se saisissant du jeune fou sous les aisselles, pour le ramener sur le canapé d'où il n'aurait jamais dû partir.

Gahou en lâcha le fil et amusé par ce soudain déplacement, il éclata de rire et se cramponna à Heero, qui eut tout le mal du monde à le faire lâcher prise quand il le redéposa sur le canapé.

- Tu restes ici Gahou, et tu ne bouges pas.

Puis, sur un signe de tête satisfait, toute menace étant temporairement écartée, le soldat parfait retourna à son laptop chéri… Oubliant toutes les bases élémentaires d'une bonne éducation enfantine. Pensant à tort qu'il pourrait se contenter de cela.

Aussi cela ne fut-il absolument pas étonnant de voir une seconde fois le laptop glisser sur la table, alors que le rire amusé de Gahou résonnait prés de lui. Le japonais rattrapa son engin adoré de justesse cette fois-ci et baissa vers le garnement un regard lourd de sous-entendus féroces, auxquels visiblement Gahou n'était absolument pas sensible vu l'acharnement qu'il mettait à tirer sur le fil, souriant de plus belle alors qu'il avait désormais toute l'attention du soldat parfait.

Heero souleva une nouvelle fois le gamin et le ramena sur le canapé, avant de le sermonner un peu plus rudement, espérant lui faire entrer les rudiments du respect militaire dans sa petite tête.

- Tu restes ICI Gahou !! On obéit aux ordres !

Le gamin rentra un peu sa tête dans ses épaules et eut une petite moue réprobatrice, qu'Heero prit une nouvelle fois à tort comme un bon signe.

Il retourna sur son laptop… pour quelques minutes supplémentaires, avant que l'appareil ne glisse de nouveau sur la table.

Cette fois-ci, le japonais réagit plus rudement encore et il attrapa vigoureusement le gamin pour le ramener sur le canapé en le grondant sérieusement :

- GAHOU CA SUFFIT !!

L'enfant roula des yeux terrifiés et resta sous le choc quelques instants, durant lesquelles le japonais revint à sa place et se mit à pianoter furieusement sur son clavier. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un, à part Duo dans ses grands jours, arrivait à lui faire son sang-froid. Et il espérait être quitte quand un petit reniflement se fit bientôt entendre du côté du canapé, suivi par ces chouinements de gamin et des pleurs à peine audibles.

Le japonais mit quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter de pianoter et il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai ça !

Les pleurs redoublèrent et sentant sa colère s'évanouir progressivement, Heero releva ses yeux vers la petite forme recroquevillée dans le canapé. Il voyait ses épaules être secouées par les sanglots, et bizarrement, l'image du chinois découvrant Gahou dans cet état… fit froid dans le dos au soldat parfait. Il allait en prendre plein son matricule, il le sentait… Aussi gros qu'une maison !

Si bien qu'il se leva en soupirant et se rapprocha de Gahou, pour venir s'asseoir sur la petite table en face de lui.

- Gahou… ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sanglot de plus qui le crispa légèrement.

- Ecoute Gahou, je… Un bon soldat ne pleure pas.

Mais cela ne calma absolument pas l'enfant qui leva un regard effrayé vers lui, et rempli de larmes de crocodiles.

Bon sang, maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi Wufei ne pouvait pas résister… !

Le japonais déglutit et reprit, un peu plus mal à l'aise :

- Calme-toi d'accord. Je ne voulais pas être… méchant. C'est juste que j'ai un rapport à rendre et que nos supérieurs n'attendent pas.

Mais visiblement, Gahou se moquait complètement de leurs supérieurs, et Heero comprit la bêtise de sa phrase seulement après l'avoir prononcée. Il soupira alors que le gamin ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, et ne sachant plus quoi faire… Il tendit soudain sa main et prit celle de Gahou, qu'il fit mine de couper avec ses doigts en forme de ciseau.

L'enfant parut surpris, et le soldat parfait guetta chacune de ses réactions, attendant avec impatience un quelconque signe positif… Signe qui ne tarda pas quand l'enfant, baissant ses yeux vers leurs mains, renifla et chassa ses larmes d'un revers de manche, avant de retirer sa main pour imiter à son tour le ciseau, et il fit mine de couper les doigts d'Heero.

Les ombres de son visage disparurent et doucement, son sourire revint, sourire qui s'agrandit encore plus quand il aperçut celui du japonais.

Ce dernier passa affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux et ajouta, plus serein :

- Tu vois, il ne fallait pas pleurer pour cela…

Il souleva Gahou dans ses bras et décida… de concilier le travail et le baby-sitting à sa manière…

Si bien que lorsque Trowa revint, il trouva Gahou assis sur les genoux d'Heero, qui regardait avec émerveillement les lettres apparaître sur le document qu'avait ouvert Heero, fasciné par l'écran et aussi sage qu'un ange. Il ouvrait la bouche en grand parfois, surpris de voir certains symboles ou formes originales, et tendait son doigt vers l'écran, comme envoûté.

Le méché n'en revint pas et un pouffement lui échappa alors qu'il s'exclamait, juste pour taquiner son amant :

- Tu laisses Gahou écrire des documents top-secret avec toi Heero ?

Le japonais releva un regard satisfait vers Trowa et avec un petit sourire, répondit :

- Je lui fais comprendre l'utilité de la technologie moderne !

A suivre….


	13. Que choisir ?

Disclamer : à part Gahou, ces perso ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

..

..

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

..

Chapitre 13 : Que choisir ?

…

....

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'état de santé de Quatre s'améliora considérablement. Le traitement que Sally leur avait laissé faisait des merveilles et le petit blondinet commença à retrouver ses forces. Il restait plus longtemps éveillé, pouvait même se lever seul et rester debout quelques heures sans avoir besoin d'aide au bout de quelques jours. Ses repas étaient plus conséquents et ses blessures cicatrisaient bien mieux, au grand soulagement de Wufei qui comprit que le cauchemar était bien finit cette fois-ci.

Certes, il n'arrêta pas pour autant de couver Quatre et de rester à ses côtés. Il avait apprécié que l'état de santé du jeune arabe lui donne toutes les excuses pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés de la sorte, mais maintenant que Quatre semblait guérir et aller mieux, il craignait de plus en plus de devoir reprendre de la distance, d'arrêter son petit manège et de revenir à la situation d'avant, où il se contentait d'observer Quatre de loin et de rêver au moment où il pourrait le toucher.

Le jeune chinois avait toujours été très à cheval sur les principes, même si certains d'entre eux étaient bizarrement tombé au contact de Gahou, petit diablotin qui avait apporté de la vie au sein du groupe des jeunes garçons. Mais dés qu'il était question d'amour et de ses sentiments concernant un certain petit blond, Wufei était resté dans la même optique saugrenue : il ne devait même pas y penser et devait cesser d'y croire. Il n'était pas homme à aimer ou à être aimé, c'était ainsi. Certes c'était une façon de penser un peu étrange mais après son aventure avec Meiran, il ne se considérait pas comme un homme capable d'amour. Il avait perdu sa première femme parce qu'il n'avait pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, la comprendre quand il était encore temps et il tenait pas à reproduire les mêmes erreurs avec Quatre, aussi voyait-il sa guérison d'un œil un peu embarrassé.

Quant au blond, fort de son empathie, il avait senti que quelque chose bloquait chez le chinois et il n'osait pas lui en parler ouvertement. Il avait peur de la réponse qui suivrait, et bien souvent, l'un comme l'autre s'arrangeait pour que Gahou fasse tampon entre eux et leur évite d'avoir à parler concrètement. C'était fuir sans se l'avouer, et cette situation ne risquait pas de durer longtemps…

De son côté, le petit garçon s'était considérablement épanoui parmi les cinq garçons. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, il semblait avoir parfaitement trouvé ses marques dans ce nouvel univers où personne ne le battait et où il pouvait manger à sa faim. Il passait la plupart de son temps avec Quatre et Wufei, mais il avait pris certaines habitudes, comme venir quémander son croissant le matin à Trowa, ou encore ennuyer Heero quand ce dernier tapait à l'ordinateur. Et à la plus grande joie du français, son petit-ami avait commencé à délaisser légèrement son laptop, sans doute agacé par Gahou, pour s'occuper davantage de lui, ce qui le réjouissait au plus haut point ! Pour un peu, il en aurait même remercié Gahou et ses taquineries.

Par contre, le 'problème' Duo subsistait toujours, au grand dam de ce dernier. Gahou semblait s'en méfier comme de la peste et l'évitait soigneusement en toute occasion. Et pourtant l'américain faisait véritablement son possible pour être accepté : plusieurs fois il avait tenté de le soudoyer avec une tartine de nutella, ou encore de s'approcher de lui lorsqu'il était devant la télé (petit bijou technologique qui captivait littéralement le garçonnet), mais à chaque fois, Duo rencontrait un mur. Soir le garçonnet s'enfuyait ventre à terre dans les bras de Wufei, soit il s'écartait prudemment et lui jetait un regard partagé entre perplexité et méfiance. L'américain faisait peur à Gahou, alors que de tous les garçons il était sans doute celui qui avait le plus gardé une âme d'enfant, et même les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'attitude de Gahou. Et ce petit manège entre deux continuait invariablement : Duo s'obstinait, vraiment envieux de la relation que le gamin avait développé avec les autres, et Gahou fuyait sans cesse, toujours aussi terrifié par celui qui l'avait accueilli par de véritables cris de harpie.

….

Ce matin-là, Wufei se réveilla comme tous les matins et se rendit en premier lieu dans la chambre de Quatre. Il en avait fait une habitude sacrée : veiller sur l'état de santé du blond était devenu sa priorité. Il avait vu Gahou filer au rez-de-chaussée et savait qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains avec Trowa, aussi ne s'inquiétait-il pas autant qu'il avait pu le faire autrefois et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du blond avec douceur pour ne pas le réveiller soudainement.

Mais Quatre ne dormait pas, et quand Wufei aperçut son visage crispé et le pli qui barrait son front, il s'inquiéta et accourut vers lui.

« Mon dieu Quatre, ça va ? Tu as de nouveau mal ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il semblait complètement paniqué et le blond se mordit la lèvre avant de couiner, comme si la douleur était intenable :

« Ca me lance dans le ventre, c'est… c'est intolérable. »

« Je vais te chercher tes médicaments, je reviens tout de suite ! »

Et en un rien de temps, le chinois fila à l'extérieur, laissant Quatre seul avec sa douleur… Ou plutôt, seul avec sa comédie, car dés qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, son visage se détendit brusquement et il parut soudainement bien serein.

Heero, qui passait dans le couloir et avait entendu les paroles échangées, se permit d'entrer pour voir si Quatre avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de voir le blondinet se porter comme un charme !

Quatre sursauta en l'apercevant et ne sut pas comment réagir, pris sur le fait, ce qui intrigua encore plus Heero et finit de le persuader de ce dont il se doutait depuis un moment.

Il s'avança, un léger sourire sur le visage et vint s'asseoir à côté de Quatre sur le lit, avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui, comme s'il voulait pouvoir lire en lui. Et ses paroles firent rougir le jeune arabe :

« Pourquoi compliquer les choses de la sorte Quatre ? Tu devrais lui parler au lieu de jouer au malade. Je te croyais plus fin que cela. »

Le blondinet baissa la tête, vaincu et soupira :

« Je sais mais… Je ne sais jamais comment faire avec lui, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver sur des sables mouvants et d'agir n'importe comment… »

« Laisse parler ton cœur et tout ira bien. C'est ce que j'ai fais avec Trowa et regarde-nous. »

Quatre releva la tête et esquissa un petit sourire :

« Merci Heero. Je… Je vais essayer. »

Wufei arriva au même instant et quand il aperçut les deux jeunes hommes aussi prés l'un de l'autre, il se raidit brutalement et resta quelques secondes dans l'entrée, les yeux fixés sur l'étrange couple. Heero remarqua aussitôt son attitude et se releva prudemment avant de saluer Quatre d'un coup de tête et de s'éclipser de la chambre, parfaitement conscient que s'il avait surpris Wufei et Trowa dans la même position, il aurait eu du mal à le digérer. Aussi valait-il mieux partir avant que le chinois n'en vienne à des conclusions hâtives.

D'ailleurs ce dernier referma la porte juste derrière lui et s'approcha de Quatre pour lui tendre une gélule et un verre d'eau :

« Prends ça, ça te fera du bien. »

Son ton était un peu froid et cette attitude bien solennelle fit doucement rire le blond :

« Heero était juste venu parler un peu avec moi, c'est tout Wufei. »

Le chinois le regarda étrangement sans dire un mot, avant de déposer le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet un peu brusquement :

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je te laisse le verre d'eau là et… »

Quatre attrapa sa main et lui lança un regard suppliant. Doucement il l'obligea à revenir vers lui, l'empêchant de s'enfuir hors de la chambre comme le chinois semblait l'avoir prévu.

« Arrête s'il te plaît Wufei. S'il te plaît… »

Son regard était tel que le chinois craqua rapidement et lâcha un soupir désolé, se sentant soudain stupide de réagir aussi violemment pour aussi peu de choses.

« Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Allez prend ton médicament avant que je ne cause davantage de soucis. »

Mais le jeune arabe secoua la tête et repoussa même la main de Wufei qui lui tendait la gélule, refusant ses médicaments gentiment avec un petit sourire un peu triste.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin Wufei. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment mal… »

« Hein ? Mais tu disais tout à l'heure que… »

« Je mentais Wufei. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être que… dans le fond… je veux rester encore un peu malade. »

Le chinois fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant une telle réponse. Il voulait rester malade ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait donc ? Que lui chantait-il ?

Quatre se rendit vite compte de son incompréhension et baissant la tête, il commença à triturer les draps de ses doigts comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Il fallait bien avouer, maintenant qu'il s'était lancé et c'est d'une toute petite voix qu'il murmura :

« Parce que tant que je suis malade, je peux te garder à mes côtés. Encore un peu… Juste pour moi. »

Une telle révélation toucha profondément le chinois qui sentit son cœur se serrer avec émotion. Que répondre à une si touchante déclaration ? Devait-il lui avouer ses propres doutes, ses propres angoisses ou bien… devait-il cesser juste pendant un moment de réfléchir comme il le faisait depuis des jours et ouvrir enfin les yeux sur ses sentiments… ?

Lentement sa main vint prendre celle du blond et n'osant pas à son tour relever les yeux vers lui, il demanda :

« Tu crois que je peux t'aimer Quatre ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? Nous sommes en guerre, nous ne savons même quel sera notre destin, nous… nous sommes deux hommes. »

Il releva enfin ses yeux vers le visage pâle du blond et tendrement, il osa venir effleurer du bout des doigts la joue de son compagnon. Mon dieu, il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps…

Devait-il suivre ses principes… ou bien son cœur ? Il y avait bien des arguments dans les deux cas, mais quand Quatre lui renvoya ce sourire dont il avait le secret, rempli de délicatesse et de sincérité, quand il le regarda avec ces yeux-là et se contenta d'avouer simplement :

« Moi je t'aime Wufei. »

Alors le chinois se dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais meilleur argument que celui-ci. Il n'était plus Wufei, le veuf aux principes et à la morale intransigeante, il ne serait plus cet homme solitaire qui ne voyait dans la vie qu'un grand trou vide…

Désormais il était un homme, qui en aimait un autre, et qui semblait trouver sa voie dans ces quelques mots-là.

Il se pencha et délicatement vint cueillir les lèvres de Quatre, comme il l'avait fait dans leur planque d'avant, quand il avait cédé aux mouvements de son cœur.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

…

Ce jour-là, personne ne vit ni Quatre, ni Wufei. La porte de leur chambre resta mystérieusement verrouillée et ne s'ouvrit pas, même quand Gahou vint gratter pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer.

….

…

A suivre….


	14. Ordre et désordre

Disclamer : à part Gahou, ces perso ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

..

..

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

..

Chapitre 14 : Ordre et désordre

…

…

Duo observait le couple assis sur le canapé, crevant littéralement de jalousie sur sa chaise.

Pourtant, l'américain était rarement en proie à des émotions de ce genre, mais cette fois-ci… C'en était trop !

Pourquoi devait-il être le mal-aimé dans l'histoire hein ? Pourquoi lui bon sang ?

Un peu plus loin, personne ne faisait attention au regard aussi foudroyant qu'une mitraillette chargée à bloc que leur lançait l'américain. A vrai dire, ils avaient un autre centre d'intérêt, bien trop mignon et attendrissant en cet instant pour s'occuper de Duo.

Et même si Heero faisait semblant de se passionner pour ce qui était écrit sur son laptop, même si Trowa était plongé dans un livre dont il n'avait pas tourné les pages depuis un bon quart d'heure, et si Quatre tournait depuis dix bonnes minutes sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé sans en avoir bu une seule gorgée, le couple continuait son petit manège, s'amusant comme jamais.

Wufei tenait Gahou assis sur ses genoux, lui-même confortablement installé dans le canapé, et avait ouvert devant lui, posé sur les genoux même de Gahou, un grand livre à images qu'il avait dégotté au supermarché en faisant les courses. Certes, il s'était appliqué à faire comprendre à Quatre qu'il valait mieux éduquer les enfants très jeunes pour qu'ils aient plus tard un avenir brillant, mais en cet instant, on se demandait s'il cherchait véritablement à 'éduquer' Gahou ou à s'amuser avec lui. Leurs rires étaient tellement agréables à entendre, et surtout surprenants vis-à-vis du chinois qui restait d'habitude de marbre devant ses camarades, que les quatre autres n'en loupaient pas une miette, captivés par le spectacle qu'ils donnaient tous les deux.

Gahou montrait du doigt les images qu'il apercevait et Wufei lui lisait à voix haute le mot écrit en-dessous : en soi, ce n'était pas vraiment amusant, mais avec ces deux-là, ce qui aurait dû être un exercice 'd'éducation à la Wufei' se transformait en véritable jeu. Gahou s'amusait à faire des grimaces suivant le nom cité, ou cherchait dans la pièce les objets représentés sur les feuilles, les désignant de son doigt sous l'œil attentif du chinois qui semblait ravi devant l'intelligence du gamin. Et à chaque fois que Gahou désignait le bon objet, Wufei le félicitait avec joie, ou bien se lançait dans une série de chatouilles quand l'enfant lui faisait une petite grimace, ce qui poussait Gahou à en faire davantage.

Bref, ils étaient le centre d'attention de tous les G-boy, surtout quand ils arrivèrent à des lettres de l'alphabet particulièrement évocatrices, telles que le M ou encore le O.

Sous le M était écrit en gros 'MAMAN' et l'image représentait une jolie blonde qui câlinait un enfant dans ses bras. Gahou fit les gros yeux devant la représentation, avant que son esprit n'intègre l'information à sa manière. Il tendit aussitôt son doigt vers Quatre en souriant, éclatant même de rire et Wufei dû se retenir lui-même pour ne pas céder au fou-rire.

L'arabe, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, secoua la tête en soupirant, bien trop heureux au fond de lui de voir son amant et Gahou s'amuser autant, mais un tantinet vexé d'être considéré comme une femme par l'enfant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Quatre soit ravi d'être ta maman, Gahou… » finit par pouffer Wufei, qui tourna rapidement la page.

Le N n'offrait pas un grand intérêt, par contre la lettre O représentait le mot ONCLE, et un arbre généalogique s'affichait modestement, mettant un homme juste à côté de la même femme blonde désignée précédemment comme Maman, en le présentant comme son frère. Ce n'était pas vraiment évident à expliquer, mais une fois encore, l'esprit de Gahou fut rapide à la détente et il pointa son doigt vers Trowa et Heero, qui pour le coup arrêta de faire semblant et releva son nez de son laptop. Les deux jeunes hommes affichaient une surprise sans égale qui amusa terriblement Wufei dont le fou rire ne semblait plus devoir s'arrêter.

« Tonton Barton et Tonton Yuy ! Ca c'est la meilleure ! »

Et tout à son rire, il ne remarqua pas que Gahou avait tourné la page et semblait concentré sur ce qu'elle représentait. Un homme enlaçait avec tendresse et amour la jeune femme blonde, alors qu'entre eux-deux siégeait comme un petit prince un petit garçon apparemment ravi de sa situation. Gahou fronça les sourcils et s'agita soudain sur les genoux du chinois toujours hilare pour se tourner vers lui et poser son doigt sur sa poitrine, le désignant d'emblée.

Souriant toujours, Wufei descendit pourtant son regard sur le livre… et cessa tout sourire immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçut le mot 'PAPA' qui le narguait.

Gahou le désignait comme son Papa… Le chinois en avait le souffle coupé et il déglutit, soudainement complètement paniqué, alors que ses trois camarades s'amusaient grandement de ce retournement de situation. Quatre ne résista d'ailleurs pas à l'envie de demander :

« P comme Papa, n'est-ce pas Gahou ? Papa Wufei, ça sonne bien non ? »

Et cette fois-ci, même Duo esquissa un petit sourire alors que Trowa et Heero pouffaient de rire, ravi que le piégeur soit pris à son propre piège.

Piégeur qui soit dit en passant n'en menait toujours pas large, bégayant plus que de raison en secouant la tête :

« Non, non Gahou, je… Mais… Je suis pas… »

Mais devant le regard souriant du petit garçon, devant ce minois réjoui à l'idée d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse et de faire lui aussi partie de cette petite famille qu'il voyait représentée sur le papier, le chinois ne résista pas longtemps. Ces derniers temps, il semblait faiblir de manière considérable dés que cela concernait un blond de sa connaissance ou Gahou lui-même.

Alors soupirant, cédant même s'il offrait le meilleur spectacle de l'année à ses camarades, il murmura avec désappointement :

« Moui… T'as raison Gahou… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus que l'enfant saute au cou du chinois et se serre contre lui, sous l'œil attendri de Quatre qui sentit son coeur s'emballer un peu plus pour son dragon préféré. Wufei avait beau faire la tête, il savait pertinemment, son empathie s'en mêlant, qu'il était intérieurement fou de joie d'avoir ce titre aux yeux de Gahou. Le petit garçon ne s'était pas seulement contenté de se laisser apprivoisé par les G-boys et de vivre avec eux, il était en train de les souder d'une manière incroyable et solide. Parce que de leur côté, Trowa et Heero étaient eux aussi particulièrement fiers d'être devenus 'tonton', malgré toute l'ironie que le chinois avait lancé quand Gahou les avait désigné du doigt.

Il n'y avait que Duo qui restait dans son coin et qui semblait rejeté par l'enfant, sans que Quatre arrive à en cerner la cause. Il est vrai qu'il ressentait la peur et la méfiance de Gahou dés que Duo approchait, et il se demandait comment de tels sentiments avaient pu se réveiller chez l'enfant. Peut-être que la nature énergique et emportée de l'américain, à l'exact opposé des caractères plutôt calmes et réservés des quatre autres, avait peut-être effrayé Gahou un premiers temps, et lui avait laissé cette mauvaise impression qui ne partait pas. Et le jeune arabe compatissait, sachant pertinemment que Duo devait souffrir de cette situation.

D'ailleurs ce dernier se leva subitement de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine, tournant le dos à ses amis. Quatre devina sans mal qu'il allait sûrement sortir un pot de nutella de sa cachette pour s'en empiffrer jusqu'à ce que sa jalousie soit calmée…

Pauvre Duo…

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Gahou était littéralement collé à la jambe de Wufei et ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à la lâcher. Depuis qu'il avait aidé Quatre à monter dans la voiture, il regardait le couple avec appréhension, devinant sans peine qu'ils étaient en train de partir et qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir l'emmener avec eux. L'enfant paniquait et quand le chinois le souleva dans ses bras, il se mit à chouiner, ayant un mal fou à retenir ses larmes.

Ses yeux mouillés faillirent attendrir le pauvre Wufei qui déglutit et tenta de lui sourire, même si son sourire ressemblait davantage à une grimace en cet instant :

« On ne part pas longtemps Gahou. J'emmène juste Quatre passer quelques examens et nous revenons après. C'est juste l'affaire d'une nuit ou deux. Allez, ne pleure pas. Il faut être un grand garçon et sourire… »

Cependant en cet instant, le fier et orgueilleux chinois sentait lui aussi l'émotion le gagner et avait du mal à rester de marbre face à la petite mine tristounette de l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce brusque départ ni cette séparation.

Trowa s'approcha alors et prit tendrement Gahou dans ses bras : l'enfant se débattit et voulut rejoindre ceux de Wufei, mais ce dernier, après avoir remercié muettement le français, se précipita dans la voiture pour la faire démarrer et s'éloigner de là au plus vite.

Le voyant sous le choc, Quatre eut la sagesse d'attendre quelques kilomètres avant de faire un petit sourire et de poser tendrement sa main sur le bras du chinois :

« Ne t'inquiéte pas, il sera fou de joie de te revoir dans quelques jours… »

« Mais je ne m'inquiéte pas ! » trancha un peu trop vivement le chinois, se refusant à montrer cette brèche que Gahou semblait avoir ouvert dans son cœur.

« Trowa et Heero sauront s'en occuper, je suis sûr qu'il va même être chouchouté comme un prince. »

« Hn. »

Ohoh, voilà que Yuy déteignait sur Wufei…

« Nous ne pouvions pas l'emmener, ils auraient posé des questions. Ils auraient peut-être voulu le garder, le placer dans un foyer, ou… l'envoyer dans un laboratoire. »

« Je sais tout ça ! C'est bon Quatre ! »

Le chinois avait légèrement élevé la voix et l'arabe n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet sensible. Et intérieurement, il fut tout sourire durant le trajet, ravi de voir à quel point son amant s'était attaché à l'enfant.

Gahou avait raison… Wufei était bel et bien devenu son papa.

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Si Trowa et Heero avaient été conquis par la petite bouille adorable de Gahou, ils déchantèrent un peu durant cette première journée seuls à seuls avec lui, sans Wufei ou Quatre pour gérer l'enfant.

Quand il souriait, Gahou faisait chavirer tous les cœurs, mais quand il pleurait… sans s'arrêter… en faisant cette petite moue qui consistait à faire trembler son menton, ainsi que le cœur de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce… il devenait soudainement un problème considérable, et ingérable !

Il s'était débattu dans les bras de Trowa au départ de la voiture qui ne l'avait lâché que lorsque cette dernière s'était suffisamment éloignée. Et encore, il avait dû courir après l'enfant qui s'élançait déjà à sa poursuite !

Gahou ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il ne s'agissait d'une absence que pour quelques jours : il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps, atterré à l'idée que son 'papa' et sa 'maman' d'adoption soient partis sans lui. Sans doute que les quelques mois solitaires qu'il avait passé dans les geôles d'Oz l'avaient suffisamment marqué pour qu'il craigne un nouvel abandon.

Ce que Trowa avait parfaitement compris d'ailleurs, et il s'était appliqué à essayer de calmer l'enfant, le distrayant de toutes les manières possibles, essayant de l'entraîner dans des jeux, de lui offrir des dizaines de croissants, à le mettre devant la télé… Mais rien n'y fit : l'enfant continua de pleurer.

Jusqu'à ce que Heero craque et sorte, son laptop sous le bras, prétextant qu'il devait faire quelques réparations sur son gundam.

« Lâcheur… » soupira Trowa.

Le pauvre jeune homme continua son petit manège, essayant de calmer les pleurs de Gahou, qui semblait malheureusement intarissable, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément entre en scène…

Un élément ronchonneur et mal luné, qui ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier qu'on lui gâche sa sacro-sainte grasse matinée par les pleurs vociférants d'un gamin pleurnichard.

Ah Duo adorait Gahou… De loin, parce que l'enfant le craignait toujours. Mais il y avait des limites à l'adoration tout de même, surtout quand l'enfant en question se mettait en tête de perturber votre sommeil ! Et chez Duo, le sommeil était sacré…

Il débarqua donc dans la cuisine vêtu d'un simple short et d'un t-shirt froissés, la natte en pagaille et la marque de l'oreiller encore présente sur la joue. Il ouvrait à demi ses yeux et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme devant un Trowa embarrassé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Wufei a emmené Quatre passé des examens et il n'a pas pu emmené Gahou. Je n'arrive pas à le calmer, je crois qu'il pense qu'ils l'ont abandonné. Pourtant j'ai tout essayé… »

A côté de lui, Gahou continuait de pleurer sur une des chaises de la cuisine. L'américain le toisa d'un regard noir avant de ronchonner :

« Bon ben quitte à lui faire peur, autant que cela serve à quelque chose ! »

Et sans attendre, il se dirigea vers Gahou, le souleva soudain par les aisselles et le porta jusqu'au salon, avant de le déposer un peu rudement sur le canapé et de le regarder droit dans les yeux en grondant presque aussi fort que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu :

« Maintenant ça suffit !!! »

Gahou s'arrêta net de pleurer et écarquilla les yeux, sidéré par le natté. Il resta pétrifié alors que Duo continuait de sa grosse voix, jouant au méchant pour être sûr d'obtenir la paix définitivement :

« Wufei et Quatre vont revenir alors pas la peine de faire un cinéma pareil ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, c'est compris ? »

Et comme Gahou resta pétrifié, l'américain se calma un peu et se redressa, satisfait et en même temps légèrement ennuyé :

« Bon… C'est bien. Je te branche un dessin animé et tu restes sage. »

Ce qu'il fit sans tarder, mettant en route un vieux Walt Disney et venant s'asseoir prés de Gahou, sans trop le coller, afin d'être sûr qu'il cesserait de pleurer. L'enfant le regardait avec stupeur, et ne tourna les yeux vers l'écran que lorsque Duo le lui désigna du doigt en grognant :

« C'est par là que ça se passe ! »

Gahou eut encore un tout petit hoquet puis tout cessa. Son attention fut tout autant captivée par le dessin animé que par la présence toute proche de Duo qui, pour sa part, choisit de finir sa grasse matinée dans le canapé confortable du salon, enfin tranquille…

Quand Trowa se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus pleurer, il vint voir le couple au salon… Pour les découvrir tous deux profondément endormis, Duo prolongeant sa grasse matinée et Gahou ayant cédé à la fatigue. Le spectacle lui arracha un sourire et il se dirigea vers le hangar des gundams pour signifier à Heero qu'il pouvait rentrer maintenant, tout danger sonore étant écarté…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y accéder.

Le hangar se situant un peu plus loin à l'extérieur, il avait dû sortir de la maison. A peine la porte poussée, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête qui le propulsa sur le sol. Le coup ne l'avait pas totalement assommé et il eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux pour distinguer plusieurs ozzies qui se précipitaient sur lui, avant que ces derniers ne se dépêchent de le faire taire à la force de leurs poings et matraques…

….

…

A suivre….


	15. Attaque !

Disclamer : à part Gahou, ces perso ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

..

..

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

..

Chapitre 15 : Attaque !

…

…

Ils ramenaient le corps du premier prisonnier quand une ombre rapide leur tomba dessus. Les deux soldats n'eurent même pas le temps d'alerter leurs compagnons que le g-boy leur trancha la gorge, les tuant net et ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher leurs corps.

Par contre, il se pencha sur celui de Trowa et son corps tout entier se tendit quand il constata son état physique. Le français était couvert d'hématomes et de sang : sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme anormal qui ne laissait rien présager de bon quant à la suite.

Rapidement, Heero le souleva dans ses bras et le visage fermé, il le ramena à l'abri sous les arbres, de manière à ce que personne ne le voit.

Dire que s'il n'avait pas été dans le hangar des gundams, il aurait pu finir comme lui… Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, son attention sans doute diminuée par la présence de Gahou et ses pleurs incessants qui l'avaient fatigué. Il avait failli dans son devoir de soldat et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir.

Non seulement Trowa était inconscient et mal en point, mais de là où il était, caché par la végétation dense autour de leur maison, Heero voyait parfaitement les autres soldats qui composaient le commando entourer leur planque, prêts à passer à l'assaut.

Il n'entendait plus les pleurs de Gahou, mais est-ce que cela était un point positif ? Et Duo, où était-il ? Avait-il seulement senti la présence d'intrus autour de la maison ?

Le connaissant, il devait être en pleine grasse matinée… Merde, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cela ! Normalement, les ozzies n'auraient jamais pu les trouver ici ! Qui les avait informé, qui avait trahi ?

Serrant les poings, le japonais réagit au quart de tour : si Duo dormait vraiment, une seule chose le réveillerait. Fonçant sur les cadavres des deux ozzies, il attrapa une mitraillette et tira en l'air plusieurs fois, cassant net le silence qui s'était posé sur l'endroit, prêt à être attaqué.

Evidemment cela attira l'attention des ozzies qui, sur ordre de leur chef, se divisèrent en deux groupes dont l'un s'approcha dangereusement d'Heero au pas de course.

Le japonais n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fonça jusqu'au corps de son compagnon qu'il souleva et emporta…

….

De son côté, les coups de feu avaient brutalement réveillé Duo dont les sens aiguisés de soldat se mirent aussitôt en marche.

Droit comme un i au milieu du salon, il repéra les mouvements à l'extérieur, trahis par les ombres à travers les fenêtres, et comprenant l'urgence de la situation, il attrapa à bras le corps Gahou qui se réveilla seulement pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre.

A peine arrivait-il au-dessus des escaliers que la porte était enfoncée violemment et que plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans la maison, armes au poing et prêts à tirer. On leur avait averti qu'ils faisaient une infiltration chez un groupe de rebelle très dangereux, et qu'ils avaient ordre de tirer à vue si jamais l'un d'entre eux ne se laissaient pas faire. Et s'ils avaient eu facilement le premier, ils doutaient d'avoir autant de facilité avec les suivants.

Pourtant, ce furent ceux restés à l'extérieur qui eurent le plus de mal. Le Dieu de la Mort en personne leur tomba dessus, ayant sauté depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre et armée jusqu'aux dents. Il trancha la gorge du premier soldat et truffa le corps du deuxième de plomb, avant de courir comme un fou jusqu'au garage, déjà visé par les autres ozzies qui avaient rappliqué en vitesse.

Une balle effleura son mollet, une deuxième coupa quelques-uns de ses cheveux mais Duo continua de courir jusqu'à ce que le garage lui offre un semblant de protection, qui ne durerait cependant pas.

« Putain de merde ! Ozzies de mes deux… » jura l'américain, boosté par l'adrénaline.

Il jeta plus qu'il ne déposa le petit Gahou sur le siège passager avant de monter lui-même derrière le volant.

Il n'attendit pas que la porte électrique soit entièrement ouverte : enclenchant la marche arrière, il la défonça avec l'arrière de la voiture, avant de faire un violent dérapage pour remettre le véhicule dans la bonne position.

Ces crétins d'Ozzies n'avaient même pas pris la peine de piéger le garage, persuadés de trouver les rebelles à l'intérieur même de la maison, aussi Duo put-il prendre un peu d'avance, harcelé par les balles de ses ennemis qui avaient déjà sauté dans un véhicule et le poursuivaient à toute vitesse.

A ses côtés, Gahou était pétrifié, complètement terrorisé par ce qui se passait. Le pauvre n'en menait pas large et il se contenta de trembler quand la main de Duo s'abattit sur sa tête et qu'il l'obligea à se baisser sur le siège. L'américain en fit de même et une rafale de balles vint briser le pare-brise, augmentant un peu plus la peur de Gahou et le flot d'adrénaline de Duo.

Il attrapa une arme automatique qu'il avait pris avec lui dans sa chambre et sans même se retourner, tira derrière la voiture, espérant effrayer un peu ses poursuivants et avoir ainsi le temps de les semer.

Mais les ozzies étaient venus en renfort et quand Duo aperçut dans son rétroviseur un deuxième véhicule qui les suivait, il se remit à jurer de plus belle.

« Shit shit shit !!! »

Il ne s'en sortirait pas… Leurs véhicules étaient beaucoup plus rapides que le sien, spécialement construits pour des missions de ce genre alors que les g-boys n'utilisaient qu'une vieille voiture de location pour passer inaperçus.

Il eut beau accélérer, coller son pied sur l'accélérateur, la voiture refusa d'aller plus vite et il ne pu que constater avec effarement que les véhicules ozzies se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Gahou s'était roulé en boule, collé au siège et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, tremblant sans s'arrêter. Un nid-de-poule lui arracha un cri alors que l'américain commençait à paniquer.

« Putain de voiture ! Accélère bordel, accélère ! »

C'est au moment même où les véhicules derrière lui étaient prêts à l'atteindre qu'une ombre gigantesque les recouvrit et Duo eut la plus grande des surprises en voyant les deux véhicules exploser subitement, coupant là toute poursuite.

Dans le ciel, le Wing remonta aussitôt pour aller s'occuper du reste du commando encore stationné autour de leur planque… laissant à l'américain le soin de filer de là en vitesse pour se faire oublier.

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Wufei passa tendrement sa main dans les mèches blondes, ne se refusant plus ce petit plaisir depuis qu'il avait avoué au jeune arabe son amour. D'ailleurs, Quatre semblait apprécier le geste à sa pleine mesure et il se contenta de sourire, gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à poser son regard sur la perfusion qui lui rentrait sous la peau.

Les examens médicaux s'étaient révélés très satisfaisants. Le corps de Quatre avait pleinement récupéré de sa récente blessure, et même s'il avait une légère carence en globules blancs, ce n'était pas suffisamment alarmant pour que Sally les empêche de rentrer bientôt. La perfusion lui envoyait directement dans le sang les vitamines et éléments essentiels qui aideraient son corps et surtout ses défenses immunitaires à revenir à la normale, mais Quatre avait beau être courageux devant les armes ozzies, il n'appréciait pas plus que cela les aiguilles et les piqûres, d'où la présence rassurante de son amant à ses côtés. Wufei l'avait parfaitement compris et n'avait pas dit un mot durant toute l'opération où l'infirmier avait soigneusement placé la perfusion, mais s'était contenté de lui serrer la main et d'avoir une multitude de petits gestes qui avaient rassuré le jeune arabe, sous le regard légèrement amusé de l'infirmier qui n'avait pas tardé à sortir de la chambre. Bizarrement, le chinois ne semblait pas redouté qu'on apprenne leur liaison…

Lui qui était tellement pudique autrefois étalait son bonheur devant tous comme s'ils le savaient déjà. Même Sally avait été surprise, mais elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas vexer le jeune chinois. Et puis, elle était contente pour eux. La guerre n'était pas facile, mais si ces adolescents-là pouvaient au moins combler leur quotidien d'autre chose que de combats et de sang, c'était un minimum.

Soupirant, Quatre murmura doucement :

« Comment va-t-on faire… après ? »

« Comment ça ? Après quoi ? »

« Quand cette guerre sera finie… Quand on n'aura plus à se cacher. Avec Gahou. »

Le prénom de l'enfant réveilla activement le chinois qui s'était un peu laissé aller dans la sérénité de l'instant, et se redressant sur son siège il s'exclama :

« Nous le garderons. Je vous veux tous les deux dans ma vie. »

« Il ne pourra pas aller à l'école comme les autres enfants Wufei… Il est trop différent. »

« Nous le protégerons, il n'aura pas besoin d'aller à l'école, je lui servirai de professeur. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour cela Quatre ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai… comme un pressentiment. Quelque chose qui me dit que cela ne sera pas facile. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à cela soudainement. »

L'arabe fronça les sourcils et porta sa main à son front, comme gêné par quelque chose que Wufei ne pouvait pas comprendre. Etait-ce son empathie qui lui jouait des tours ?

Sentant une légère inquiétude le gagner, le jeune chinois se rapprocha de son amant et prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser, avant de relever ses yeux vers ceux de Quatre :

« Nous serons ensemble et nous nous en occuperons. Tout ira bien, je te le jure. Il mérite une enfance normale après ce qu'il a vécu dans les geôles d'oz, tu ne crois pas ? Et je suis sûr que nous saurons la lui offrir. »

« Oui… Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Excuse-moi. »

Wufei sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, avant de lui avouer dans un murmure :

« Après tout… Nous sommes ses parents, il l'a dit lui-même. »

Le souvenir de cet instant charmant revint à la mémoire du jeune arabe qui sourit avec joie.

Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour eux de penser à leur avenir… Un avenir bien fragile, car la porte s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser entrer Sally avec deux infirmiers : elle semblait passablement énervée et fébrile, si bien que Wufei se leva pour demander ce qui se passait.

« Nous déménageons de toute urgence le centre, Oz aurait repéré votre dernière planque. »

« Quoi ?? »

« Ils ont attaqué vos amis par surprise et nous redoutons qu'ils ne viennent ici. Ils semblaient bien trop renseignés… Quatre lève-toi, infirmier enlevez-lui sa perfusion s'il vous plaît. Nous devons partir tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« C'est une plaisanterie ! Sally !! Sally ! »

Wufei attrapa le bras du médecin pour l'arrêter dans sa course folle et droit dans les yeux, il lui demanda avec inquiétude :

« Et les autres ? Ils s'en sont sortis ? »

Sally secoua la tête, visiblement embarrassée, mais pressée par la situation elle lui répondit tout de même

« Heero ramène Trowa en ce moment même dans le Wing. Apparemment, Trowa est sérieusement blessé. »

Un gémissement échappa à Quatre alors que Sally continuait :

« Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Duo par contre. Il aurait échappé aux ozzies mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien… »

Et profitant que les infirmiers étaient sortis, elle ajouta plus bas :

« L'enfant était avec lui. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont, je suis désolée. »

….

…

A suivre….


	16. Quand l'épuisement vous gagne

Disclamer : à part Gahou, ces perso ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

..

..

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

..

Chapitre 16 : Quand l'épuisement vous gagne…

…

..

Douleur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait enfin le sens de ce mot. Il en percevait pleinement tout ce qu'il signifiait.

Il avait mal. Et pourtant, ce mal-là ne venait d'aucune blessure superficielle, d'aucune lésion présente sur son corps. Sa peau était blanche, intacte, sans aucune autre souillure que quelques tâches de sang laissées en guise de souvenir par le corps qu'il venait de porter jusque là. Lui-même n'avait rien.

Et pourtant, il avait mal, avec une intensité peu commune.

Il avait envie de hurler, de sauter de sa chaise pour se jeter sur la première personne qu'il croiserait afin de calmer ses nerfs à vif, de frapper jusqu'à ce que toute cette douleur finisse enfin par le quitter.

Mal de le voir allongé sur ce lit, de voir tous ces hommes en blouses blanches s'affoler autour de lui, de constater le désarroi sur le visage de Sally… Sally qui s'approchait déjà de lui, avec cette démarche hésitante qui annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles.

Elle se pencha vers lui, essayant de capter son regard, de lui insuffler un peu de son courage, en vain.

Heero ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, continuant de fixer le corps ensanglanté de Trowa.

« Il a plusieurs côtes cassées. L'une d'elle… semble avoir perforé son poumon gauche. Il rejette autant d'air que de sang. Nous allons l'opérer en urgence, mais… Son état est trop instable Heero, je suis désolée, il… »

« Cela suffit. »

Le soldat parfait se leva soudainement, gardant un visage impassible et sans même jeter un regard sur Sally, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

La voiture était à l'arrêt, phares éteints, invisible depuis la route principale. A vrai dire, au vu du peu de voitures qui y passaient, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Le moteur, essoufflé par la longue distance qu'il venait de parcourir, était encore chaud et gardait l'intérieur du véhicule dans une tiédeur réconfortante, alors que la pluie extérieure tapait avec force contre le toit métallique.

Duo avait préféré s'arrêter là, malgré l'inconfort de la situation. Mais quand on vient de frôler la catastrophe, on ne pense pas vraiment à cela. On se contente du minimum, heureux d'avoir encore ça.

Hors de question de se rendre dans un motel pour l'instant, ou dans une quelconque ville. Ils allaient être recherché, chaque endroit susceptible de les accueillir dans un périmètre donné autour de leur ancienne planque serait fouillé, retourné dans tous les coins par les ozzies. Il n'avait pas le choix, et dormir dans la voiture, à l'écart de toute habitation, à côté d'une route qui ressemblait davantage à un chemin de forêt qu'à une réelle route connue, lui avait paru la meilleure idée sur le coup. Ils repartiraient le lendemain, quand l'obscurité se serait levée et qu'il aurait repris des forces.

Mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment plaire au pauvre Gahou qui jusque là s'était terré sur son siège et n'avait pas bougé, terrorisé par la tournure des évènements. La pluie frappait vraiment fort contre le toit de la voiture, lui arrachant parfois des petits gémissements terrorisés. Il relevait alors le regard, apercevait le déluge extérieur par la vitre et tournait un regard inquiet vers Duo qui semblait lui demander pourquoi ils restaient là, et où était la chaleur rassurante de la maison qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent aux côtés des cinq g-boy.

Epuisé par la route et le stress, l'américain n'avait plus envie de jouer la comédie et de faire l'enjoué éternellement optimiste qu'il aimait d'habitude incarner. Tout s'était passé tellement vite… Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : fermer les yeux et se reposer enfin. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, mais il en avait vraiment besoin. Ses traits étaient tirés, il avait du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes, ses yeux le brûlaient et il sentait un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez… En résumé, ce n'était pas la grande forme. Et loin du regard de ses camarades, il se laissait un peu aller à la lassitude.

Mais il y avait un autre regard qui ne semblait pas se satisfaire de cela, le regard d'un enfant innocent qui se reposait sur son aîné. Et pour lui, Duo puisa dans ses dernières parcelles d'énergie pour se retourner et attraper une couverture qui traînait à l'arrière de la voiture. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe à vrai dire : un peu poussière, elle avait même quelques trous par endroits. Mais elle suffirait amplement à Gahou.

Sans s'inquiéter de son mouvement de recul, de cette peur qu'il croisait si souvent dans le regard de l'enfant chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui, Duo posa la couverture sur Gahou et le borda soigneusement, prenant le temps de veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Et devant le regard interrogateur de Gahou, il esquissa un sourire fatigué :

« Si tu attrapes froid, c'est moi que Papa Wufei va engueuler tu sais… Et Papa Wufei est capable de crier très fort. Très très fort.»

L'inquiétude se lisait sur les traits de l'enfant, malheureusement Duo ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Pour l'instant, Gahou devrait se contenter de cet abri de fortune en attendant mieux.

« Allez, essaye de dormir un peu. On reprendra la route demain et promis, on foncera retrouver les autres. »

Machinalement, il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Gahou, caressant au passage ses oreilles d'une main fatiguée avant de se caller dans son propre fauteuil. Il croisa les bras, se préparant pour la nuit à venir et tentant de garder le maximum de chaleur sur lui.

Un dernier regard glissant sur l'enfant, et il lâcha dans un soupir :

« Je sais que Oz est commandée par les pires salauds qui puissent exister, et je sais que tous te diront que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'ils ont fait… C'est vrai mais… Quand même. T'es vachement mignon avec ces oreilles tu sais. »

Il sourit une dernière fois et finit par fermer les yeux, épuisé. La journée pesait vraiment sur ses épaules, et il repoussa avec difficulté toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient sur la situation de ses amis pour essayer de trouver un peu de repos.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Peut-être un petit quart d'heure…

Au moment où il allait s'endormir, un contact le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux, soudain sur la défensive. Mais ce n'était que Gahou… Gahou qui enjambait avec difficulté le levier de vitesse pour le rejoindre sur son siège.

Duo écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par l'initiative du gamin qui avait toujours cherché à le fuir et qui tentait aujourd'hui de se rapprocher de lui.

« Gahou ? »

L'enfant ne releva même pas la tête et continua ce qu'il avait entreprit, pour finalement atterrir sur les genoux de l'américain. Il tira ensuite la couverture jusqu'à eux et se redressant, il tenta à son tour de border Duo. Le plus naturellement du monde.

Toute peur semblait l'avoir quittée en cet instant. Au contraire, un petit air sérieux se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il recouvrait l'américain – et lui en même temps de ce fait – par la couverture.

Un sourire désarmé se peignit alors sur les lèvres de Duo et il aida l'enfant, attrapant à son tour la couverture pour s'en recouvrir, alors que son autre main venait attraper la taille de Gahou pour le garder contre lui. L'enfant se laissa faire, conscient que l'adulte avait compris son geste et l'acceptait.

Il se recroquevilla contre l'américain, assis sur ses jambes et pelotonné contre son torse, alors que la couverture les recouvrait tous deux, leur offrant une chaleur réconfortante.

« Merci Gahou. »

Pour la première fois, l'enfant l'acceptait.

Et pour un peu, Duo en aurait remercié Oz.

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Sally sortit de la salle d'opération exténuée, et n'eut même pas le temps de retirer ses gants que déjà, Quatre et Wufei étaient devant elle, fermement décidés à en savoir plus. Elle n'eut pas le courage de les faire attendre plus longtemps :

« Il est sorti d'affaire. Nous avons réussi à libérer son poumon et à stopper l'hémorragie. »

Le soulagement qui se peignit sur les traits du jeune arabe fit plaisir à voir.

« Oh c'est fantastique Sally ! Nous avions tellement peur !! »

« Et vous aviez raison… »

Repoussant un peu les deux g-boy, elle s'approcha d'une petite table en métal où elle déposa enfin ses gants et enleva son masque. L'opération avait vraiment été éprouvante et pour une fois, elle se laissa aller devant les adolescents et se laissa pratiquement tomber sur une chaise, reprenant doucement son souffle.

Quatre et Wufei s'approchèrent, conscients que le docteur n'en avait pas encore terminé avec eux.

« Vu les circonstances, c'est un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti. Nous venons à peine de déménager la base, les locaux d'ici n'étaient pas prêts, je n'en reviens pas moi-même que nous ayons pu l'opérer aussi vite. Heureusement que nous avons des médecins compétents avec nous. »

« C'est vrai que tout s'est fait si précipitamment… Nous allions à l'hôpital avant. »

« Tant que Oz nous surveille, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela Quatre. Mais rassurez-vous, Trowa va bien. »

« Tu es vraiment formidable tu sais. »

Le compliment ne tira qu'un faible sourire à Sally alors qu'elle ajoutait :

« Par contre, ses poumons sont très atteints, sans parler du reste de son corps. Il ne pourra pas reprendre de mission avant longtemps. »

« Cela n'a aucune importance, tout ce qui compte est qu'il soit en vie. »

« Oui, tu as raison… »

Relevant le regard, Sally sembla chercher quelqu'un, avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur Wufei et Quatre.

« Heero n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis qu'il est arrivé ici avec Trowa. En fait… Nous pensions le trouver ici. » avoua Quatre, un peu ennuyé devant l'absence inhabituelle du japonais.

« Il a réagit très bizarrement quand je lui ai avoué le diagnostique de Trowa. Je crois que vous devriez faire attention à lui… »

« Ne t'inquiéte pas pour cela Sally, tout ira mieux quand il saura que Trowa va bien. »

…

…

A suivre….

.

.

Il s'agit d'un chapitre un peu court il est vrai, et transitoire. Beaucoup d'entre vous espéraient que cette épreuve rapprocherait Duo et Gahou, et cela semble être le cas pour l'instant. Mais la suite risque de bouleverser tous ces beaux plans… lol. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Par contre, plus j'avance dans cette fic et plus une suite me paraît de plus en plus évidente. J'espère que vous me suivrez également dans cette aventure ^^

Bisous à tout le monde et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	17. On a toujours le choix

Disclamer : à part Gahou, ces perso ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

..

..

_**Apprivoise-moi **_

..

Chapitre 17 : On a toujours le choix.

…

..

La salle était plongée dans une semi-obscurité et Quatre alluma la lumière sans que cela ne gêne l'occupant principal. Ce dernier semblait captivé par l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lui, ce qui rappela de nombreux souvenirs au jeune arabe.

Il avait réussi à fuir Wufei quelques instants pour venir s'assurer de lui-même de ce qui se passait. Le jeune chinois avait été évasif quant à Heero, lui disant simplement qu'il était en train de travailler pour retrouver Duo et Gahou, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aucune information sur sa réaction quant à l'état de Trowa, aucun détail superflu, comme si le chinois avait tenté de lui cacher quelque chose. Et son empathie n'accédant pas jusqu'à l'esprit fermé du soldat 01, Quatre avait tenu à vérifier par lui-même si tout allait bien, au risque de causer quelques frayeurs à son amant quand ce dernier trouverait son lit vide. Mais bizarrement, cela l'inquiétait moins que de devoir faire face à Heero en cet instant…

Il s'approcha doucement et vint prendre place sur la chaise à côté du japonais, non pas en face de l'écran mais positionnée légèrement en retrait.

« Heero… ? »

« Hn. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce grognement caractéristique. L'absence de Trowa le poussait-elle à se replier sur lui-même ? Etait-ce cela que Wufei avait tenté de lui cacher ?

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… »

Le soldat 01 ne détourna même pas ses yeux de l'écran et continua de travailler, ignorant sa dernière question comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre importance. Gêné, Quatre se racla la gorge et reprit, amorçant la discussion d'une façon différente :

« Tu as repéré Duo et Gahou ? Tu sais où ils sont ? »

« Pas encore. Si 02 s'en est sorti, il devrait bientôt nous contacter. J'attends son appel. »

« D'accord. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. A vrai dire, je m'inquiéte un peu pour Gahou, vivre cela n'a pas dû être facile pour lui. »

Silence après sa prise de parole. Un silence pesant et lourd de signification. Sentant la tension monter, Quatre crut bon d'ajouter :

« Trowa récupère très bien à ce que m'a dit Sally. Ses poumons ont souffert mais apparemment il… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasse ? »

Quatre écarquilla les yeux, sidéré :

« Par… Pardon ? Heero, tu ne parles pas sérieusement là… Il s'agit de Trowa… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Heero ! »

« Laisse-moi ! »

Sursautant, Quatre se releva et fixa le japonais quelques instants, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Cependant, au vu du comportement froid et distant du soldat parfait, il préféra s'éloigner, regagnant sa chambre le cœur lourd.

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Jetant un dernier regard sur les alentours afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi, ou repéré, Duo referma la porte de la cabine téléphonique et se dépêcha de composer le numéro qu'il avait mémorisé depuis longtemps.

La station service était à l'écart du petit village qu'il venait de traverser en voiture, et vu la tranquillité de l'endroit, Duo avait jugé bon de s'arrêter là pour joindre ses coéquipiers. Quatre et Wufei devaient être très inquiets, et lui-même n'avait aucune nouvelle concernant Heero et Trowa. L'attaque avait été tellement rapide… S'en étaient-ils sortis indemnes ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : il entendit sonner dans le vide quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne décroche et ne demande :

« 02 ? »

« Non non, c'est le Pape. »

Pas besoin de codes entre eux : personne d'autre que Duo n'aurait été capable de sortir une ânerie pareil dans un moment comme celui-ci. Rassuré, Heero se dépêcha de sécuriser la ligne avant de reprendre :

« La ligne est bonne, tu peux parler. »

« Ok merci. J'ai réussi à filer grâce à toi et Gahou est avec moi. On va bien tous les deux. Et vous ? Pas trop de casse de votre côté ? »

« Ca va. La base a été déménagée pour plus de sécurité. »

« Je m'en doutais. Comment ces salopards ont-ils réussi à nous trouver ? Bon sang, quand je repense à leur attaque… Tout était préparé, c'était une attaque en règle et pas un hasard. Merde, ça me fout hors de moi ! »

« Nous avons une taupe. »

La déclaration d'Heero fut comme un coup de massue pour Duo qui en resta silencieux quelques secondes, analysant tout ce que cela impliquait. Une taupe… Mais c'était impossible ! Même les professeurs ne savaient pas eux-mêmes où était leur planque ! A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un de l'entourage de Sally. Et encore, cela limitait les possibilités, et le médecin ne choisissait pas ses collaborateurs à la légère.

« Tu… en es sûr ? »

Cela semblait tellement improbable. Pourtant, tout était clair dans l'esprit d'Heero.

« Comment expliques-tu qu'ils nous aient trouvé aussi facilement ? Quelqu'un les a guidé. »

« Shit ! Si on ne peut même plus faire confiance à ceux qui luttent avec nous… »

Il y eut un très court silence avant qu'Heero ne prenne la parole, sur un ton un peu trop froid et direct pour que l'américain ne le perçoive pas, même à travers le combiné téléphonique.

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de chez nous. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai vérifié. Seule Sally savait. Et elle ne nous trahirait pas. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là ? Tu ne peux pas… »

« C'est Gahou. »

L'américain faillit raccrocher, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir hurler toute cette colère que les paroles d'Heero réveillaient en lui. Bon sang, le soldat parfait était têtu, mais cela frisait l'imbécillité parfois !

« Tu déconnes là ?! 01, tu n'es qu'un imbécile de première classe, un vrai connard ! C'est un môme bordel, un môme qui ne peut même pas parler ! Comment tu peux imaginer ça ? »

« Avec un peu de logique, cela se recoupe. »

« Son of bitch ! C'est un GAMIN !!! »

Rarement encore Duo avait été autant en colère. Mais cette fois, Heero dépassait les bornes. Comment pouvait-il lancer de telles suppositions ? Alors même qu'il connaissait Gahou ! Qu'il avait ri avec lui !

« Ce n'est PAS Gahou, tu m'entends ?! »

« 02, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il le faisait de manière consciente. »

La réplique d'Heero coupa net la chique à Duo qui lui demanda de répéter, un peu abasourdi.

« La planque était parfaite et il n'y a eu aucune faille. Et jusque là, tout fonctionnait. Jusqu'à ce que Gahou arrive. En quelques jours, les ozzies nous ont repéré avec une facilité qui dépasse l'entendement. J'ai piraté un de leur site pour avoir plus d'informations… Et j'ai découvert qu'ils se débrouillaient pour toujours savoir où étaient les résultats de leurs expériences. Quels qu'ils soient. Gahou était un traceur, dont ils ne sont souvenus qu'à la dernière minute et qu'ils ont réactivés pour nous repérer. Ils ont dû se douter que nous n'abandonnerions pas le gamin dans la nature. Et Gahou les a mené jusqu'à nous. »

« Merde… C'est pas possible. »

« De plus, j'ai noté des mouvements suspects depuis quelques heures. Les ozzies n'ont pas cessé leur attaque, ils continuent de suivre leur traceur. »

« Ce qui veut dire… »

« Qu'ils se dirigent vers vous, oui. Et que tant que tu garderas Gahou à tes côtés, tu seras en danger. »

Autrement dit, Duo devait se débarrasser de Gahou. Abandonner l'enfant pour assurer sa propre survie. Et rendre Gahou à ses tortionnaires.

L'américain prit une grande inspiration et analysa rapidement ce qui venait d'être dit : cela se tenait. L'idée d'une taupe dans leur propre camp l'avait étonné à un tel point qu'il avait eu du mal à y croire. Ce n'était pas impossible certes, mais comme seule Sally connaissait leur planque, cela réduisait considérablement les fuites.

Par contre, si Gahou avait quelque chose sur lui qui permit aux ozzies de les retrouver, cela se tenait. C'était horrible, mais cela se tenait.

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Le ton froid d'Heero lui donna la nausée : il détestait cet air de soldat parfait qu'il semblait avoir repris depuis le début de leur conversation.

« On a toujours le choix. »

Et il raccrocha.

…

…

A suivre…


	18. Epreuve

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Notes : merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous traumatisera pas trop. Je les bouscule un peu mais c'est voulu.

..

..

Chapitre 17 : Epreuve

..

..

« Ce sera tout Monsieur ? »

La jeune pharmacienne lui offrit un grand sourire, sans doute sous le charme de ce beau brun. Le village était plutôt petit, les touristes étaient rares et comme toute nouvelle tête, celle-ci attirait son attention. Sans compter qu'il était plutôt beau garçon, et cela ne gâchait rien.

« Auriez-vous des calmants pour enfant ? Quelque chose qui assomme ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, un peu déstabilisée par une telle question.

« Et bien... Des... des calmants vous dites ? »

« Oui, voyez-vous ma sœur est venue avec son fils, mais il semblerait qu'il se sente mal en voiture, et ça m'ennuie de le laisser souffrir pendant tout le trajet. Si je pouvais lui donner quelque chose qui le fasse dormir... »

« Oh je vois. » reprit-elle aussitôt, comme soulagée. « Cependant, il vous faudra une ordonnance pour cela, j'en ai peur. Par contre, nous avons un excellent traitement contre le mal des transports, si vous voulez ! »

Il esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête :

« On va se débrouiller. Merci quand même. »

Elle le fit payer, ferma son sachet et le lui tendit, toujours sous le charme. Aussi ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter alors qu'il rangeait son porte-monnaie dans sa poche :

« Vous restez longtemps ici ? Enfin, si vous êtes libre ce soir, je... »

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir ma Belle, mais ma sœur veut repartir dés cette après-midi. »

Un dernier sourire, et il sortit de la boutique, disparaissant avec ses espoirs.

...

...

La furie chinoise qui traversa le couloir bouscula tout le monde sur son passage, et les cris retentirent longtemps après son passage. Cela aurait dû alerter Yuy, et pourtant il fut le premier surpris de voir Wufei débarquer dans son bureau, qui, sous le coup d'une colère violente, arracha presque la porte de ses gonds. Ce fut un miracle qu'elle tienne, surtout que les bâtiments où ils avaient atterri n'étaient pas de toute première jeunesse.

Cependant, loin de se retourner, Heero resta concentré sur son écran, visiblement peu enclin à entamer la conversation avec son collègue. Une attitude un peu trop répétitive ces derniers temps mais qui ne découragea nullement le chinois.

« Yuy ! »

Seul le son des pianotements sur son clavier retentit : visiblement, le soldat parfait se doutait de ce que Wufei venait lui dire, et n'avait nulle envie de l'entendre. A croire que jouer à l'autruche était devenu le passe-temps préféré du japonais : tous ceux qui le côtoyaient avaient l'impression d'en être revenu au stade premier, quand Heero n'était encore qu'un robot à apparence humaine. Non pas qu'il se montre désagréable ou importun, bien au contraire : il se conduisait comme un bon soldat. Et tout ce qui sortait des ordres de mission ou du vocabulaire de l'armée était ostensiblement mis de côté et ignoré. Un soldat... parfait... de glace.

Seulement, cela allait un temps. Et si Wufei était de plus en plus excédé par sa façon d'imposer de la distance avec eux tous, il était surtout irrité par l'attitude qu'il avait envers Trowa. Chaque jour, le français demandait des nouvelles d'Heero : s'il ne prononçait pas les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge, Wufei et Quatre n'avaient aucune peine à les deviner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait ne venait pas le voir dans sa chambre à l'infirmerie qu'ils avaient installé. Il se sentait déboussolé, perdu et surtout, abandonné.

Mais avec la réserve qu'ils lui connaissaient tous, Trowa n'en parlait jamais et n'abordait aucune question personnelle. Il se contentait de leur demander, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, comment allait Heero. Wufei et Quatre esquissaient tant bien que mal une réponse évasive destinée à le rassurer, prétextant que le japonais était débordé et tentait par tous les moyens de contacter 02 et Gahou. Et à chaque fois, Trowa avait ce petit sourire peiné qui finissait de leur donner envie de frapper Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse ce petit jeu malsain : un sourire qui n'en était plus un, mais tentait de donner le change. Trowa n'était pas idiot : il sentait que quelque chose se passait, et ce silence insupportable devenait de plus en plus lourd, surtout pour lui. Dernièrement, Sally avait noté une baisse un peu trop importante de ses globules : Trowa mangeait mal et dormait encore plus mal... Ce qui n'était pas bon pour sa convalescence.

C'était cette information qui avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu, surtout concernant Wufei. Aussi hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, bien décidé désormais à ne rien lâcher :

« Yuy, espèce de lâche, regarde-moi ! »

Les doigts du japonais s'arrêtèrent sur son clavier et il grogna sourdement :

« Des nouvelles à propos des mouvements d'Oz ? »

C'en était trop ! Wufei se jeta littéralement sur la chaise roulante du soldat et il l'obligea à lui faire face, plantant un regard écumant de rage dans le sien :

« Non, des nouvelles de Trowa. Tu te souviens, l'homme que tu aimes, celui qui se morfond sur un lit d'hôpital en espérant que tu viendras le voir ! »

Les yeux d'Heero se glacèrent et se plissèrent alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les accoudoirs :

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

« Trowa aussi n'a pas demandé à être abandonné de la sorte ! Putain Yuy, tu n'es qu'un sale con ! Il ne mange pratiquement rien, il dépérit à vue d'oeil, et plus que tout, il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que.. »

« Oh non Yuy, sûrement pas ! » le coupa sauvagement le chinois. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu vas le lui dire toi-même ! Règle tes problèmes de conscience et arrête de jouer au con ! Tu es en train de tout gâcher ! »

D'un geste sec, Heero le repoussa, libérant sa chaise, et se releva pour toiser le chinois qui lui faisait face, bien déterminé à ne rien lâcher. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes, chacun d'eux refusant de plier face à l'autre. Et c'était d'autant éprouvant que Yuy avait une volonté d'acier, et que Wufei ne comprenait absolument pas les motivations qui poussaient son ami à agir ainsi.

« Il souffre Heero... »

Le japonais se raidit et serra les dents. Quelque chose se passa en lui, quelque chose qui arracha un frisson au chinois. Tout cela n'était pas bon : quoi que ce soit, il fallait vite l'enrayer. La situation devenait totalement absurde.

« Tout cela devient stupide, admets-le. »

« Certes. »

Sa capitulation un peu trop rapide aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais le japonais le dépassa sans plus lui prêter attention et sortit de la pièce, l'abandonnant là avec ses questions. Le chinois se sentit soudain comme vidé, anéanti par cette colère qui n'avait pas vraiment trouvé d'exutoire. Soudain fatigué, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Heero et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Gahou lui manquait. Il se faisait énormément de souci pour lui. Le japonais avait à peine parlé de l'appel de Duo, et encore moins de ce qui allait suivre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que Gahou était lié à l'irruption d'Oz dans leur planque. Un traceur... Bordel, qui aurait pu s'en douter ? Le pauvre gamin était livré à lui-même, abandonné dans cette geôle infecte, promis à une mort certaine... Comment deviner qu'il porterait dans sa chair de quoi tous les anéantir ? Oz était-il démoniaque à ce point ? Faire de la vie de cet enfant un enfer, et ne jamais lui laisser la liberté de s'en sortir ?

L'image du sourire de Gahou traversa son esprit et il soupira. Le savoir loin de lui, à découvert et exposé au danger lui donnait envie de hurler. Mieux valait que ce genre de pensées le traverse ici, et non devant Quatre : il savait que son blondinet était un peu trop réceptif à la douleur des autres, et la sienne lui aurait blessé le cœur. Ce qu'il ne désirait absolument pas.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir, retrouver une sérénité toute contrôlée avant de sortir du bureau de Yuy et aller retrouver Quatre.

Ce dernier passait quelques examens complémentaires avant d'être déclaré totalement apte à reprendre du service. Son état était pratiquement stabilisé et c'était au moins une bonne nouvelle dans toute cette tragédie.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre où il attendait les résultats... et le trouva assis sur le lit. Le visage inondé de larmes.

…

…

Il avait inondé la lame du couteau de désinfectant, avant de changer d'avis et de la plonger directement dans le petit feu qu'il avait allumé. Posée sur les braises, la lame serait ainsi débarrassée de tout microbe d'une manière bien plus efficace.

Gahou l'avait regardé avec curiosité, peut-être gagné lui aussi par la tension qui habitait le G-boy. Il tentait vainement de la cacher, mais l'enfant n'était pas vraiment dupe... et lui non plus. Ses mains tremblaient : elles qui étaient capable d'égorger n'importe quel ozzie qui se serait mis en travers de sa route, voilà qu'elles étaient maintenant incapables d'agir avec efficacité.

Il fallait croire que le Dieu de la Mort n'était doué que pour une seule chose... Et pourtant, il ne lâcherait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner cette fois-ci : l'enjeu était trop important.

Mal à l'aise, il s'épongea le front d'un revers de manche et continua de préparer son matériel : des bandes, du coton, une crème cicatrisante... Et une bouteille de whisky, achetée dans une petite épicerie sur le bord de la route.

Il avait conscience que le temps leur était compté : il s'était dépêché mais les ozzies avaient dû remarquer qu'ils tournaient en rond dans les villages environnants depuis plusieurs heures. Une cible qui reste trop longtemps au même endroit était une cible facilement atteignable. Tout au plus avait-il encore une heure avant de voir débarquer la cavalerie.

Débouchant la bouteille d'alcool, il sortit un verre en plastique et en remplit le fond, avant de le remplir entièrement de lait. Un mélange parfait pour un gamin de quatre ou cinq ans... Avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant, même si ses yeux le trahissaient un peu, il le tendit à Gahou en disant :

« Tu bois tout, hein ? Absolument tout. »

Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis la veille, ce que Duo avait sciemment calculé, le gamin se jeta sur l'aubaine et attrapa le verre pour en boire une grande gorgée... Sans trop se méfier. Duo le regarda faire avec tellement d'appréhension que Gahou fronça subitement les sourcils. Il baissa le verre, à moitié rempli, et pencha la tête comme pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le natté soupira alors qu'il faisait mine de lui tendre le verre, d'un air de dire « tu n'en veux pas toi ? ». il repoussa gentiment l'offre et lui fit mine de boire, secouant la tête :

« Non Gahou, c'est pour toi. Allez, bois. S'il te plaît. »

Le gamin obtempéra, un peu méfiant. Et Duo croisa les doigts pour que le médicament fasse effet assez vite. Cela dit, il ne ferait jamais effet assez rapidement pour le peu de temps qu'il avait devant lui. Combien d'heure avant qu'Oz débarque ? Combien de minutes ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils déjà regroupés, prêts à lui bondir dessus ?

Il se gifla mentalement et s'ordonna de rester calme. Céder à la panique ne servirait à rien. Alors, gardant au maximum son calme, il regarde le gamin sombrer rapidement. Le ventre vide, nul doute que le médicament avait agi vite, et c'est tout juste si Gahou gardait les paupières mi-closes, pratiquement assommé.

Duo entreprit alors de lui retirer ses vêtements... et le gamin ne broncha pas, perdu au pays de Morphée. Lentement, il palpa les petits bras et les poignets, cherchant la puce. Elle devait forcément être quelque part d'atteignable. A une articulation peut-être, ou à un endroit que la croissance du gamin ne risquait pas de perturber. Pas dans un muscle, parce qu'en grandissant, la douleur aurait été trop vive pour Gahou. Mais il ne trouva rien. Serrant les dents, lâchant quelques jurons bien sentis, il continua, palpant son cou, l'articulation des épaules... Cherchant prés de sa colonne vertébrale... Puis il descendit au niveau des jambes, lui retirant son petit pantalon.

Et c'est en arrivant aux chevilles, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, qu'il sentit enfin ce qu'il cherchait ! C'était tout petit, presque imperceptible. Une légère bosse au niveau de l'articulation, juste en-dessous.

Le natté s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration... et à l'aide du couteau, il entailla la petite cheville, coupant la peau juste assez pour en extirper la puce. Celle-ci résista, sans doute logée là depuis des années, et Duo sentit la sueur couler sur son front.

« Bordel... Allez, viens saloperie ! »

Gahou gémit soudainement... et la main de Duo sursauta. Il pâlit, se mit à respirer rapidement alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Lentement, sentant que la situation lui échappait, il s'obligea au calme... Il prit une grande inspiration, expira... Ralentit ses mouvements pour ne pas céder à la précipitation, malgré la souffrance que Gahou devait ressentir. Les anesthésiants n'étaient pas suffisamment efficaces, et pour cause... Avec son excuse bidon, la jeune pharmacienne lui avait donné de quoi endormir un enfant... pas l'assommer ! Et il en avait suffisamment enduré pour savoir que la douleur était un réveil malheureusement efficace.

« Ne bouge pas Gahou... Je t'en supplie... »

Lui le soldat aguerri et capable du pire, traversait en cet instant l'épreuve la plus difficile de sa vie !

La puce tomba enfin au sol... et les gémissements de Gahou s'accentuèrent. Cédant enfin à son stress, Duo se dépêcha de laver la plaie, d'y mettre une crème anesthésiante et de la bander. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il aurait pu tuer un ozzie les yeux fermés, mais blesser volontairement un enfant... c'était au-dessus de ses forces ! Aussi, dés que le pansement fut fait, il s'empara du petit corps, le serra contre lui et revint vers la voiture, bien décidé à s'enfuir le plus vite possible pour mettre toute la distance possible entre eux et la puce.

Sa main passait sur les cheveux de Gahou, les caressant maladroitement, tentant de se calmer sans vraiment y arriver.

« Je suis désolé Gahou... Tellement désolé. Plus jamais, je te le promets. Ca va aller maintenant. »

Il le déposa sur le siège passager, l'attacha en tremblant et courut pour s'asseoir derrière le volant et démarrer la voiture. En laissant tout derrière lui : couteau, puce, feu, anesthésiant... Peu importait désormais, il devait juste se sauver loin de cet endroit et tout effacer de son esprit.

Et durant tout le trajet, il sentit ses larmes inonder ses joues.

…

….

A suivre...


	19. Se protéger de la douleur à tout prix

Dsiclamer : à part Gahou, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Notes : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable de se savoir lue, et de savoir que les aventures qu'on imagine peuvent intéresser. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si le calme est loin de revenir. J'espère également que vous comprendrez la réaction d'Heero : certes, cela me plaît de les secouer, mais j'aime le faire en respectant une certaine logique. Si notre soldat parfait se comporte ainsi avec Trowa, ce n'est pas uniquement par sadisme de l'auteur… Enfin, pas totalement ^^

Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte à mon grand désarroi que j'avais fait une faute énorme dans le chapitre précédent : Duo ne fait pas boire de médicaments à Gahou, mais bel et bien de l'alcool ! Voilà ce que ça fait d'écrire par phases séparées, on oublie ensuite des détails importants. Toutes mes excuses en espérant que cela ne vous ai pas trop déstabilisé dans votre lecture.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre 19 : Se protéger de la douleur… à tout prix.

.

.

Wufei paniqua dés qu'il aperçut le visage inondé de larmes de Quatre, et se précipita vers lui dans l'intention d'en savoir plus. Le blondinet était normalement en meilleure forme, ses résultats devaient être bons et… A moins que non ? Qu'il ait appris quelque chose sur son état de santé qu'il ne soupçonnait pas ?

Il s'assit à côté de lui, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais tout ce que Quatre pu lui dire fut un souffle à peine esquissé :

« C'est Trowa… »

Le chinois pâlit brusquement alors que la peur s'emparait à nouveau de lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Son état était stationnaire, il… Mon dieu, était-il possible que sa faiblesse de ses derniers jours ait eu un impact sur sa santé, au point de… ?

« Il souffre… tellement…. » murmura Quatre avant de se plier en deux de douleur.

A la fois inquiet pour son amant mais également pour son ami, Wufei se redressa aussitôt et courut hors de la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'apaiser le blond : arrêter le mal à la source. Le français avait-il fait une rechute ? Peut-être était-il tombé de son lit, ou s'était blessé avec un objet ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Sa course le mena jusqu'à la chambre de Trowa, quelques couloirs plus loin, et il ne frappa pas, enfonçant davantage la porte qu'il ne l'ouvrit pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. Redoutant ce qu'il allait y trouver, retenant son souffle….

Mais le français était couché sur son lit, son oreiller en position relevée ce qui lui permettait de se tenir assis, et le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, ou se vider de son sang d'une quelconque manière.

Par acquis de conscience, Wufei vérifia la couleur des draps, mais il n'aperçut aucune tâche rouge… Rien ne traînait pas terre, aucun morceau de verre coupant, aucun bip irrégulier sur le moniteur, rien d'alarmant en fait. Tout était impeccable.

A part peut-être le regard de Trowa, un peu trop vitreux pour être sincère.

« Trowa ? » se hasarda Wufei en s'approchant de lui, un peu essoufflé.

On avait dû le prendre pour un fou à courir ainsi dans les couloirs mais… Son instinct lui hurlait soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le français ne répondait même pas, continuant de fixer le mur sans vraiment le voir. Plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Trowa ? »

Les yeux du brun papillonnèrent et il sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité. Mais il ne tourna pas pour autant son regard vers le chinois, restant de marbre alors que son ami se rapprochait de son lit.

« Trowa ? Tout va bien ? »

« … quitté…. » laissa échapper le français dans un souffle presque inaudible.

« Pardon ? »

« Il m'a quitté… »

Ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, ou plutôt, d'une certaine manière, refusant de toutes ses forces de le croire, le chinois ne pu que répéter bêtement, pris à dépourvu :

« Pardon ? »

En lui-même, il supplia tous les dieux de se tromper, d'avoir mal interprété ce qu'il venait d'entendre, que Trowa n'avait pas dit cela, ou du moins ne parlait pas de ce à quoi il pensait. C'était forcément un quiproquo !

« Heero m'a quitté. C'est fini. Entre… nous. »

Et la voix de Trowa se fit monocorde, platonique, alors qu'il enchaînait comme si cela ne le touchait pas personnellement :

« Il a dit… que c'était une question d'hormones. Rien de plus. Qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, qu'il voulait juste essayer. Jouer… Oui, il a dit jouer. Et que… que je devais cesser de le harceler, que… quitté… Il m'a quitté… »

Wufei serra les poings, presque aussi fou de rage envers Heero que désespéré de voir le français dans cet état. Trowa ne parlait pas beaucoup, vous lançait des regards compréhensifs quoique bien souvent difficile à décrypter, et se contentait parfois de sourire gentiment ou de hausser les épaules d'un air léger, comme si finalement il était loin de tout cela. Trowa était un chic type, avec un sens de la loyauté et de l'amitié peut-être encore plus solides que Quatre, si c'était possible. Trowa était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui, et il savait trouver les mots justes. Il n'y avait pas besoin de grands discours avec lui : sa seule présence suffisait à vous mettre du baume au cœur quand vous vous sentiez mal, ou tout simplement à vous encourager quand vous exécutiez une mission difficile.

En fait, Trowa était un véritable ami, et un partenaire sérieux et efficace. C'était un homme que Wufei avait appris à respecter et à considérer.

Mais surtout, et le chinois s'en était rendu compte après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, Trowa était un homme solitaire. Discret, réservé, il ne demandait jamais de l'aide ou n'exigeait pas qu'on l'écoute quand il en avait gros sur le cœur. Il gardait ses problèmes pour lui et les assumait.

Il était amoureux de Heero depuis longtemps, à en juger par ce que Quatre lui avait dit, et le chinois avait réellement été surpris de l'entendre. Cela ne se voyait pas. Parce que Trowa savait rester discret et impassible. Parce qu'il avait préféré attendre que le japonais s'ouvre à lui plutôt que de le brusquer avec ses sentiments.

Personne plus que lui ne méritait le bonheur. Et voilà que ce salopard de Heero venait de le briser en mille morceaux, tout cela parce… parce qu'il avait voulu 'jouer' ? Parce que maintenant que son partenaire 'de jeu' avait réellement besoin de lui, il préférait s'enfuir en courant plutôt que de prendre ses responsabilités ?

Wufei ne l'avait jamais détesté, mais en cet instant, il haït Heero plus que tout au monde ! Et ce sentiment s'amplifia quand il vit Trowa reprendre cet air hagard et murmurer :

« Il m'a quitté… »

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Il avait enveloppé l'enfant dans la couverture qu'ils avaient et ne l'avait plus touché depuis, encore rongé par la culpabilité. En descendant de voiture pour faire le plein, il avait clairement vu la couverture sursauter, mais il avait préféré attendre, espérant juste que Gahou ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Ce qui était sous-estimé des mois passés dans les geôles d'Oz, et la terrible leçon de la douleur qu'il y avait appris. Dans l'esprit de Gahou, la chose était simple : il y avait ceux qui frappaient, qui faisaient du mal, et les autres.

La première catégorie était bien remplie, et malheureusement semblait grossir à chaque jour. La deuxième, en revanche, se composait de 4 êtres seulement, avec qui il avait passé les plus merveilleux jours de toute sa petite vie. Deux d'entre eux l'avaient abandonné, partant ensemble, et les deux autres avaient mystérieusement disparu, le laissant seul avec cet homme qui lui inspirait plus de méfiance que de bonnes intentions. Il avait d'abord baissé sa garde, pensant que l'individu était peut-être comme les 4 autres… Il semblait si gentil, si doux… Peut-être un peu bruyant, mais parfois, même Papa Wufei pouvait monter très haut dans les gammes.

Alors, peut-être…

Mais sa confiance avait été trahie et il avait mal désormais. Cet homme était finalement à placer dans la première catégorie et tout son être se révoltait à l'idée qu'il soit désormais entre ses mains. Il sentait quelque chose en lui pulser douloureusement, quelque chose qui le rendait à moitié fou de colère et de peur. Sans parler de ses maux de ventre et de sa cheville qui le brûlait avec férocité.

Où était Quatre ? Où était Wufei ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Encore une fois, il se retrouvait avec les mauvaises personnes…

Une image de son passé traversa soudain son esprit et il sursauta violemment. Il se revit dans cette cage, incapable de s'échapper, et cet homme tout en blanc qui le frappait à travers les carreaux en lui criant des mots hargneux qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il revit son regard fou… Cette bouche qui se tordait alors qu'il continuait de hurler…

Alors quand Duo tendit la main pour tenter de l'apaiser, ayant sûrement remarqué ses tremblements, il grogna de frayeur et se débattit vivement en poussant des cris presque… animaux.

Le natté retira prestement sa main et se figea :

« Gahou ? Gahou ce n'est que moi… »

Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas l'écouter, et l'américain sentit la tension monter d'un cran en lui. Prudemment, il ouvrit sa portière et descendit de voiture : après des heures de route, il était enfin arrivé à l'une de leur planque en pleine nature. Aucune chance ici d'être dérangé, ni par Oz, ni par un voisin trop curieux. Il l'avait justement choisi parce qu'il savait qu'ici, Gahou serait à l'abri des regards un peu trop insistants.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit prudemment la portière passager… et avant qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'enfant bondit hors du véhicule avec une énergie dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable !

« Merde ! » jura Duo alors que Gahou se sauvait prestement.

Il tenta de l'attraper mais le gamin était vif, et courait comme un lapin malgré sa blessure à la cheville. Et voyant qu'il prenait un peu d'avance, Duo tenta le tout pour le tout… et lui sauta littéralement dessus, attrapant ses petites jambes pour le retenir.

L'enfant tomba au sol sans rien pour se retenir mais sa réaction fut beaucoup plus vive que ne l'espérait Duo, surtout dans son état : dans un grognement presque inquiétant, quoique fugace à l'oreille du natté, Gahou se retourna et balança ses petits poings sur son assaillant.

« Aïe ! »

La douleur le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il en lâcha Gahou et ce dernier, plus vif que l'éclair, se redressa et fila. Sidéré, Duo resta à terre, le regard un peu perdu et encore sous le choc.

Sur son bras gauche, sa manche pendouillait à terre, lacérée en 5 endroits bien distincts… et 5 estafilades plus ou moins grandes et profondes décoraient son avant-bras. Comme si un animal sauvage l'avait griffé en utilisant des griffes plus acérées que l'acier !

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses plaies… et il lâcha un juron bien senti.

C'était Gahou qui lui avait fait cela !

.

.

A suivre…


End file.
